Curse Of The Black Pearl
by shadowglove
Summary: As children Chloe, Lois, Lana and Lucy are caught in the meteor shower and transported through time, adopted by Weatherby Swann. When Chloe is abducted by Captain Barbossa he realizes that although she can't end the curse she can tweak it in their favor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sometimes Lois forgot about life before she and the other three girls came to live in the past. Her future, her past, it was a mix of memories. As the oldest of the four, at twelve, Lois had the clearest memories of the time before this one. She could remember electricity and cars and television. She remembered daddy and mommy leaving her and her little sister Lucy with their cousin Chloe in Metropolis, could remember Aunt Moira driving through this small town when suddenly the skies opened up and rocks began to pour down on them. Lois remembered crashing into a van, remembered coming awake to find Aunt Moira dead.

It'd been chaos, especially since Lois hadn't been able to find Chloe, the blonde having been thrown from the car during the crash.

With meteors falling down all around them, the five year old Lois had grabbed her crying baby sister, and climbed out of the wreckage moments before a large meteor collided into it, exploding the vehicle and setting it on fire. She'd screamed for her three year old cousin, finding instead a pretty young brunette crying over the body of her aunt, who'd been the one driving the florist's van they'd crashed into. That was the first time Lois had met three year old Lana Lang. The brunette in a fairy costume had been terrified and crying, and had kept up with Lois and the baby Lucy as they searched for Chloe, finally finding the blonde lying lifelessly on a the side of the road, surrounded by pieces of meteors.

Lois had been terrified, thinking her cousin was dead, but then suddenly Chloe had awoken, and the five year old had cried.

The four little girls ran, dodging falling debris and meteors, before finding refuge in an abandoned mine nearby. They'd stayed huddled together as the sky fell around them, the meteors continuously falling, surrounding them.

They fell asleep, dirty and hungry and scared, bits of meteorite burnt into their skin. They'd huddled against each other for warmth, and when they awoke the sky wasn't falling anymore, but nothing was the same.

Somehow, they'd awoken to a different time.

Weatherby Swann had stumbled upon them in the cave, seeking refuge from a hail storm. He'd recently suffered the deaths of his wife and young daughter, Elizabeth, whom Lois would later found out had been both Chloe's age and coloring. The man had taken the four girls in and raised them as his own. People believed they were the daughters he'd sired with mistresses and whom he was claiming as his own now that his wife and child were dead. In time the scandal was forgotten, and the four Swann girls grew up in Swann Residence in London.

Lucy had been a baby when they'd lost their parents and grew up with no knowledge of the other world, and Lana and Chloe were so young Chloe admitted to having very vague to no memories at all either. Lois was the only one who still harbored memories of the life and world they had once belonged in, but now at the age of twelve she found those memories growing dimmer and dimmer. She'd forgotten the faces of her own parents, and loved Weatherby Swann as her father.

She felt terrible for this, but it was true.

Even now as they sailed for Port Royal, where their father was to begin his new station as Governor, Lois could feel the little she remembered slipping slowly away with the fog that surrounded the ship.

Lana stood at the front of the ship, singing softly a song they sometimes heard the crew singing. It was about pirates and pillaging and drinking. It really wasn't a song one would expect ten year old Lana, the 'Swann daughter' most known for her angelic beauty, to be singing. Even now Lana held some sort of fairy-like visage, her hair whipping around her in the wind, her hazel eyes staring off to sea, her rosy lips moving with each word of her song. She clung to one of the many dollies father had showered her with, the doll beautiful and sweet, just like Lana, or so father had said when he'd given it to her.

Lucy still got away with much at eight, and was running up and down the deck of the ship. She seemed in awe of the fog, trying to almost catch it. Her hair was a mess as she weaved through the many sailors and jumped over rope, giggling as she followed a seagull all around the boat.

Another soft giggle caused Lois to gaze to the side, spotting her ten year old blonde sister pulling a blonde strand behind her hair and smiling up at the man escorting them from London to Port Royal, Lieutenant Norrington. Chloe had developed a very obvious crush on the young man and had taken to following him around on the ship, asking many questions from him about everything and quite obviously hogged up his time. She wasn't terribly subtle at all, and the crew sniggered amongst themselves as they watched her hurry to keep in stride with his long steps, referring to the blonde as "Norrington's Child Bride" whenever they believed no one was listening.

Gibbs, one of the sailors, placed his hand on Lana's shoulder, surprising her out of her song. "Quiet missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters." He leaned down and glared at her. "You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

Norrington looked up from where he'd been listening to Chloe and frowned, leaving her behind as he came to Lana's defense. "Mr. Gibbs, that will do!"

Gibbs turned to him. "She was singing about pirates." He defended. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

Norrington narrowed his eyes. "Consider them marked. Now on your way."

Gibbs moved away, mumbling about women being on board being bad luck.

Norrington ignored him, gazing down at Lana. "Are you alright, Miss Swann?"

She smiled up at him, holding her doll tighter. "Yes thank you. He frightened me a little."

"He's just roughened by the sea, but a good man." Norrington turned to gaze out in the same direction she had been once before, hands clasped behind his back. "You'll find that the sea is a dangerous place, Miss Swann, and the sailors are used to their superstitions."

"Do they really think a song would bring a pirate ship?" Lana whispered, gazing up at him.

He smiled down at her. "I believe they would rather not run the chance."

Chloe looked between the two smiling at each other before sniffling and turning away, rushing in the opposite direction.

Lois watched her go, worried.

Feeling a hand come down on her own shoulder, Lois jumped and looked up, smiling when she recognized the man she loved as a father. "Father."

He smiled down at her. "The fog is a bit unnerving, is it not?"

Lois shook her head. "I think its exciting...even though its a little cold...and wet."

He chuckled, squeezing her shoulder tenderly before gazing at where Lana was showing Norrington her doll. "You mean to say Chloe has left the good lieutenant alone long enough for him to speak to other people?"

Lois pouted. "You tease her too." She gazed in the direction her cousin/sister had disappeared in. "She looked hurt."

"Did she?" The smile melted from father's face as he gazed behind them and then back at the young lieutenant. "I should go and see to her."

Lois looked up at the man once more, smiling, knowing without a doubt that he truly did love them as his own children.

Suddenly a scream from the back of the ship caused everyone to look up and race towards the sound.

"Lucy!" Father led the pack, reaching his youngest daughter as she gazed out at something in the distance.

"There's a boy!" Lucy turned to father, eyes wide in horror. "He's in the water!"

Lois raced to the rail and gazed out, indeed seeing in the distance a piece of wreckage with a boy on it in the water.

"Man overboard!" Norrington yelled. "Man the ropes! Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard!"

The sailors hurried, doing as told, finally managing to hook onto the small wreckage and drag it to the ship, hauling the boy on board.

Norrington leaned down and pressed his ear to the boy's chest. "He's still breathing."

"Mary, Mother of God!" Gibbs whispered, pointing to the distance, where a burning ship could be seen vaguely through the dense fog.

"What happened?" Father asked.

"It's most likely the powder magazine." Norrington answered, standing, frowning at the burning wreck. "Merchant vessel run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them." Gibbs snorted, before glaring at the look Norrington gave him. "What? Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it. _Pirates_."

Lana gasped, holding her doll closer.

"There's no proof of that." Father placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "It was probably an accident."

Norrington turned to the sailor to his right. "Rouse the Captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats. There may be more survivors out there."

"Yes sir!" The sailor declared, hurrying to do as told.

"Heave to!" Another echoed.

Father turned to a visibly frightened Lana as Gibbs picked up the boy. "Lana, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of him." He turned to Lucy. "Go with her."

"Yes father." The girls nodded, holding hands and hurrying after Gibbs as the man went down below deck carrying the boy.

Norrington turned back to them from telling a soldier something and frowned, gazing around. "Where's Miss Swann?"

"Lana went down with the boy." Lois answered.

"No. _Chloe_." Norrington frowned darker. "Where is _Miss Chloe_?"

Lois' eyes widened as she looked around. "I don't know? Maybe she's down below deck in the room."

Father's face paled, obviously very uncomfortable with the fact that there might be pirates about, or at least a severe accident, and he couldn't find one of his daughters. "I'll go search in your quarters. Lois, search for her above here."

"Yes father." Lois nodded, hurrying through the fog, calling for the blonde. "Chloe? _Chloe_! Where are you?"

The boats were lowered and the sailors began rowing towards the wreckage, calling for survivors.

"Chloe!"

"_Shhh_."

Pausing, Lois lowered her voice. "_Chloe_?"

"_Here_." Chloe whispered.

Frowning, Lois followed her voice through the fog and finally found her kneeling down, gazing through one of the cannon holes out into the sea in the opposite direction of the wreckage. "What are you doing? We were-!"

"_Shhh_!" Chloe reached down and grabbed her, pointing out into the fog.

Sending the blonde a frown, Lois turned her hazel gaze out into the fog in the direction the younger girl was pointing in. At first there was nothing, and then a majestic ship with black sails appeared through the fog, slowly slipping away. The brunette gasped, bringing a hand to her lips.

"It's the Black Pearl." Chloe whispered, unable to look away. "The most infamous pirate ship of the world."

Lois blinked, turning her gaze to her sister. "How do you know that?"

"I heard Gibbs and some of the other sailors talking about it." Chloe whispered, leaning her head against the wood as she gazed out. "The pirate ship with the black sails and black flag...lead by Captain Barbossa."

Lois frowned, gaze going to where this Black Pearl was, and then her gaze turned to Chloe, but she couldn't say anything because Norrington appeared.

"Miss Chloe." He frowned. "You should not have run off like that. Should it have been pirates we would not know where you were to protect you."

"I'm sure that should there have been pirates, _James_, that there'd be more interesting things for them to do than to kidnap me." Chloe stood, raising her chin, obviously still sore with him for the attention he'd bestowed upon Lana.

"Think again, Miss Swann." Norrington clasped his hands behind his back and snorted. "They're vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves-a short drop and a sudden stop."

"Not all pirates are evil, James." Chloe responded, continuing to be inappropriate and call him by his christian name.

"I assure you, Miss Swann, that you are severely wrong." He replied.

"Then it's lies what the sailors say?" She asked, eyeing him intently. "You _weren't_ saved as a boy by the pirate Captain Teague?"

Norrington's eyes widened. "Who spoke of this?"

Chloe turned to Lois. "I'm feeling faint, I think I'll go and rest in our room." She turned her gaze to Norrington. "James." And with that she walked away, the skirt of her dress swishing with each step she took.

Norrington watched her with a frown.

Lois took the opportunity to gaze behind her as the Black Pearl slipped deeper into the fog and disappeared from sight.

"Miss Swann." Norrington's voice brought Lois back to the situation, watching as Lana hurried towards them. "Is the boy awake? Have you gotten any information out of him?"

Lana held her hands behind her back and nodded. "His name is Will Turner. That's all he said."

Norrington sighed before giving the girl a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome lieutenant." She smiled back up at him.

"Lieutenant!" Someone called.

"Excuse me, ladies." Norrington mumbled before going to where the sailor was.

Lana waited until Norrington turned the corner before pulling her hands out from behind her, lifting them up to show Lois a gold medallion. "He was wearing this around this neck." She looked around her before stepping closer. "He's a _pirate_!"

Lois' eyes widened before looking back behind her at the fog.

The Black Pearl was long gone.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_**EIGHT YEARS LATER.**_

Groaning, Chloe Swann stretched as she awoke.

So many things had happened since the day of the shipwreck. Young Mr. Turner had travelled with them the rest of the way to Port Royal, and during the voyage had struck up a friendship with Chloe and her sisters, who watched over him diligently. Lana had kept his medallion from him to protect the boy from Norrington and his views on pirates, and to this day she still wore it secretly. It probably spoke the loudest of the feelings the most beautiful "Swann Daughter" held for the now Blacksmith's apprentice.

Port Royal had been new and different, but Chloe loved it there. As one of the Governor's daughters she was treated like royalty and enjoyed the luxuries of living in the largest, nicest house on the island. There were kind servants to help them into the dresses that grew more and more difficult to get into, and to do the hairstyles that took longer and longer and seemed to go higher and higher with every passing year. Chloe had threatened to cut her hair short like a male would more than once, and it was only father's begging her not to do something so barbarically scandalous which kept the blonde with her waist-length tresses. She still mumbled and complained though, and father patted her hand and thanked her for thinking of his heart.

The blonde smiled as she threw open her windows and gazed out at the view of the sea, sparkling like millions of diamonds as far as the eyes could see.

"Chloe?" Father called, knocking on the door. "Darling, are you decent?"

She smirked, turning her back on the gorgeous view she called her own. "I'm decent."

The doors flew open and father walked in, wearing his finery and his wig, smiling at her. "Good morning my love."

"Morning father." She smiled, closing her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Your sisters were still sleeping, I had to wake them up." He sighed, shaking his head. "But I knew you'd be up. You're a morning person, like myself."

She really wasn't, but let him think otherwise.

Sometimes the second eldest girl wondered if the Governor forgot that she and her sisters weren't his daughters by birth...most of the times she forgot it herself. If it wasn't for Lois' tales of how they'd come to live here...she would never had known anything about coming from another world supposedly or that Governor Weatherby Swann wasn't her biological father.

"I have a gift for you my dear." Governor Swann smiled, motioning for her maid Estrella to enter, carrying a majestic dress with her.

"Oh, it's _beautiful_!" Chloe grinned, hurrying towards it, running her hands over the material as she shared a smile with the maid.

"Isn't it?" Governor Swann didn't hide his happiness at her approval.

Chloe motioned for Estrella to help her behind the divider so she could try it on. "Not that I'm complaining, but I sense a reason behind the sudden gift."

"Does a father need a reason to dote on his beautiful daughters?" He asked from the other side of the divider.

The blonde slipped the dress on, Estrella slowly doing up the back. "No, he doesn't. But the fact that we're getting new gowns on the same day that the ceremony is taking place seems rather fishy to me."

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." He chuckled. "Or, I should say _Commodore_ Norrington, as he is about to become!"

"I knew it!" Chloe laughed, shaking her head. "You have less subtlety than I did at ten years of age!"

He cleared his throat. "I do not know what you mean to say."

"Truly?" Chloe hissed as her maid began doing up her laces. "This is me, father. You don't need to pretend. I _know_ what you are up to."

He sighed. "Commodore Norrington is a fine gentleman, Chloe. He'll make it to Admiral like his father, mark my words. He would make a _fine_ son in law."

"Why are you telling me this?" She winced, the lacing taking her breath away. "I'm not the one who has caught his eye."

It was something she had yet to overcome-the resentment. She'd tried so hard-so _hard_-and yet Lana's beauty had won in the end.

"Why is your voice like that?" Her father asked, worried. "Is something the matter with the dress? I'm told its the latest fashion in London."

The girl took in as much of a breath as she could, which admittedly wasn't much. "Well, women in London have learnt how not to breathe."

"Can't be that bad." He declared.

"Would you like to try the corset?" She offered, finally walking out from behind the divider.

"Oh my dear." Her father whispered, eyeing her with a smile on his face. "You looked so beautiful." He came to her and took her in his arms. "I have been blessed with the four most beautiful women in Port Royal as my daughters."

She smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll speak to her."

"_Thank you_." He whispered, pulling away. "She might listen to you."

"In the end, Lana will do whatever it takes to make you happy." His second eldest admitted. "She adores you."

"And I her." Weatherby Swan sighed. "I would not wish for her to marry the Commodore if it wasn't for the fact that I knew he is a fine gentleman, who will adore and treat her well and give her the same luxuries and life that I myself have given her. Amongst the men in Port Royal there are none who can compare to him."

"I know that. We all do." Chloe agreed. "And if he proposes to Lana today at the promotion ceremony as we _all_ are expecting him to, she'll say yes."

A sadness seemed to come over the man's face as he sighed. "While I want all my daughters married to exemplary men, it pains me to know that I will be losing you one by one."

The blonde's' heart clenched inside of her and she reached out, hugging him tightly. "You'll never lose us, father. _Never_."

"At least I will have you, Lucy and Lois for a little longer." He tried to comfort himself. "But there is bound to be other worthy men out there who will one day take you all away."

Her heart hurt her, her mind flashing to an image of a James Norrington-the man she loved-the only man she'd ever envisioned herself being able to marry. "Well, you don't have to fret about me." She whispered, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I do not plan on marrying any time soon."

"You say that now, and it gives me a moment's selfish comfort, but I know someone will appear who shall sweep you off your feet." Father sighed, obviously depressed at the thought. "I'll be old and alone in this large old house."

"Think of the grandchildren." Chloe whispered into his ear, unable to see him suffering so.

A smile slowly replaced his sad frown. "Grandchildren."

Suddenly a servant appeared. "Milord, you have a visitor."

"Must be young Mr. Turner with the blade I have had commissioned as a present for _Commodore_ Norrington." Father smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Prepare yourself my dear, we shall be going as soon as you're ready."

"Yes father." Chloe watched him go with a smile, yet the minute the door closed behind him she sighed, smile slipping from her lips. "Am I convincing, Estrella?"

"Very, milady." Her maid assured her, placing her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "You shall prevail through this trying day."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled, patting her maid's hand affectionately. "At least one of us has faith in me."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lana Swann was known as the 'beautiful' Swann Daughter. She was light and graceful and with a coloring and facial features that hinted to the exotic yet were caucasian in essence thus she wasn't slighted by the high society. Her hair was long and thick and black as night, her eyes hazel, her waist tiny, her skin flawless. She was soft spoken and very slow to temper. Of all the Swann Daughters she was the one whom was courted the most, the one whose dance card was always full and overflowing at the banquets and balls, and always had a gentleman vying to lead her around the room in conversation. She was a coveted prize for many a man, and Lois knew Lana hated it.

Even now, as Lana gazed over to where Will Turner stayed in the back of the courtyard as Captain Norrington's ceremony commence, Lois knew where her younger sister's heart and affections truly lay. Ever since childhood Lana had fallen in love with the young boy, and Lois knew that if Will had given Lana the slightest hint that her feelings might be returned Lana would have given up everything and happily married him, living as the poor wife of a blacksmith's apprentice. Had Will given any hint that he felt something for Lana _Lois_ would have helped them despite everything, but till this moment young Mr. Turner had never said or done anything to give the idea that he harbored any such affections for her sister.

Norrington, on the other hand, _did_.

Ever since Lana was old enough he'd hinted his affections for her. He was a staple at the Swann Residence, accompanied them to every event, and always asked her to reserve a dance for him.

Lois was quite torn by this as she knew that Chloe had never truly outgrown her affections for the then lieutenant, but while he was obviously protective and felt tender towards the blonde, his feelings for her were painfully brotherly.

"He asked me how he should go about proposing to her." Chloe mumbled as she arrived by Lois' side, downing a glass of champagne without stopping until the last of the liquid was burning down her throat. "I, of course, told him the best way possible to do it so that she says yes."

Lois eyes her sister worriedly. "You did the right thing."

"Of course I did." Chloe mumbled, obviously more than a little tipsy. "I might be the plainest of the Swann Daughters but I'm smart enough to know where I'm not wanted."

"Stop talking about yourself like that." Lois frowned, grabbing her arm.

Chloe's gaze went to where Norrington was asking Lana for a moment alone so they could talk. "I can't be here." She tore her arm out of Lois' hold and disappeared into the crowd.

Lois watched her go, worried, wanting to give chase yet also torn with the desire to watch Lana and see if she went through it.

Lucy motioned to Lois and made her way after Chloe.

Sighing, Lois reached for a glass of champagne from a passing servant and tipped her head back, drinking down the liquid.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Standing on the mast of the Jolly Mon, pirate Captain Jack Sparrow frowned as he realized that it was filling up with water faster than he'd expected. He jumped down, bailing the water out as fast as he could, nearly missing the three pirate skeletons hanging next to a sign that read "Pirates Ye Be Warned." He stood, paying homage to them, before looking up, smiling when he noticed that he was finally reaching the port. The boat sunk lower and lower, it was going to be a close one, and yet his luck paid off and he managed to step off of the boat's mast onto the dock right before it completely sunk.

Classy.

The Harbormaster rushed towards Jack. "What-hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat." Their gazes both went to the sunken boat. "And I shall need to know your name."

Jack eyed the pudgy man before handing him three shillings. "What d'ye say to three shillings...and we forget the name?"

The Harbormaster smiled. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

Jack eyed the Harbormaster's money pouch, and as he walked be he filched it, smirking as he put it away in his own pocket.

A soldier spotted him, making a face. "This dock is off limits to civilians."

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know." Jack reassured him, gazing around him suspiciously before returning his gaze to the soldier. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He tried to continue on his way but was once against thwarted by the dumpy little menace. His kohl-lined gaze rose towards the cliffs above, hearing music and laughter, before returning his gaze to the little man. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that such an upstanding gentleman such as yourself did not merit an invitation?"

The man made a face, gazing at another soldier talking to someone else, before returning his attention to Jack. "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians.

Obviously this dope and the other were the sorry bastards who'd been put on guard duty while the rest enjoyed whatever little party was going on above. "It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to be that..." he paused, seeing a young brunette looking around her angrily. "...that you're not exactly doing your job."

The soldier looked behind him and blinked. "Miss Swann?" He turned his back on Jack and hurried towards the girl. "Miss Swann, is everything alright?"

"Mr. Murtogg." Miss Swann was frowning at him. "Have you or Mr. Mullroy seen my sister around here?"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Jack climbed aboard the ship next to him, called the Interceptor, and made his way to the helm. He looked around, taking in a deep breath, hands at the wheel as he imagined himself captaining this vessel in the middle of the open sea. He could just envision his (trustworthy) crew, the rowdy laughter, the promise of looting and treasure! This ship wasn't anything like his beloved Pearl, but it wasn't shabby either.

He'd heard about this ship.

Supposedly no ship around could match the Interceptor for speed.

That could come in handy.

"Hey! You!" Murtogg shouted, bounding towards him. "Get away from there!"

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Mullroy arrived as well, both storming onto the Intercepter, guns trained on him.

"I'm sorry." Jack sighed. "It's just-it's such a pretty boat. Ship."

The Swann girl watched with interest as she slowly made her way up behind the two soldiers.

"What's your name?" Murtogg frowned.

"Smith." Jack decided the Harbormaster's alias was good enough. "Or Smithy, if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy wanted to know, that inquisitive bugger.

"Yeah!" Murtogg nodded. "And no lies!"

Well, if they insisted.

"Then I must confess." Jack declared with a sigh. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

Murtogg pouted. "I said no lies!"

Mullroy blinked. "I think he's telling the truth."

Murtogg snorted. "If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

The Swann girl smirked. "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

Jack smirked at her.

Now this girl he liked.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"And so he's proposing to her this very second." Chloe hiccuped, taking a long gulp of the flask she'd managed to swipe from Lord Wimbly before making her grand escape from James' promotion ceremony. "I couldn't stay there and watch him do it, especially knowing she doesn't love him back! It's not fair!"

"Maybe...maybe you shouldn't be drinking so much." The poor bastard she'd somehow roped into hearing her pathetic story gave her flask a distrusting look. "It's not going to make things any better for you. If anything it'll only give you a headache when you're sober."

"Have you ever been in love with anyone?" She bleared at him.

He had to shake his head no.

"Then you don't understand what I'm going through right now!" The blonde shook the flask at him accusingly. "I've been in love with James since I was ten. _Ten_! And I know I'm not pretty, but I was devoted to him dammit! I listened to every single boring story and laughed at every single _terrible_ joke!"

"Were they truly terrible?" He humored her.

"_Atrocious_!" She confirmed, swinging that flask around. "He has _no_ sense of humor! And he can't tell a joke the few times he tries! But he _tried_ so I _had_ to laugh and cheer him on!"

The fellow eyed her, reaching for the blonde quickly and rightening her when she nearly stumbled. "Maybe you should just pray and leave everything in God's hands."

She sneered. "Much good God's done me."

"You do believe in God, do you not?" He asked, reaching for her once more when she swayed violently. "Surely the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal is a God fearing woman."

"Oh no, you're going to start sermonizing me." Chloe groaned in despair, hiding her face in his neck as she sniffled. "I don't think I could take it right now."

He sighed, silent for a moment, before clearing his throat. "I know it won't mean much to you, Miss Swann, but I feel the need to let you know that I do not find you plain."

"You're a Bible pusher." She mumbled into his neck. "You're supposed to be ridiculously nice so I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth."

He chuckled. "I might be a...Bible Pusher, Miss Swan...but I'm also a man. And as a man I assure you that you are not plain."

She sniffled. "_Thank you."_

"You're very welcome." He replied.

"What the devil?" A familiar voice announced. "Miss Swann? What has happened to you?"

Chloe looked up, narrowing her eyes to get a good look at the newcomer, before letting go of the poor bastard who'd been her prisoner and throwing herself into Will's surprised arms. "Will!" She clung to him tightly. "Don't let anyone know this," she whispered loudly to him. "But I think I might be a _little_ bit drunk."

"Can you see her home safely?" The one who'd been listening to her for the last half hour asked.

"Of course. And I would be much obliged if you didn't tell anyone you saw her in this condition." Will nodded, picking Chloe up into his arms before turning and beginning to leave with her. He sighed, shifting her weight in his arms. "Miss Swann, this is highly inappropriate behavior on your part."

She didn't answer him, merely raised the flask to his lips.

He sighed, and took a drink.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois watched as Norrington led Lana towards the battlements of the Fort. Lana leaned against one of the pillars, steadying herself, as she fanned herself hastily and tried to catch the breath. Obviously Lois wasn't the only one having problems with the damned corsets.

Norrington cleared his throat and stepped onto the platform a little ahead of Lana, as if afraid to look at her and lose his courage. "You look very beautiful today Lana."

Lana continued to fan herself and chuckled softly, half-heartedly.

Lois stepped a little closer to be able to hear them better.

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I...must speak my mind." Norrington closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh...a marriage to a fine woman." He turned halfway to stare back at her. "You have become a fine woman, Lana."

Lois' gaze went to Lana.

"I can't breathe." Lana whispered.

"Yes..." Norrington turned his back on her, smiling shyly to himself. "I'm a bit nervous myself."

Lana's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fell off of the battlement, down the cliff into the water below.

"LANA!" Lois screamed, rushing to where the sister had been only moments ago.

Beneath, in the water, Lana's body could not be seen.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lucy Swann was the 'Daring' Swann Daughter. As the youngest of the four she'd gotten away with a lot by just giving her father a pleading expression and echoing a chorus of "please!". She'd never quite tempered down as everyone had promised him she would in time, instead becoming more rambunctious and active. Due to her ever shifting interests and her father's ever decreasing ability to deny her anything she wished, she'd been trained to ride and shoot and even fence. She went hunting with father whenever he did, and she tended to his hunting dogs. She tended to the horses. She drank his whiskey whenever he was in a good mood and she could hold it down better than he could. Lucy knew that her father many times viewed her as the son he'd never had and she fostered that view as much as she could because it benefitted her.

Also, it intimidated the males around her terribly. They couldn't fathom the thought of a woman besting them at riding, drinking, and fencing. Since she had no plans on marrying any time soon to any of the fools that hung around Swann Residence hoping to catch a glimpse of Lana...well...this served Lucy's purpose incredibly well.

From the time she'd hit eight Lucy Swann had decided that one day she'd grow up to be a pirate, and she hadn't looked back since. She'd begun preparing for her life of crime on the seven seas and had many times escaped the house dressed as a boy, a cap on her head covering her hair, so she could mingle and learn how to act like a boy. She made friends with street urchins, learnt how to pickpocket and any other skill that could help her in the life she planned on leading. The girl had taken on the name Lou while on the streets to help her blend in with the other boys, her scrawny body helping in the physical department.

To help herself fit this mentality she'd stopped answering to the name Lucy while at home, instead insisting that her family call her Lu, and since it was a shortened version of her name they didn't mind, much. Father still called her Lucy most of the time, yet her sisters had grown used to her pet name, and Chloe had found it cute, helping Lucy convince the others to respect her desire to not be referred to as Lucy yet Lu.

Yes, for years Lucy had been working, cultivating the knowledge and abilities she'd need to become the greatest pirate the caribbean had ever seen, and today her wish was going to come true. Murtogg and Mullroy, the idiots, mightn't known who it was they were conversing with, but she did. She knew the man telling them about how he'd become chief of some cannibals in Isla De Pelegosto was none other than the famed Captain Jack Sparrow. She also knew that his comment about commandeering a ship and pillaging was very well the truth, and she planned on joining in on the fun. This life here on Port Royal really wasn't for her, and while she adored her father and would miss him, she knew that a life on the open seas was what her future was supposed to be.

So she decided then and there that she was going to help Captain Jack Sparrow steal the Interceptor...which was obviously his plan.

"Blimey." Mullroy turned to Murtogg. "That was quite a tale."

"Tale is all it is." Murtogg grumbled.

Jack opened his mouth, probably to try and refute that, when suddenly a scream came from above.

Lucy looked up, eyes widening as a female body could be seen falling down from the battlements up above.

"LANA!" Lois screamed from somewhere above as the body broke through the water and disappeared beneath the surface.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack turned to the soldiers.

"I can't swim." Mullroy squeaked.

Jack glanced at Murtogg, who stared back at him. "Pride of the King Navy you are." He yanked off his hat and effects, handing it to Murtogg. "Do _not_ lose these!" And with that he dove in.

As soon as Lana's body disappeared from view, there seemed to be some sort of _explosion_ of energy that erupted from her. It caused ripples sea-wide, and the dock trembled from the force.

"What was that?" Murtogg looked around him nervously, hugging Jack's effects to his chest. "Earthquake?"

"Maybe we should get off of the dock." Mullroy whimpered.

"You _useless_-!" Lucy snapped at them, fighting with her dress angrily because she knew that with all of these layers and the corset she wouldn't be able to swim. The water would soak the material and weigh it down, dragging her under the surface and causing only more trouble for Jack. "He's got her!" She breathed in relief as Jack surfaced, Lana in his arms as he began swimming them back to the dock. "Help him you idiots!"

Mullroy rushed forwards and went to his knees, reaching for an unconscious Lana. "Ooh, I got her!" He groaned and yanked her up onto the dock as Jack hauled himself up next to them. "She's not breathing!"

"Move!" Jack shoved him aside and yanked out a dagger from his boot, cutting open her corset.

Suddenly Lana spat out water and gasped for breath.

"_Lana_!" Lucy fell on her knees, wiping the sea water from her older sister's face. "Are you okay?"

Lana coughed, looking around her, confused. "What happened?"

"Never would've thought of that." Mullroy admitted, eyeing Jack with admiration.

"_Clearly_ you've never been to Singapore." Jack sat on the dock, taking in a deep breath, before his eyes narrowed when he noticed what Lucy had, the pirate doubloon around Lana's neck. "Where did you get that?"

Lana looked down and then her eyes widened as she stuffed it back into her bodice. "It-it was a _gift_."

Suddenly the dock echoed with the sound of a stampede, and Lucy looked up to see Norrington, father, Lois and some of the guard rushing down, some of the people from the ceremony peeking in the back to see if Lana had survived the fall.

Norrington unsheathed his sword, pointing it to Jack. "On your feet."

"_Lana_." Father rushed to Lana and helped her and Lucy both up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Lana nodded, a little jittery, smiling reassuringly at Lois, who raced forwards and cupped her face, eyeing her worriedly. "I'm fine, Lois."

"_Blood corset_!" Lois hugged her younger sister tightly. "I thought we'd lost you!"

Lucy noticed Jack glancing appreciatively at Lois, and she blinked, a little amused at this and a little wary.

"He saved me." Lana turned to Jack with a smile. "Thank you."

He looked left and right before returning his gaze to her and nodding.

Lois peeled from her sister and turned to Jack, sweeping the wet man in a tight hug. "_Thank you_."

"_Lois_!" Father cried in scandal.

Jack obviously was enjoying this, though he obviously wasn't sure where to put his hands given the fact that father was there. "Pleasure is all mine, to be sure."

Norrington watched Jack with dark suspicion in his eyes.

Lucy didn't like it, she didn't like it at all.

To distract the nearly appointed Commodore, she grabbed Lana and shoved her towards him. "Aren't you worried about Lana, Commodore? She nearly died while under _your_ care. Do you not have some explaining to do? Have you nothing to say about yourself?"

"_Lucy_." Father hissed in horror at his daughter calling out the Commodore in such a manner in front of a congregation of their peers.

Norrington flinched, tearing his gaze from Jack, turning to Lana, expression torn. "I am so sorry, Miss Swann. If I hadn't been so-."

Lucy failed to listen to the rest, slipping to where Murtogg was, grabbing Jack's effects from him.

The soldier happily let them go, going closer to the others to witness as Norrington finally got on his knee, proposing to Lana.

Lucy felt a little badly for throwing Lana to the wolves so to speak, but everyone had known she'd end up marrying Norrington, so if the whole spectacle could serve some purpose, she was going to milk it for all its distractive worth. The youngest Swann daughter edged to the pirate and handed him back his effects, placing his hat upon his wet head.

"I'd use the diversion and get out of here before they remember you, Captain Sparrow." She winked, motioning with her chin to a small passage onto dry land behind the many people congregated.

A look of shocked pleasured crossed his kohl-lined eyes and he gave a crooked little bow before escaping behind everyone and into Port Royal just as claps filled the air, pronouncing Lana's acceptance to marry Norrington.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

After Lana's less than glamorous proposal and acceptance, the Swann family returned to their large, glorious house. Father kissed Lana's forehead, congratulating her once more on the wonderful match she'd made for herself, pride in his eyes as he watched the soaked girl hurry upstairs with the maids to bathe and change into something dry and warm. It wouldn't do for the young future bride to catch her death so soon after having found herself a groom, and despite her little event on the battlement they were to return there in the night for Lady Foxley had decided to throw the Commodore and Lana a celebration party on the same battlement in the night. As it was an open event all of Port Royal was liable to see the house of Foxley's wealth and taste during the celebration, which was probably why Lady Foxley had wanted to host the celebration.

Lois went to the sitting room and frowned, seeing Chloe's seat empty. When her sister had disappeared Lois had been so sure she'd come here, she'd even told father that Chloe had returned home, feeling faint.

"Miss Lois?"

She twirled, smiling at the maid. "Yes Norma?"

"Miss Chloe is upstairs resting." The pretty dark skinned woman declared with a sad smile. "Mister Turner appeared with her half an hour ago, she was smelling of spirits but he brought her home safely. I helped her out of her corset and dress and left her to sleep it off in her room."

"Thank you, Norma." Lois smiled, placing a thankful hand on the girl's shoulders, as the eldest female she was used to being the woman of the house and in charge of the family matters and personnel. "We'll have to send some sort of thank you to Mister Turner for being so good to us."

Norma nodded before excusing herself to help another maid in an adjourning room.

Sighing, Lois went to the window and drew across the curtains slightly to gaze onto the busy street outside, trying to tell herself that Chloe's heart would one day be whole once more upon finding another man, one who could return her feelings, and Lana would one day return Norrington's. Lois stood there, gazing at the carriages passing by yet not truly seeing them as she tried to convince herself that she was doing the right thing in pushing Lana to accept Norrington's proposal while she herself had turned down Cutler Beckett's.

Then again, while Cutler Becker was quickly rising in the ranks of the East India Trading Company, soon to become someone very important thanks to his ambition, there was something about him that she couldn't accept. For one, she couldn't accept the fact that he was a part of the slave trade. The Swann residence might have maids and butlers and such, but everyone had their freedom and were paid fairly for the services rendered. The mere thought of someone being the property of someone else, it sickened Lois to the core, and she hadn't ever been able to get passed that to give Becker a chance.

Thankfully her father must have sensed something as well because he'd seemed _relieved_ when she'd come to him with the news of Cutler Beckett's proposal and her decision to decline it. It was thanks to that situation that she knew father wasn't just trying to marry them off to successful men, but to men whose characters he knew were noble and just and would treat them like princesses-just as they'd been treated by him while growing up.

Sensing movement across the street, Lois focused her gaze, eyes widening slightly when she saw the man who'd saved Lana from drowning. He was leaning in an alleyway, eyeing the house in a curious manner. Usually Lois would be suspicious of anyone who acted this way and would call for the constable to come and deal with the bystander, but this man had saved her sister's life...and...Lois didn't understand it, but there was something about him that drew her in. Maybe it was his long black hair, the beads, or the kohl that lined his eyes...whatever it was...she...

"I plan on conveniently losing my corset as soon as I take it off."

Lois turned, hand to her beating heart, smiling sheepishly at her youngest sister. "Can you help lose mine as well?"

"Oh, after the little fall Lana did thanks to it, I'm not taking any chances." Lucy declared, leaning in the doorway. "I'm losing _all_ of our corsets."

Lois smiled brighter. "After what happened with Lana, I don't father will mind, even _if_ they are apparently of the 'highest fashion' in England."

Winking at her sister, Lucy turned and headed towards the stairs.

Lois smiled at the brunette before turning to stare back out of the window.

The stranger was gone.

She sighed, wondering why she felt disappointed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She kept having that nightmare.

Even after she'd excused herself to her room and tried to rest after that horrifying fall from the battlement Lana's rest had been disturbed by the nightmare that'd been plaguing her for months now.

In it Chloe was shackled to a bed, crying. She didn't look hurt physically but was clearly miserable, and a prisoner, if one could go by the shackle.

Lana would wake up terrified, horrified and guilty.

Was this her conscience telling her that this was how Chloe felt deep inside about Norrington's feelings for her?

Like always after the nightmare, Lana had slipped out of her bedroom and into Chloe's, finding her blonde sister seeming a bit under the weather yet otherwise fine. Without a word exchanged between them Lana slipped under the covers with Chloe, gaze going to the ceiling, hand finding and clasping Chloe's. She felt sick at her stomach knowing that she was marrying the one that Chloe was in love with, a man Lana herself felt nothing but kind regard for, but she hadn't had a choice. Everyone, Chloe included, were telling her that this was what she should do. With a Commodore in the family it would only help father, and Lana knew that as wife of James Norrington she'd be well taken care of and very much adored. Still, she'd hoped, up until that last moment when Will had turned and left the promotion ceremony, that he would take her aside and ask her to run away with him. Everyone at the ceremony knew that Norrington would choose that moment to finally propose to her, Will had known, and he'd turned and walked away.

"I'm happy for you, you know. I know that if there's anyone who would love and adore you and let you live the sort of life you're used to, the luxuries you're used to, it's Ja...it's Commodore Norrington." Chloe finally spoke, turning towards Lana, tightening her hold on her hand. "I don't love him anymore. It's my bruised ego more than anything else that hurts."

Lana doubted that, but was so eternally grateful that Chloe wouldn't let this come between them, trying desperately to forget the nightmare that haunted her. "Will left the ceremony. He didn't even _try_."

Chloe sighed, sitting up. "I was drunk, he brought me home to make sure that I didn't do something to embarrass the family...or wasn't taken advantage of by someone in my irresponsible state." She looked up guiltily at Lana. "He might have done something to stop you, to tell you of his true feelings, if he wasn't being such a gentleman and helping me. Your sister."

Lana sat up, hating herself for the hope she felt in her heart at those words. "Do you really think so?"

The blonde nodded. "I'm _so sorry_."

Lana gazed at her sister, sighing.

Both of them felt guilty towards the other.

She reached out and hugged Chloe tightly. "If he really loves me, he'll do something, even if I'm engaged now. He'll-he'll at least _tell_ me, won't he?"

Chloe held her tightly, not saying anything.

Lana closed her eyes tightly, a tear beginning to make its way down the side of her face.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The celebration of Lana Swann's engagement to Commodore James Norrington took place at the same battlements the Commodore's promotion ceremony had. The night was lit up with bright lights and singing and dancing. Merry revelry was at every corner, people laughing and an air of nostalgia and hope for the future both intermingling as finally the union they'd all been waiting for had been cemented. None was happier than Governor Swann himself, and Chloe couldn't help but smile as she watched him beaming with pride knowing that he could sleep in peace when it came to securing Lana's future. He danced with the young bride to be, happiness shining from his smile as he spoke to her, and Lana smiled tenderly up at him, adoring him just as much as her sisters did for all he'd done for them when he'd found them.

He was more loving a father than any man alive, of that the girls had always been certain.

Sure, he might be a little oblivious to certain facts, such as the fact that he was marrying the wrong daughter off to the Commodore, but his intentions were pure and noble and the girls couldn't fault him for it.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Miss Chloe?" James asked, finding her as he always seemed to do, an enchanted smile on his face as he stood with his back to the wall. "I missed your presence after the promotion ceremony and my betrothal."

Chloe tried not to flinch, remembering how tipsy she'd been, basically taking that poor stranger hostage so she could relay her tale of woe...and how Will had had to remove her from the battlement before she made more of a fool of herself. "I was feeling a little faintish and Mr. Turner saw me home safely. I probably would have fainted as well like Lana had I not."

"I want to thank you," James turned to her, smile tender. "You have been a constant encouragement, in both my career and personal life, and I want you to know how happy I am to soon be able to call you my dear sister."

She hoped the tears she couldn't keep from shining in her eyes were mistaken for tears of joy as she smiled sadly at him. "I always knew you'd be a part of my family."

She-she'd just hoped that he'd have been her _husband-_not her brother-in-law.

James reached out and brushed away at a tear with his thumb. "Know, Miss Chloe, that I will take care of your family as if they were my own, and should anything befall your father, I will happily make sure you and your sisters are well provided for until some lucky gentleman can win your love and hand."

Her heart hurt, smile wavering.

Sensing movement from the shadows behind James, Chloe's gaze shifted to the darkness in time to see Will Turner turn away and disappear into the crowds.

Chloe's eyes widened and then searched the crowd for Lana, watching her hazel eyes on Will, tears of disappointment just barely keeping from escaping down her cheek.

Right then and there Chloe realized with a sinking heart that Lana was never going to love or be happy with James, her heart had always belonged to, and always would belong to, Will Turner-who'd never do anything of his own free will because he probably felt that he didn't deserve to be with a daughter of the Governor.

If Lana married James and Will loved her while she loved him..three of the most important people in Chloe's lives were going to be miserable for the rest of their existences...

The blonde pulled away from James' touch. "_Excuse me James, I have something I need to do_!"

And with that she hurried after the blacksmith's apprentice.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois gazed through the throng, trying to locate her younger sisters.

Lucy seemed a little bored as she leaned against one of the columns and just watched the merrymakers in front of her. Her gaze met Lois' and she gave an amused roll of her eyes, communicating silently how stupid she found all of this.

Sometimes the eldest Swann Daughter feared the youngest would _never_ marry.

Lois shook her head at Lucy and then searched for the blonde Swann, finally finding her standing up on the dais, searching the crowd, frown on her face.

Chloe seemed to alternate from sending Lana worried looks to glaring at the crowd, trying to find someone yet unable to and appeared very displeased at this fact.

Lois wondered who it was Chloe sought.

The brunette was about to head towards the blonde and ask her when she stopped, spotting someone who stood out like a sore thumb amidst the merrymakers. It was the man before, wearing the same clothes, yet additionally donning a pair of women's opera glasses. He was using it to search through the crowd as well, while munching on something he'd snatched from one of the passing waiters. She was halfway towards his, dodging some of the people coming to speak to her, before she even realized what she was doing.

He half-turned, the opera glasses turned towards her, and then he froze. The man tore them from his face as if to make sure what he was seeing correctly, and then threw them behind him, thankfully missing hitting someone with them as he gave her what she sure he thought was an innocent smile as he tried (unsuccessfully) to blend in with the crowd.

"We meet again." She smiled, reaching him, dropping slightly in a curtsy.

"That we did." He nodded, swaying a little as he crookedly bowed, his beaded braids falling into his face. He blew at them, trying to remove them from his face, and when that failed he straightened up quickly and with a toss of his head they were back and in place once more, his smile shockingly charming given the fact that he was terribly awkward and somewhat ridiculous. "You wouldn't be stalking me, would you love?"

She gave a bark of laughter at the silliness of the question. "I assure you, sir, that I am not."

"Pity, I assure you." He declared with some seriousness before turning his attention to where Lana was now dancing with Norrington. "Your...sister..."

"Lana?" Lois asked, turning her attention to the beauty whom the whole room was fixated with.

"Her last name is Swann I'd reckon." He declared curiously.

"Of course." She raised an eyebrow, curious at the question.

"As opposed to...I don't know..._Turner_ maybe?"

Lois blinked, turning to look at him. "No, she isn't a Turner, but we _know_ a Turner. Will Turner. He's Mr. John Brown the Blacksmith's apprentice."

The man straightened immediately. "Will. As in short for William. A good, respectable name. No doubt named after his father?"

By now Lois' curiosity was terribly piqued as she turned completely towards him. "I believe Chloe told me Will's father's name was William, yes. But he's dead."

"The medallion she wore...that a gift from young Mister Turner?"

Lois' eyes widened.

He'd seen the doubloon...and he _knew_ about it! He somehow knew about Will!

"I-I-where are my manners?" She began to fan herself. "You saved my sister's life and I have yet to ask your name." She reached out her hand. "My name is Lois Swann."

He seemed to have read through her clumsy act of subterfuge yet grinned toothily nonetheless, probably already getting any answer he'd needed from her reaction. "Jack-_Smith_." He reached out and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it.

Lois blushed, shocked at the jolt that rushed through her body at the contact of his lips to her skin.

Jack's gaze went to behind her before he returned his attention to her. "I must be on my way." With a dip of his hat he backed away, a couple dancing past him, and by the time they twirled away he was gone.

Lois tried searching for him all over the ceremony, and felt both intrigue and disappointment when she failed to locate him.

"Lois dear, where _is_ your sister?" Father arrived by her side, distracted, gaze all around them. "_Commodore_ Norrington wishes to make a speech and as his new family we should all be in attendance."

"Which sister, father?" Lois sent the crowd one last look before turning her attention to the Governor of Port Royal.

"_Chloe_." Father pouted, fixing his wig slightly. "You'd think she'd be the first one cheering them on, James informed me that if it wasn't for her support and coaching he never would have had the courage to ask for our Lana."

Lois gave her father a sad smile. "I'll look around quickly."

"Good girl." He smiled at her gratefully, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I can always depend on you." He sighed. "What shall I do when a man worthy of you finds his way to your side?"

With that he sighed, going off, presumably to join Norrington and Lana.

Lois watched him go, before sending one last look around her for Jack...and then sighed and started her search for her blonde sister.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Miss Swann this is _highly_ inappropriate behavior!" Will gasped as Chloe stormed into Brown's Smithy, glaring daggers at him. "You should not be by yourself at night, or without a proper escort or companion, such as a sister or your maid Estrella!"

"You need to talk to her Will." Chloe frowned, going up to him and stopping a couple of steps away, a little winded from having hurried all the way to the smithy from the celebration, having figured he'd retreated to the safety of the establishment, which was so close to the battlement. "I helped James propose to her, I _wanted_ them to be happy together, but she hasn't really smiled _once_ since the engagement! All she can think of is you!"

Will stilled before lowering his hammer and sighing, taking off his apron. "Miss Swann..."

"Don't Miss Swann me!" She snapped at him, shaking her finger. "You need to go talk to Lana. You need to either tell her you're in love with her and we'll help you elope or you tell her you don't feel for her and you let her get married _without_ all of her questions and doubts!"

"I have never acted inappropriately towards your sister." Will replied softly.

"Will, you two have been close ever since childhood." She sighed, gazing up into his face earnestly. "Ever since James put her to take care of you when we rescued you Lana has always seen herself as yours, your friend, your playmate, your guardian, your future bride."

Will looked away.

"And I _know_ you feel tenderly towards her too." Chloe rested her hand on his arm, imploring him to look at her. "It is obvious in the way you are with her. You care dearly for her, you thought she was an _angel_ the first time you saw her! She's never forgotten that. None of us have. We've always suspected from childhood how you two feel for each other." She tightened her hold on his arm. "_Please_. I know that you keep yourself back from admitting your love because you worry about the difference in your stations."

His face tightened, betraying the truth in that sentence. "Miss-Chloe-you-there are just too many things you do not understand about-." He sighed, shaking his head with growing frustration. "I ask you to please speak no further of this subject."

"Don't you know us well enough to know that we don't care about stations and money?" She whispered, pushing her luck because Will always let her get away with doing so. "Of course father would prefer his daughters to all marry men of means, but Will, know that I tell you the truth when I say that if we love someone, it is for his heart and soul, not for how rich the man is or his name or position in society!" She came closer, trying to find his eyes yet unable to. "Will, you are a _fine_ man, one of the finest I know and ever will know, and any woman would be lucky to be your bride."

Will continued looking away before slowly, silently, turning his gaze on her.

She drew closer, finally catching his gaze and keeping it. "If you love my sister you need to tell her how you feel! If you love someone, _truly_ love someone, you fight for that person despite all odds!"

"Is that what this is then? You fighting for the person you love?" He stared down at her surprisingly resentfully before removing her hand from his arm. "If I were to bow to your wishes and steal your sister from her fiance, is it your plan to comfort the brokenhearted Commodore?"

The sound of the slap echoed throughout the smithy.

From where he snored drunkenly, Mr. Brown grumbled in his sleep yet didn't stir.

Will's gaze was lowered, his hands clutched at his side, his cheek slightly pink from the blow.

"I have more pride and dignity than you give me credit for, Mister Turner." She glared at him, hurt. "I will _not_ be second best to my sister in my husband's eyes. I could _never_ marry someone when I wasn't the first one in his heart." Chloe raised her chin. "Should Commodore Norrington ever decide to see me in such a light, I would discourage any such notions of courtship. I will _not_ be known as the Swann sister he had to settle for." Her eyes flashed with emotion. "_Never_."

"I apologize for my cruel and insensitive words, they were uncalled for. You are only trying to do what you believe..." Will whispered, unable to look at her. "Please know I would _never_ suffer any harm come to you, especially by my own hand or careless tongue."

"I know I pry into matters that have nothing to do with me...but know that I do so because I want you two happy-and for so many years I was sure happiness for my sister and you was each other. If I'm wrong, if I misread your feelings I apologize. I mean no harm." She looked away and sighed. "Whatever your feelings are for Lana, let her know, Will. Let her know before the wedding." The blonde turned and headed towards the door.

Will was still for a brief moment before jolting forwards. "It is late at night and not safe for a lady to be out on her own." He looked away, towards the sleeping blacksmith. "Let me walk you to wherever it is you are headed."

"There's no need, I'm going back to the celebration." She replied, already at the door. "I will _not_ add fuel to the fire and have everyone gossip about how I was too heartbroken to even attend their betrothal ceremony."

He looked up at her and then down again, taking in a deep breath. "Commodore Norrington was a fool for not seeing you as you deserve."

She hesitated, gazing at him over her shoulder. "I know."

He sighed. "It is now my time to speak out of turn."

She tilted her head curiously. "Speak your mind freely, Will."

"Ever since the moment I first fixed my eyes on you on the Dauntless, you have been in love with the Commodore." Will swallowed, gaze going to the fire. "You say that one should fight for the one loved, and yet have you fought for that Commodore of yours?"

"Yes I have." Chloe nodded sadly, turning fully to face the young blacksmith. "I told him I loved him."

Will's head jerked towards her viciously, eyes widening.

"James smiled and told me he loved me as well," Chloe whispered sadly. "That he'd always considered me the sister he'd wanted as a child, and has held me in tender regard ever since that crossing to Port Royal on the _HMS Dauntless_. He then informed me that he wished to truly make me his sister, and asked me for my blessing to ask Lana to marry him. Even tonight as we talked he told me of the joy of soon being able to call me sister."

Will just watched her silently, sadness deep in his dark orbs. "I am sorry." His gaze lowered once more to the apron in his hands. "It is a dark torment, loving someone who doesn't see you the way you see them."

"What would you know about that?" She smiled tenderly, going towards her dear, dear friend, reaching up to cup his cheek with her hand as she gazed deep into the eyes of the man she trusted the most after her father. "What woman could not love you, William Turner?"

He tore his gaze from her, silent.

"Don't worry about me or my heart, I can move on now. One must fight for those they love, but if that person truly doesn't love you, one should also know how to make a graceful retreat so as to not lose said person forever." She let her hand slip from Will's cheek with a sigh, bringing it to her heart. "It will hurt, and I'll always care for James...but I can stop loving him now."

Mr. Brown snorted in his sleep.

"I do not know if you are too filled with pride or if I do not have enough." Will's voice was hoarse.

She looked back up at him confused.

His dark gaze finally caught hers. "Unlike you, if the one I loved loved another but couldn't have him, I would be content with being second in her heart as long as I _had_ her heart."

Chloe gazed deep into his emotion-filled gaze, feeling herself drawn into their depths, before something crackled in the fire-the sound jolting her out of this odd trance as she pulled away, confused.

"Please, let me see you safely to the ceremony." Will whispered.

She looked up at him, and then smiled, and nodded. "Okay."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lucy wasn't surprised when their overprotective father nearly panicked when they couldn't find Chloe _once more_ until she finally appeared, smiling way too brightly and happy to be genuine. It annoyed Lucy how self-sacrfiicing the blonde was being about the whole thing. If this had been Lucy and if she'd loved someone as much and as long as Chloe had Norrington, Lucy would have fought with nails and teeth if she had to to keep him, even if she'd had to fight against her sister. Then again, Lucy had never been good at sharing. She'd never been in love either, or been even remotely attracted to a man no matter how handsome he was.

She kept wondering the whole night if she was the only one who thought Lana marrying Norrington was utter stupidity. And as they all congregated in Lana's room while in their night gowns, gossiping and trying to wait out the adrenaline in their systems from the excitement of the night, Lucy wondered if she was the only Swann Daughter who wanted to puke.

This was all so idiotic.

"I wore it all night, thinking it might be a good luck token and he'd come to me." Lana sighed, pulling off the chain with the doubloon she rarely took off anymore. "But he didn't. He left. Again."

"He returned to the smithy." Chloe frowned, pulling a strand behind her ear. "I went to see him, and told him to talk to you."

"Chloe! You _didn't!_" Lana protested, and yet all could see the hope shinning in her eyes, the slight smile curving her lips.

"You two need to finally talk about the feelings you share." Chloe responded, frowning. "If you are to marry James or not-you can't have so many doubts and I told him he had to speak to you and tell you the truth of his feelings."

"Oh Chloe!" Lana brought her hands to her cheeks in horror. "How _could_ you?"

"I agree with Chloe." Lois declared. "Whatever is between you and Will...you need to speak to him about it and him to you. It's not fair to anyone, Norrington included, for you to marry with all these feelings and issues unresolved."

Lana bit her bottom lip, clutching the doubloon tightly. "Do you think-do you think he _will_ talk to me? Tell me his real feelings?"

Lucy remained silent, wondering so herself.

Out of all of the Swann Daughters she was probably the one who knew Will Turner the best. The others didn't know the many times she'd snuck out to meet him so they could practice swordplay together. He'd asked her to teach him all she learnt from her lessons, and in return he'd craft her the most magnificent sword once he felt his skills were mastered. They practiced together three times a week, and during those duels not only had their talent for the sword grown, but their friendship had as well. Will confided things to her that she knew no one else knew, and she knew that if her sisters knew the truth about young Turner's heart they would all be incredibly surprised.

Lois reached out and clasped Lana's hand with hers comfortingly. "If your heart and his are entwined, we will support you."

Lana looked around all of them, hope glistening in her orbs. "But you all wanted me to marry Norrington."

"James is a good man, and would make anyone a fine match." Chloe predictably defended the Commodore. "But if your love is returned by Will-how could we be happy knowing you married another?"

Lana, much to Lucy's horror, began to cry, and threw herself happily into Lois' arms.

The elder Swann girl held her tightly and comforted her as she cried.

Lucy sighed, somewhat annoyed, as she reached for the doubloon Lana had dropped. The youngest Swann had always coveted that piece of gold, but Lana had staked claim on Will's medallion and Lucy knew that if it were to go missing she would be the one under suspicion, so she'd left it in her older sister's possession. "Shouldn't you give this back to him? This _is_ his."

Lana pulled back and yanked the medallion back. "I _am_ going to give it back to him! I didn't _steal_ it."

"No, you only borrowed it without permission for the last _eight years_." Lucy replied.

"_Lu_." Lois frowned at her.

"What? It's true!" Lucy frowned. "That medallion is Will's, and I know Lana took it because it's obviously a pirate's piece and she didn't want Norrington seeing it, but she's had eight years to give it back to him. How many times have we all visited the smithy since then? We've been regulars since children! We've snuck out so Lana could bring Will lunches, Lois could try to interrogate him on his life with his mother in North Carolina and then their life after they moved back to England after his father abandoned them, and Chloe could keep bringing him all those many books of craftsmanship so he could learn his trade since Mr. Brown is a complete _drunkard!_ _Why_ hasn't the medallion been given back to him in all this time? _Why_?" Lucy frowned. "For all we know it could be a family heirloom, it obviously had some sort of sentimental value to him, and yet we've been keeping it from him. _Why_? So Lana can feel closer to him?"

"_Lu_!" Lois snapped at her. "_Enough_!"

Lana held the doubloon to her heart, tears forming in her eyes, before she passed it to Chloe. "I need you to give this back to him."

The blonde made a face, refusing the gold piece. "Why? _You_ should be the one to give it to him. It would give you the perfect opportunity to talk to Will."

"I couldn't look him in the face and explain that I've kept something precious to him from him all these years." Lana's voice choked, clutching the doubloon tightly in her shaking fist. "Lu's right. I'm so _selfish_!"

Lois shot Lucy a glare as Chloe now drew the crying Lana into her arms.

"_What_?" Lucy snapped at Lois. "I _never_ said the word _selfish_!"

Shaking her head, Lois picked up the dropped medallion and gazed at it, frowning. "Jack asked questions about it tonight."

Lucy's eyes narrowed at that, wondering who the world this Jack was. "_Jack_?"

"Jack Smith, the man who saved Lana's life today, I saw him tonight." Lois replied, for a moment her lips tilted it a smile before she shook her head and cleared her throat, going serious once more. "He asked if Lana's last name was Turner...and when he found out it belonged to Will, he asked if Will's father was named William as well."

Lana pushed away from Chloe, wiping at her eyes rapidly. "How does he know about Will's family?"

"I don't know." Lois replied, placing the gold piece in Lana's hands, curling the girl's fingers over it. "But you should give this to Will, tell him the truth, and tell him Jack Smith might now something about his father."

Lana tightened her grip on the medallion and then looked up and nodded. "Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow."

If only they'd all known that tomorrow would be too late.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Will Turner." The barkeep announced in surprise, causing Jack to look up immediately with wide-eyed surprise as the man who looked almost identical to a young Bootstrap Bill entered the pub. "Never thought I'd see you here. Didn'tcha swear off spirits ever since yer drunkard of a master left ya tending to the business?"

The young man, who looked terribly uptight, sat down and gave the barkeep a sour glance. "Whiskey."

The fatter, older man sent him a surprised look and went to get the man his poison of choice.

Jack watched the boy over his cup of rum, kohl-lined eyes narrowed. He'd seen this fellow earlier on escorting a blonde girl to the big hoity toity party up at the battlements. He'd been obviously protecting her, and only once she'd arrived at the battlement had he turned heel and left.

Now Jack discovered that this was the same stupid bastard who'd given his golden medallion to the girl who was going to marry a man who ran around in a _wig _and a poncy little outfit.

It had to be demoralizing for sure losing to a man like that.

"Here you go, lad." The barman lowered the glass before Will. "This one's on the house. I recognize the look in a man's eyes when his heart is twisting his gut."

Will didn't answer, just grabbed the glass of whiskey and threw his head back, gulping down some before beginning to cough immediately, pounding his chest, betraying just how unused he was to liquor.

"Will Turner." Jack cleared his throat, finishing his rum as he caught the attention of the young man. "You wouldn't per chance work for Master _Brown_ at his smithy, would you?"

Will's eyes narrowed as he turned towards him. "You know Brown?"

Ah, so it _was_ the same boy that delicious morsel at the ceremony had told him of.

"Yes, yes, fine man." Jack assured him, swaying slightly drunkenly as he made his way towards him, sitting down next to the boy and ordering more rum. "But more importantly, I met the treasure you covet, lovely girl."

Will went pale, eyes widening. "You know Miss Swann?"

"I fished her out of the ocean today, nicest catch ever to be caught!" Jack declared, grinning toothily as his large cup was filled once more and he took a long, appreciative gulp of the delicious liquid. "Heard it was tediously boring on this isle, nothing like _Tortuga_, but the moment I set foot on the dock lovely ladies start falling out of the sky." He took another gulp. "Terribly exciting."

There was a pause, and then the boy surprisingly enough relaxed, losing that near terror he'd had moments ago.

"So _you_ are the one who saved Miss Lana." Will declared as he cradled his whiskey. "Thank you for that, she is like a sister to me."

"Sister, eh?" Jack raised a curious eyebrow. "Noticed the gift you gave her. 'M surprised a mere blacksmith's apprentice could give her so...fine...a gift."

Will's eyes narrowed, displeasure darkening his features. "You are mistaken. I have never gifted Miss Lana with anything."

"Oh?" Jack raised an eyebrow, wondering if the youngling was a good actor or if the Swann girl had lied to him. "According to her sister a young Mister Will Turner, apprentice to Mr. Brown gave your Miss Lana the gold doubloon."

Suddenly Will went still, eyes widening, skin paling. "It can't be."

Jack watched, taking another gulp of rum.

"I thought-I thought I had lost it during the shipwreck when I was a child!" Will snapped, downing the rest of his whiskey and standing, slamming down some money before storming out of the pub.

Apparently the girl had stolen the boy's medallion.

Jack couldn't keep his lips from tilting as he chuckled. "_Ooops_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

On top of the Fort, Governor Swann toured the wall with his future son-in-law. He beamed, prouder than he had been in the longest time, secure in the knowledge that Lana would be married to a fine man in good standing. As wife of the Commodore Lana would continue living the quality of life he'd always given her, and would be loved and very well taken care of. Also, Weatherby wanted grandchildren _terribly_, and he knew that Lana and the Commodore would give him beautiful grandchildren whom he'd be able to dote on and spoil and shower his love on.

Though, before he could allow his mind to be distracted by the thought of miniature Lana and Norringtons running all around his large Manor, Weatherby knew that once Lana was married he would have to set his mind upon searching for a match for his other daughters. He planned on living for many more years to come, but one never knew when an accident or evil intent could cut a life short, and he wanted to make sure that if anything should happen to him, that his dear daughters would be well cared for and married to men who deserved them. The girls might not have been his by blood-something no one knew-but from the moment he'd found the shivering children he'd loved them, and knew he'd do all in his power to make sure they were happy.

"I want to thank you again, Sir, for giving me your blessing." The Commodore declared humbly. "I will live to make your daughter happy."

"I know that Commodore." Weatherby smiled, hands clasped behind his back. "You will make me a fine son-in-law and I know you shall protect my daughters should anything happen to me before I can find them all equally fine husbands."

"Of course Sir." Norrington replied with genuine honesty.

"Good man." Weatherby smiled, nodding, before turning out towards sea and sighing. "Ghastly weather we're having tonight, don't you think?"

"Bleak." Norrington agreed. "Very bleak."

Weatherby's eyes narrowed as he leaned forwards. "What's that?"

The Commodore turned to where the older man was looking, his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to make out what Governor was seeing. "_Cannon fire_!" He tackled Weatherby to the ground as the wall behind them exploded. "Return fire!" He helped the Governor to his feet while shouting to his soldiers. "Sight the muzzle flash!"

"Aim for the flashes!" One of the soldiers echoed.

"I need a full strike, fore and aft! Let these demons both bite at this!" Norrington snarled and cannons began firing back at their attackers as he turned to his soon to be father-in-law. "Governor, barricade yourself in my office."

Weatherby hesitated, stunned and shocked by the attack that was taking place, Port Royal exploding under cannon fire.

"That's an order!" Norrington snapped.

Grabbing a hold of his wig, Weatherby rushed to do as ordered.

Thanks to the deep fog he never noticed the ship with the black sails on the turbulent waters, or the pirates coming ashore in boats.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Pacing the smithy, Will glared at the shadows around him.

After Chloe's visit to him tonight he'd decided to talk to Miss Lana tomorrow, to give her his congratulations on her upcoming marriage and hopefully that way let her realize the feelings he had for her were platonic. He didn't feel the need to embarrass the sweet girl by coming outright and letting her know that the feelings he had for her had never been...love. It was why he'd never spoken to her before, because he'd been sure that she'd find love with one of the many men courting her and would of her own volition give up on this one-sided infatuation. Obviously though this wasn't to be, and he owed it to their friendship and such to let her know that she should marry the Commodore...that Will would never love her in that way.

He sighed, leaning hard against the wall.

It wasn't something he was proud of, but he'd gone to the Commodore's ceremony long enough to see Norrington take Lana aside and know for _sure_ that he would propose, as Chloe had confided sadly in him days earlier. Ever since he was a child Will had been unable to keep his eyes from following the blonde Swann, and yet even at the age of twelve he'd known that she had eyes only for Norrington, and had preferred to keep her close to him in any way possible, even if it was by abusing her protective, sisterly love. He hadn't let himself have any hope, sure that once she was old enough to marry Norrington would be smart enough to propose to her, and yet as Chloe grew into marrying age Norrington began to show interest in _Lana_, and Will wasn't proud of it, but he'd begun to feel hope.

If Norrington married Lana...it would leave Chloe for Will...

It was why he struggled despite his drunkard master to become the best blacksmith in Port Royal...in the _Caribbean_. He knew he didn't have anything to offer her, nothing like she was used to, but he also knew that if Chloe loved someone she wouldn't care about his riches or status...it was one of the things he loved about her.

He snarled at his own selfishness and slammed his closed fist into the wall.

Chloe was suffering and he was already planning on how to comfort her...and use those feelings against her to keep her by his side forever.

What sort of villain _was_ he?

And now...and now he found out Lana had had the one thing he'd had of his father-his most priceless valuable-and everything was mixing inside of him.

Anger, resentment...so many emotions.

He wanted to storm to the Swann Residence and demand an answer, yet knew he had to calm, had to wait until at least tomorrow...a respectable hour...

His tormented thoughts were interrupted by the sound of cannons, and explosions that rocked Port Royal.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I know those guns." Jack whispered, going to look out of the window of the pub as chaos erupted in Port Royal. "Its the _Pearl_."

One of the local drunkards looked up at that. "The _Black_ Pearl?" He dropped his tankard of ale. "I've heard stories of her! She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years! Never leaves _any_ survivors!"

"No survivors?" Jack snorted as he stared back at the man. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

The drunkard blinked.

And then someone threw a hatchet in through the window.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Canon fire blazed through the night, causing tremors to shake the land, and the lights of the many fires blazing lit the night brightly. Even as the four Swann Daughters pressed against the window of Lana's bedroom, they could see pirates racing towards the house. Given the fact that it was the Governor's house there was no home finer or grander in all Port Royal, and it made perfect sense that it would appeal to the tastes of those with evil intentions.

The girls recoiled from the windows and Lana dropped her medallion in fear. "We need to hide!"

"We need to _fight_!" Lucy disagreed. "I need my sword!" She turned and raced out of the room.

"Lu!" Lois screamed, terrified, racing out after her sister as the sounds of the pirates trying to break into the doors echoed throughout the house.

Lana and Chloe hurried after her, and they all converged into Lucy's room as she reached under her bed and pulled out a fine sword that bore a suspicious resemblance to Will's handy-work.

Lois watched as Lucy reached under her mattress and pulled out breeches and a shirt.

The youngest Swann tore off her dress and quickly changed into the apparel of a young gentleman, tying her hair back from her face as she turned towards the bedroom door. "I will _not_ go out without a fight!"

"Stop talking such nonsense!" Lois grabbed her arm. "We need to get out of this house! When they realize that we're the daughters of the Governor they'll take us for ransom!"

"There's a secret escape panel in my room." Chloe whispered.

"_What_?" Lana looked up in shock.

Chloe smiled sheepishly. "Estrella says that my room was once the old Governor's mistress', and he used to use it to get to her without his wife knowing. It's inside of my wardrobe. If we can get to my room we can hide inside of the secret passage."

Lois tightened her hold on Lucy. "We have no choice."

Lucy growled, obviously wanting a fight, but with a snarl she nodded. "If they find us, I'll protect us."

Lois smiled, relieved. "Of course."

"Come on." Chloe whispered, racing out of the door as the sound of wood breaking down below heralded the fact that the pirates were making leeway on breaking down the doors.

Lois picked up the hems of her gown and raced after the blonde, nearly tripping a time or two before making it to Chloe's room. The blonde was already deep inside of her wardrobe, and as she drew nearer Lois could see the false back open towards darkness. She hesitated for a moment, not liking darkness, and watched as Lana brushed passed her and stepped rapidly into the wardrobe and into the darkness beyond. It made Lois cringe, realizing how cowardly she was acting, especially when Lucy dove in as well, keeping her sword held tight.

"Wait!" Lana cried out from the darkness. "The medallion! I left it in the room! I have to go back and get it!"

"There's no time!" Lois hissed, forcing herself forwards as she finally entered the wardrobe and stepped into the darkness of the passageway.

"It's _gold_!" Lana cried. "The pirates will take it and I'll never be able to give it back to Will! He'll never forgive me for taking it and losing it!"

"I'll go get it." Chloe whispered, taking off.

"Chloe! _No!_" Lois cried out, but her younger sister had already raced outside of the room.

Seconds later, the sound of pirates pouring into the house and guns being shot echoed throughout the house.

"_No_." Lana whispered.

Hearing footsteps hurrying up the stairs, Lois was forced to reached out and yank the door closed seconds before pirates burst into the room.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe had barely enough time to grab the gold doubloon where it'd fallen before the sound of footsteps racing towards the room warned her that there was no time to get back to the safety of her bedroom. She looked around, panicked, realizing that she didn't know this room very well, or know of any particularly useful hiding places. She also didn't know any particularly useful fighting skills, so the blonde realized just how terribly at risk she was. Her first thought was to dive under the bed, but seconds later discarded it as the least inventive hiding place ever. Her gaze then went to Lana's window, and with the footsteps and gunshots ringing closer she made a split decision.

Putting on the necklace so as not to lose the doubloon, Chloe flung the windows open and raised herself onto the windowsill before slowly moving along the wall's ledge. She refused to look down, instead kept herself pressed to the wall as she inched away from the window and view, hoping to hide in the shadows and not plummet to a terrible death should the wind pick up. Her mind screamed and cried and cursed very unlady-likely, but as the sound of the pirates storming into the room caught her eye she forced her thoughts to silence, scared even they might give her away.

"We know you're here, Poppet." One of them called out.

"Poppet." Another chuckled.

"Come out...and we promise we won't hurt you." The sound of the mattress being thrown off of the bed proved Chloe's vetoing it as a hiding place smart. "We _will_ find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The _gold_ calls to us."

Her eyes flew open, and while the fires and mayhem going on outside were plain for her to see, she dropped her gaze to the necklace she wore.

They couldn't be talking about the doubloon...could they?

"Gold calls." The second voice echoed once more.

Suddenly a head stuck out of the window, smiling with yellow teeth at her. "'Ello, Poppet."

Chloe stifled a scream, knowing that if she cried her sisters would hear and Lucy would try to rescue her, probably dying in the process. "Please, just take whatever valuables are in the house, no one will try to stop you."

"You've got the only valuable we want." The stringy haired pirate snarled, eyeing her bodice.

Chloe wanted Lana happy, and she didn't want Will to lose a bit of his heritage, but she wasn't about to die over a necklace. She removed it from her neck, holding it by its chain. "If I give this to you, will you give me your word that you will leave this house?"

"And who would ol' Pintel be giving his word to?" The pirate wanted to know.

Chloe gulped, remembering Lois' words of ransom should the pirates know they had the daughter of the Governor. "C-Chloe T-Turner, companion of Governor Swann's daughters-but they aren't here now! Young Miss Swann went and got herself engaged and they are all still celebrating. I stayed behind because I wasn't feeling well."

Pintel and the other pirate with him shared long looks, before returning their gaze to her.

"Come now Poppet," Pintel reached out his hand. "Give me the doubloon and we'll all leave this place."

Trembling, not trusting them yet having no other alternative, Chloe leaned over, stretching uncomfortably to hand the Will's medallion.

Suddenly Pintel surged out and grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him.

She opened her mouth to scream as she lost balance, about to fall.

"Grab her other arm Ragetti!" Pintel ordered, one hand holding her and the other the necklace.

Chloe's body swung towards them as Ragetti leaned down and grabbed her by her gown. Her head hit the wall hard, her vision blurred rapidly, black spots dancing before her eyes.

The last thing she knew before the world went dark, was that the pirates were pulling her up into the room.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

From the relative safety of the roof of the pub, Jack cradled two jars of rum and drank them heartily as he watched the chaos going on below. Pirates he recognized all too well fought with the people of Port Royal, massacring them with ease. The brief instances of moonlight shining directly on them betrayed the ghastly, skeletal truth to what they really were, to the fact that there really _was_ a curse, and Jack was certain no one else was noticing this as they tried to keep themselves alive.

He noted young Will Turner fighting surprisingly well for a Blacksmith's apprentice. It was that pirate's blood in him for sure, as he wielded his sword with great talent in the raw.

Grapple caught young Will, holding him defenseless. "Say goodbye!" He held up his hatchet to cut the boy in two.

Jack took another swig of his rum.

Suddenly a sign fell on top of Grapple, smashing him to the ground.

Will, free, smirked. "Goodbye."

Jack nodded, hiccuping as the building two buildings from the one he was on, caught on fire.

"Now, now, what's _this_?" Jack narrowed his eyes blearily, noticing Pintel and Ragetti both staggering under the weight of what appeared to be an unconscious girl in her nightgown.

Made no sense for those two to be taking hostages. It wasn't Barbossa's (curse him) way.

Will turned and his eyes widened when he spotted the pirates lugging the girl away. "_Chloe_!"

Jack blinked, trying to concentrate through alcohol-fogged eyes, suddenly recognizing the blonde as the girl the boy had been walked with earlier on that night.

Will rushed to save her, not noticing the pirate behind him who hit him in the back of the head with his club, sending the younger man falling to the ground, unconscious.

Jack shook his head, taking another long gulp of his rum.

Things were getting more and more interesting.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Can ye be certain?"

The voices were blurry, her head hurt, and she couldn't open her eyes, couldn't speak.

"Said 'er name was _Turner_."

"_Had the medallion_!"

"Bootstrap!"

"Tis good enough for me." Another growled. "Still the guns and stow 'em. Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port."

The voices mixed as the hurried to do as command.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Miss Turner."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"It's all _my fault_." Lana whispered through her tears as they all stood dressed plainly in the tent Norrington was now working out of due to his office having been nearly completely destroyed by the canons the night before. They were only lucky that their father, who'd been hiding in said office, had gotten out of there with a few bruises and scratches and nothing worse.

"It is _not_ your fault." Commodore Norrington assured her with the calmness and tenderness she knew he would, hands on her shoulders. "The Black Pearl, if that truly was the ship that attacked us last night, is notoriously known for not taking hostages. Miss Chloe must have escaped the house by some other means and fell asleep somewhere waiting them out."

"You don't understand, _Commodore_." Lucy slammed her hands down on the table they had countless maps on. "That is _not_ like Chloe! She would _not_ just fall asleep like that, not if she wasn't concussed! And if she is then she needs medical attention!"

"And why are we assuming that she wasn't taken?" Lois wanted to know, unable to keep her peace anymore. "Just because that might have been the Black Pearl doesn't mean that they didn't decide not to take hostages for once! We can't take for granted that she's somewhere in Port Royal!"

"I understand your worries, Miss Lois." Norringtong assured her. "But without evidence to the contrary, we have to assume that-."

"They've taken her!" Will stormed into the tent, flinging the flap open, grip tight around a hatchet. "They've taken Chloe. I saw them drag her away towards the ship before one of them knocked me unconscious."

Lana's gasp was not only because of the horrible news that'd befallen her ears, but because she'd never seen meek and mild and humble Will like this before.

Norrington frowned. "Are you sure of this?"

"Of course I am!" Will snapped at him. "I saw them taking her! And she was unconscious!"

Lana brought a hand to her mouth, stifling her whimper.

"Those barbarians better not have hurt my daughter!" Father roared.

"Thank you for bringing this news to us, Mr. Turner." Norrington ran his hand over his wig. "You have done us a good service, and now we shall handle it from hereon out."

Lana frowned at Norrington. He didn't have to be so snippy at Will! He'd just _helped_ them!

"No, I can be of help." Will frowned.

Norrington turned to Murtogg. "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man."

"_Commodore Norrington_!" Lana gasped in aghast.

Will jerked his arm out of Murtogg's hold. "We have to hunt them down. We must save her!"

"And where do you suppose we start?" Father wanted to know. "If you have any other information concerning my daughter, please share it."

Lucy cleared her throat. "What about a pirate?"

"What _about_ a pirate?" Norrington turned towards her.

"Pirates would know about the Black Pearl, and we have some locked up for execution." Lucy wasn't looking at Norrington though, which was usually a sign of her not being honest. "If we can get one that knows about the Pearl and where she berths, we can find Chloe and save her."

"I agree." Will nodded. "We can ask one of them where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No." Norrington frowned. "We do _not_ negotiate with _pirates_. We will find Miss Chloe on our own merit and we will rescue her." In an obvious show of dismissal he turned his back on Will and faced father. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course..."

"That's not good enough!" Will snapped furiously, burying his hatchet into the table next to Norrington.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington turned towards him, eyes narrowed. "You are not a military man, you are not a _sailor_. You are a _blacksmith_ and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions." He yanked the hatchet out of the table. "Do _not_ make the mistake of thinking you are the only person here who cares for Miss Chloe. _We all_ do." He handed him back the hatchet roughly. "Now please be so kind as to remove yourself from my presence or I will have Mr. Murtogg leave you in a cell until you have managed to cool your temper."

Will's grip on the hatchet tightened as his eyes darkened in anger towards the Commodore.

Lana stepped forwards to his defense. "Commodore _really_! Will has been a dear friend of our family since we were all children! You have no reason to speak to him in such a brusque manner!"

"_Lana_." Father whispered to her reproachfully for calling out her fiance in front of his men.

Lana stood her ground, glaring up at Norrington.

Lucy reached out and placed her hand on Will's arm. "Will." She tightened her grip on his arm, causing him to turn his turbulent gaze on her. "Let's leave the Commodore and his men to their _talk_."

Norrington flinched.

Will sent another heated glare at the Commodore before storming out, Lucy right behind him.

"We _will_ find her." Norrington promised in a whisper.

Lana stared up into his face before shaking her head and hurrying out after Lucy and Will, ignoring the sound of her father calling out for her to return. She felt Lois hurrying behind her as she caught up with Lucy and Will, walking briskly at his side as her sister spoke.

"They're not going to listen to us so we're going to have to do this ourselves." Lucy declared, hand on the sword at her side, still dressed in the male apparel from the night before. "Otherwise, by the time they're finished _talking_ it will be too late."

"We have to do something." Lois declared, frowning, just as angered as the others. "If father and Norrington want to do it their way then _fine_, but we can't just sit here on our posteriors and let the Black Pearl keep sailing farther and farther away with Chloe inside of it!"

Will snarled, turning and embedding his hatchet into an overthrown wagon on the street.

Lana hesitated, not sure what to do. She'd never seen Will like this, he'd always been humble and meek and sweet and soft and gentle and...and...and this just wasn't _him_! It was like seeing someone else in his skin! And it _scared _her!

"_Will_." She tried, going towards him and placing a comforting hand on his tense arm. "We'll find something that can help us find her."

Will snorted, lips a sneer as he shook his head.

Lana held back a sob.

Who _was_ this man?

"Not _what_, _who_." Lucy suddenly mumbled, turning to them. "I know someone who can help us. I _know_ someone who knows the Black Pearl and who would know where she berths and where we could find her."

Lois turned to their youngest sister, eyes narrowed. "Who exactly would this be and how would you know of such a person?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, one of the best pirates ever to sail our seas." Lucy declared. "He's on this island and he's the best chance we've got."

"Impossible." Lois shook her head. "No pirate could enter Port Royal without Norrington or his men finding out."

"Let's just say they were all _distracted_." Lucy mumbled, turning the corner.

"Where is he?" Will wanted to know, following after Lucy with determination. "Where is this _pirate_?"

The youngest Swann sighed, shaking her head. "I kept him out of jail for being discovered as a pirate...and yet he ended up there anyhow for drunken and disorderly conduct."

"You kept him out of _jail_?" Lois cried, hurrying after the other brunette.

Lana watched Lucy, Will and Lois storming on ahead, and she paused for a second, feeling so out of her depth and confused and emotional.

Wiping at a tear, she hurried after them.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois was filled with questions as she followed Lucy towards the jail cell. Had the ship truly been the Black Pearl? The same ship she and Chloe had seen eight years ago on the HMS Dauntless while heading towards Port Royal? The same ship that had attacked the boat that Will had been on? And if so, why had they attacked Port Royal if they'd made sure to stay clear of it for all of these years? Why kidnap Chloe of all people? Especially when they weren't known for taking hostages? What did they want with her? Why her in particular? Also, why and how did Lucy know of this pirate captain, Jack Sparrow? Since when had the youngest Swann been in cahoots with _pirates_? Why would she do something like this?

There were no guards guarding the jail, as it was probably the only place intact in the whole of Port Royal, and the soldiers had more important things to do, like trying to look for survivors and trying to maintain the peace in the terror-stricken island. Thanks to this, the girls and Will were able to go into the jail without problems. They avoided the section for pirates, and instead walked towards the cells where they held the people who'd committed minimal crimes. Only one cell was occupied.

Lois' eyes widened as she recognized the man who'd saved Lana's life, Jack Smith, laying on the ground and whistling some tune she'd never heard before as he gazed up at the ceiling, seeming without a care.

He-_he_ couldn't be this _Captain Sparrow_!

He couldn't!

"Seriously?" Lucy mumbled, reaching the cell and folding her arms over her chest. "Drunken and Disorderly Conduct? _Seriously_?"

He tilted his head back and gave her a lopsided grin. "_Cygnet!"_

Lucy blinked, before smirking.

"_You_?" Will frowned, looking between them, before stepping forwards. "_You're_ Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." The man corrected, sitting up indian style, eyeing them.

Lois eyes narrowed, realizing that like her, Will had met this man before and hadn't known his pirate status.

Lana looked around them nervously, obviously expecting someone to enter and catch them red-handed.

"Are you familiar with that ship that attacked last night?" Will interrogated, going to clasp one of the bars separating him and the other man. "The Black Pearl?"

Jack's gaze went to Lois and he flashed her another charming smile before returning his attention to Will. "I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" Will frowned, leaning closer, clenching the bar so tightly his knuckles were milky white.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack sneered in disbelief, getting up and brushing himself off. "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta." He grabbed hold of one of the bars as well, smirking at Will, almost as if taunting him. "It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"Such a place cannot exist." Lana whispered with a frown, reaching out and holding onto Will's arm as if seeking comfort. "If it did it'd be on a map."

"The ship's real enough." Will announced, not looking away from Jack. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place as well." Those eyes narrowed even further. "Where is it?"

Jack snorted, studying his nails. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate!" Lois finally announced, annoyed with herself for having been charmed by a _pirate_!

Culter Beckett, a man working his way up the Royal Service had done nothing but set her skin to goosebumps of distaste, and yet some scalawag _pirate_ had managed to actually _affect_ her!

Jack sent her a small amused smile, as if able to read her thoughts. "And you want to turn pirate yourselves, is that it?"

Lucy remained silent, gazing at her nails.

Lana pouted, shaking her head vigorously.

Lois narrowed her eyes at Jack, knowing he was trying to get another outburst from her.

"_Never_." Will was the only one who answered the question verbally. "Those pirates took Miss Chloe."

"Very interesting that." Jack moved from the bars and went to lean on the opposite wall, eyes on Lana. "I would have thought that if they'd take a prisoner, it'd be _you_."

Lana gasped, leaning closer to Will. "_Why me_?"

Jack didn't answer, just gave one of his infuriating grins before turning his attention to Will. "Did you ever speak to your Young Miss Swann about her vile plundering ways?" He smirked, turning his gaze on Lana. "You'd make a fine pirate, lass, pilfering the effects of a half drowned child."

Lana went pale, horror crossing her features as her hand went to her chest, to where the medallion wasn't anymore, before looking up at Will. "_Will_..."

Will refused to look at her, eyes narrowed on the pirate, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "This isn't the time to talk about this."

Lucy and Lois' eyes widened as they realized that somehow Will _knew_!

"I was going to tell you!" Lana pleaded, trying to tug Will to look at her. "I was going to give it back to you! It's-it's why Chloe got _kidnapped_!" Her voice broke with her intense emotion.

Jack's eyes narrowed.

Lucy' eyes narrowed on Jack.

Will finally turned to Lana, voice a hoarse hiss. "What do you mean?"

She flinched, looking as if his tone of voice was equal to a slap, but she refused to let go of him. "When we discovered the pirates hurrying towards us I dropped your medallion in my bedroom as we rushed to hide, but then I realized that I'd left it and I _knew _that you'd never forgive me if I not only kept it from you all these these but I let the pirates find and take it!" Tears filled Lana's eyes, her body trembling. "So Chloe raced back to get it, but by the time she reached my room the pirates were already in the house!" Lana's voice cracked, her hand wiping viciously at the tears apparently prickling her eyes. "They must have caught her with it and figured that as the daughter of the Governor she'd be a good person to ransom. So they took her."

Will's face was pale, horror on his every feature.

Jack looked between them, nodding to himself, as if suddenly everything was slowly making sense.

Somehow though, as Lois eyed him, she knew that he was understanding things even they couldn't and never would.

"So this is my fault." Will whispered.

"_No!_" Lana shook her head, looking up into his horrified face. "It's _mine_!"

"Well, this is all dramatic and very touching I'm sure," Jack announced, interrupting the moment. "But if this is about ransom then you have nothing to fear, she won't be touched. Pirates know that no one pays for spoiled goods."

Lana flinched.

Will snarled as he turned towards Jack.

Lois hadn't even _considered_ that the pirates might-she felt sick and terrified to her bones.

"This isn't ransom-based." Lucy replied darkly. "It's one of the reasons why Norrington didn't believe that she'd been taken at first. By now we should have gotten demands for a ransom and we haven't, so that means that that isn't the reason they've taken her."

"Well, if you're intending to be brave and all hasten to fair maiden's rescue, you'll have to do it alone." Jack replied, folding his arms over his chest. "I see no profit in it for me. I'm only in here for misconduct, I'll be out nigh twilight."

"Not if they find out that the one in this cell is none other than the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow." Lois replied darkly, pushing passed them and grabbing onto the bars. "If you really are him, you have a tattoo of a sparrow, and you've also been branded with a P for _pirate _by Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." She tightened her grip on the bars. "One word from me and it's the gallows for you."

Jack eyed her, head tilted, eyes curious. "You are a fine lady of a gentle disposition, I doubt you would send an innocent man to the gallows."

She sneered. "_Try me_."

He blinked. "_Bugger_."

Lucy watched them carefully.

Jack took in a deep breath. "If I decided to embark on this suicide mission, how would you fine ladies and gentleman go about liberating me from my confinement? The keys are gone with the portly guards, and if we wait for them to free me we may have lost too much time."

"I can get you out of here." Will replied.

Jack turned to him, staggering slightly in surprise. "And pray tell _how_ would you be accomplishing this marvelous feat?"

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will replied, picking up a bench and placing it at the bottom of the cell's door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength...the door will lift free."

Jack eyed them before nodded. "Uh-huh. Right." He cleared his throat, flicking a strand of beaded hair behind his shoulder. "Well, Mr. Tuner, I've changed me you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death that I shall take you to the Black Pearl and the bonny lass currently residing within." He reached out his hand passed the bars. "Do we have an accord?"

Will reached out a hand to Jack.

Lucy slapped their hands away from each other, causing both men to retrieve said hands and hiss at the sting. "No deal."

"_Excuse me_?" Will frowned at her.

"Jack is going to take _me_ along with you as well. That's the deal." Lucy declared, folding her arms over her chest defiantly. "I can fight with a sword as good as any man, I know how to read the compass and nautical maps and...and...and I'm coming along and that's final!"

"_Lu_!" Lois hissed, horrified.

"_We_ can't go!" Lana whispered, hand going to her chest once more. "We'd be useless!"

"Listen to her." Jack turned to Lucy, rubbing his stinging hand.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Lois isn't the only one who can scream PIRATE. And I _will_."

Jack sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "Women are just too difficult."

"I'm going." Lucy declared, glaring at everyone, daring them to say anything about it.

Lois took in a deep breath, knowing that Lucy wasn't going to be able to be kept from her desires...and knowing that she herself could just sit down and let whatever was happening to Chloe happen without her trying to do _something_. "I'm coming too."

"_Lois_?" Lana gasped, eyes wide as she turned to her.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on Lu." Lois replied, taking in a deep breath. "And we need at least _one_ levelheaded person on this expedition."

"But!" Lana began.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Jack grabbed the bars. "_Do_ we have an accord?"

Lana looked between them.

Will reached his hand out. "We have an accord."

"_Smashing_." Jack smirked, reaching out and shaking Will's hand. "Now if you'd be so kind as to get me out of here?"

Using the bench, Will distributed weight with his foot and the door lifted free with a bang. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

Jack nodded, rushing to where his hat, gun and sword were waiting. "Not without my effects!"

Lois watched him and took in a deep breath, wondering what in the world they'd just gotten themselves into.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucy turned to look at Will, who'd kept her behind her sisters, who were already heading down the street, Jack between them, swaggering confidently.

"You're my friend." Will frowned darkly at Lucy. "I trusted you with secrets I have never confided to anyone else. So why did you not tell me that your sister had my medallion?"

Lucy flinched, gazing down. "I don't have a good excuse, Will. All I can say is that she's my sister."

"Did Chloe know?" Will lowered his gaze.

Lucy nodded. "We all did...although we have all tried to convince Lana to give it back to you." She sighed. "Last night she actually cried because of the topic, and was ready to give it back to you today."

"Can we trust him to take us to Chloe and not backstab us?" Will wanted to know, changing the topic as his gaze went to where Jack was flirting cheerfully with an unhappy Lois.

"Lois says he recognized your doubloon, and that he asked about your father, knew his name." Lucy replied slowly. "Chloe once told me she saw the Black Pearl the day of your shipwreck, that the Black Pearl was the one that attacked your ship."

Will's eyes narrowed. "_What_?"

"Jack obviously knows something about you, Will, about your family." Lucy pulled him closer. "Twice have the Black Pearl attacked, twice has your medallion been involved somehow."

"What are you saying?" Will whispered.

"Didn't you pay attention to him while he was in the cell, Will? He _knows_ something." Lucy frowned. "He thought that they'd kidnap Lana because she had the medallion...and I _know_ that they didn't take Chloe for ransom. She's your age, Will. She wouldn't have given them her name, she most probably gave them _yours_. We know that in times like these being the daughters of the Governor is dangerous, and given the fact that she had your doubloon in her hand your name would most probably be the first one to come to her mind."

"You think they thought she was me." Will was obviously reeling from this information. "You think..."

"I think somehow you, or your father, has something to do with this, and Jack knows but he's not telling us _why_." Lucy replied carefully. "But that said, he's our best bet at finding the Black Pearl."

"If I'd had the gold on me they never would have gone for her." Will suddenly hissed. "If your sister had given me back my medallion Chloe would _never_ have been taken by those pirates!"

Lucy felt slapped, but couldn't say anything, because he was right.

"Why do you want to be like them?" Will wanted to know, angry at everyone and everything. "Why would you want to be a pirate when you know firsthand how much _pain_ they cause people?"

Once again, she couldn't say anything.

Will narrowed his eyes at her. "I know what you're planning, but if he betrays us I'll slit his throat myself."

"If he betrays us, I'll help." Lucy promised.

The two looked at each other before shaking hands, cementing the promise.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The ladies had left to prepare for the journey, and that left Will with Jack waiting for when the girls could do their part of the deception. Will couldn't believe that he was working along with a pirate, but Commodore Norrington had left him no other chance. He knew that Norrington didn't feel for Chloe the way she did for her, but Will had thought that the man had felt more for her than this! How could he sit tranquilly aboard the Interceptor the way he was when only god knew what could be happening to young miss Chloe by the hands of those scum pirates? Just the thought boiled Will's blood and set his bones on fire, leaving him feeling violent and desperate.

The Swann daughters had always been good to him, an orphaned boy, a nobody. The girls had always visited him, encouraged him, and he'd grown to care for all of them deeply as his family. Lana was the sweet one who would place her hand on his shoulder and blush and tell him that his newest catastrophe of a creation was incredibly brilliant. Lois was the one who brought him food, interrogated Master Brown ruthlessly as to his treatment of the boy, and made sure he knew in her own subtle yet obvious way that he was under protection of Governor Swann. Lucy was the one who'd trail behind him and was a playmate, like a little brother with whom he learnt to fight with the sword with, and whom he confided his whole heart in. Chloe...Chloe was the one who'd refused to believe that there wasn't more that they could do for him, bringing him books that taught him all that his drunken master never could. She'd not only helped him with his blacksmith talent, pushing him and refusing to let him confirm with mediocrity, but had helped teach him to write, read, and perform the maths. He was more educated than most blacksmiths thanks to her.

He watched as Lois, Lucy and Lana boarded the Interceptor. Lana was first and foremost, dressed in her prettiest, easily the most beautiful woman on Port Royal, especially when it came to Commodore Norrington. Immediately he and his men came to attention, eyes on the ladies, not paying attention to the bundles brought by some maids and butler and placed out of sight before they exited the ship. Lana was nervous, guilty even, and yet she played her part, distracting her fiance as she and her sisters brought for drinks and food for the men.

Norrington watched Lana with utter adoration, smiling softly at her for this show of concern.

Will turned to Jack, impatient. "They're onboard and distracting the men. It's time that we steal the ship."

"_Commandeer_." Jack declared from their hiding place. "We're going to _commandeer_ that ship. Nautical term." He frowned, eyeing Will intently. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl...how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will replied without a second's thought.

"Oh, good." Jack grinned brightly. "No worries, then." He waited until a group of soldiers passed by, too occupied with the supplying of the Interceptor for the journey Norrington would soon make to go after the Black Pearl, before announcing. "Now boy!"

Not exactly sure what he was doing, Will took off after Jack as the pirate sprinted towards the beach, and stood for a moment in hesitation as Jack threw himself to the sand under one of the canoes.

"Get _down_!" Jack hissed, lifting one side of the canoe and rolling inside. "Hurry!"

Will watched for a second before going down and hiding within with Jack, the canoe closing over them as the sound of footsteps approaching marked more soldiers hurrying to supply the Interceptor.

As soon as the soldiers footsteps began to fade Jack nodded to Will and the blacksmith only had seconds to understand before the pirate lifted the canoe up slightly while in a crouched position and began hurrying towards the water. Will was sure they were going to die as Jack pulled them both into the water, and yet as they submerged beneath air was trapped on the bottom of the canoe...which was at their heads...and gave them ample breathing space as they began to leisurely stroll under the ocean towards where the _HMS Dauntless_ was out to sea and at anchor.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will muttered, knowing that Lucy would be very angry once she found out that he had had this experience while she'd been stuck charming the soldiers.

"It's _remarkable_ how often those two traits coincide." Jack remarked from up in front. "I _wonder_..."

"Wonder _what_?" Will frowned.

"Oh nothing really." Jack declared in a voice that said he was very well lying when he'd said those three words. "I just wonder how the lovely Lana would react if she realizes where your heart truly lies."

"That is _not_ your concern." Will snapped.

"Course not." Jack replied airily.

They didn't speak after that, trudging their way till they made it to the anchor of the Dauntless. Tilting the canoe crookedly caused water to rush in and consume the air bubble, letting the canoe sink to the bottom of the sea whilst Will and Jack swam up the chain of the anchor, finally reaching the surface and taking in deep breaths of air. The two climbed up the back of the Dauntless, boarding it with relative ease.

"Everyone stay calm!" Jack yelled as they descended the stairways towards where Gillette and his men were. "We are taking the ship!"

"Aye! Avast!" Will tried.

The men laughed.

Jack turned his head slightly and gave him a look.

Will frowned at him.

Gillette stepped forwards, all smugly. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the officer's nose. "Son...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Commodore!" Groves yelled.

"Pardon me, Miss Lana." Commodore Norrington patted her hand before hurrying to where his officer was. "What is it?"

Lana knew that it was beginning, and she felt once more the icy hands of dread creeping down her spine. Once they did this there was no going back.

"_Hurry_." Lucy snapped, lifting up the flap covering one of the lifeboats and diving inside.

Somewhere before them they could hear Gillette yelling. "SIR! THEY'VE TAKEN THE DAUNTLESS! THEY'VE TAKEN THE SHIP! SPARROW AND TURNER! THEY'VE TAKEN THE DAUNTLESS!"

Lois hurried inside as well, holding out a hand to Lana. "Come on."

Lana hesitated only a second before reaching out for that hand and getting in as well, covering the flap over them as they lay uncomfortably inside of the lifeboat, hidden and forgotten as the crew disembarked, hurrying after the pirate and blacksmith who'd taken one of His Majesties' Ships.

She lay in wait, knowing it wouldn't be too long now as they caught up to the Dauntless. She listened as Norrington and his men boarded the Dauntless, his voice ringing out in her ear.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!"

And then she heard the sound of two men boarding the Interceptor, chopping off the ropes that bound the ships together before sailing away.

"Sailors! Back to the Interceptor!" And yet Norrington's voice was odd, and the sound of men fainting on the deck of the Dauntless sounded long and accusingly in Lana's ears, causing her to close her eyes tightly in guilt.

It wasn't everyday she drugged her fiance and his men so she could help the man she loved steal one of His Majesties Ships.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They'd changed out of the vibrant, beautiful dresses into clothes that would better suit them where they were going. Lana and Lois had donned two of their maids dresses, the clothes older and somewhat faded, but they fit reasonably well and wouldn't call attention to them, which was a good thing, especially considering where Lucy was expecting they'd be going to pick up more crew. The brunette herself had changed back into the 'male attire' as Lois had refereed to it, much happier with the trousers, blouse, and sword hanging from her hips than in a corset and in a gown that made sitting down uncomfortable and unpleasant. She sat in the captain's bedroom, her sisters having finished dressing and gone above deck to speak to Jack and Will. Lucy had stayed behind, and now she stared at herself in the mirror, hair long and contrasting against the clothing she wore.

Pulling out a dagger from her boots, Lucy sighed, eyeing her hair. She'd always dreamed about doing this, yet somehow it made her nervous to have the blade to her tresses.

"It's just hair, Lu." She told her reflection, taking in a deep breath. "It's safer if you can blend in with the men. And for that you need shorter hair."

With that she sliced the blade over her hair, cutting it a little passed her chin. She smiled, shaking her head, surprised at how much _lighter_ it felt without all the weight now in her hands.

The youngest Swann opened the window of the cabin and her long tresses be taken by the wind and float upon the sea.

Smiling brightly, Lucy put the dagger back into her boot and tied her hair back in a ribbon like she'd seen men do, before heading out.

Above she could hear a conversation going on.

"I knew 'im." Jack replied. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will asked in a low voice.

"Good man. Good pirate." Jack declared. "I swear you look just like him."

Lucy's eyes widened and she stopped her course.

Will's father had been a _pirate_?

"It's not true!" Will exclaimed. "He was a merchant sailor! A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

Jack snorted. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was _not_ a pirate!" Will snapped, the sound of a blade unsheathing ringing through the air.

Lucy's eyes widened and she hurried up the steps and onto the deck. "Will! Stop that!"

"Will _please_!" Lana begged.

"Put it away, son." Jack didn't seem at all intimidated by the sword aimed at him. "It's not worth you getting beaten in front of the ladies."

Will's eyes narrowed.

"_William_." Lois snapped, the use of his full name causing Will to flinch. "We need him if we're going to get Chloe back. We have all sacrificed _too much_ for this mission already."

Will turned to look at her before putting away his sword without a word.

"You, I like you _very_ much." Jack pointed his finger to a scowling Lois. "Now that this is all settled, let me tell you of the beauties of Tortuga and the wonders that you are about to encounter!"

Just when Lucy was sure the excitement had given her a moment's reprieve before her transgression was noted, Lana gave a horrified cry, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Lu! What have you done to your _hair_?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There had to be a lifeboat somewhere.

It'd taken a lot of skill and cunning to undo the lock upon her cabin's door, and only once she couldn't hear the noise of the pirates in the night did she sneak out. The men hadn't bothered her, and other than Ragetti and Pintel who brought her food and water and a chamber pot she hadn't seen anyone else since she'd been kidnapped, but Chloe knew not to trust these men. They were pirates, cruel and vicious and there was only one reason why she could think of them kidnapping her given the fact they thought she was a moneyless companion, and she _refused_ to have that done to her. She'd rather _die_ than be their little strumpet.

The blonde snuck through the dark, spying the sole watchman on the far side of the ship doing his rounds.

She turned and hurried in the shadows, trying to find a lifeboat and yet failing at the task. Maybe they were on the other side of the ship. Maybe...maybe the Black Pearl didn't _have_ a lifeboat.

Her heart sank.

Suddenly someone grabbed her and swung her around.

"What are _ye_ doin' outside yer cabin Miss Turner?" A man with stringy auburn hair and a large hat wanted to know, sneering at her. "Wanderin' outside may not be the smartest of things given we're a Ship of scoundrels who haven't seen so pretty a miss in too long."

"Let _go_ of me!" She cried, trying to jerk her arm out of his hold.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." He declared before grinning toothily. "Means _no_."

"I will _not_ become your crew's _whore_!" She snapped at him fiercely. "I'd rather _die_ before it came to that!"

"And pray tell, what plans have ye to stop us from doing whate'er our depraved souls desire?" He mocked, leaning in close, yanking her closer, proving without a word how powerless she was against his strength. He twisted her arm forcefully behind her back and used his other to grab her ass, pulling her against him intimately in a provoking and disgusting move, showing her just how easy he could force himself onto and into her if he so pleased.

With a fastness she herself did not know she had, Chloe reached out and grabbed his dagger before turning her arm inwards and jamming the blade deep within her own chest.

"_No._" The man whispered in horror, letting go of her as she collapsed onto the deck. "_No!_"

He dove to pull the blade out.

With the little strength she had left, Chloe quickly yanked the blade out herself and then drove it into her heart.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Tortuga!" Jack declared with apparent adoration as the group of five made their way into the island's town. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" He turned towards the four behind him. "What do you think?"

All around them were drunkenness, whores, and gunfights. People rolled in the streets beating each other with fists, others fired at each other or the air, while most of them were engaged in lecherous activities with very painted up women or were too drunk to realize that they were pissing themselves.

Will made up his nose. "It'll linger."

Lana huddled against Lois, both women looking extremely uncomfortable and out of place. Despite the fact that they now wore commoner dresses there was something about them that just _oozed_ grace and elegance, and betrayed them for what they truly were.

"This place is better than I had _hoped_!" Lucy declared, stepping forwards, hands on her hips, grin large. "It's _amazing_!"

With her short hair and mens attire, Lucy very much seemed like a boy on the cusp of manhood, whose voice had yet to deepen. It made sense to Will, who had always seen her more as a little brother than a little girl, and he was surprised at how much more _right_ somehow it seemed to see her dressed like a man and with her pretty hair all cut off. She was still extremely attractive, yet in an androgynous way.

Jack grinned brightly at Lucy's enthusiasm, placing an arm around her shoulders and spanning out in front of them with the other. "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would _ever_ feel unwanted!"

Lois and Lana both came closer to Will, obviously subconsciously seeking protection, and he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword just in case.

Seeing a buxom redhead with too much facial makeup headed towards them, Jack seemed to brighten up as he let go of Lucy and hurried towards her, arms wide. "Scarlet!"

The slap she gave him was so strong his head turned with the force.

He blinked, seeming disoriented. "Not sure I deserved that."

A very pretty yet equally overly painted blonde sauntered over.

"_Giselle_!" Jack grinned, arms out wide.

"Who was _she_?" Giselle snapped, eyes on the redhead who'd left before slapping Jack once more.

Head spinning once again, Jack winced. "I may have deserved that."

"And where have you been?" Giselle wasn't finished, fist clenched in a tight knot, looking ready to _punch_ the staggering pirate. "You promised me you'd take me out of this filth! Or at least _pay_ me for your last _visits_!" She glared at him. "Do you _know_ what happens to men who don't pay for what they've bought, Jack?" She looked like the devil herself as she stormed towards him. "They get their fingers torn off one by one!"

"Now _Giselle_-!" Jack took a couple of steps back.

"You weren't even that good!" Giselle continued. "You're always half drunk and unable to perform at your peak, and yet I _still_ let you have those services because you said you'd have a treasure soon and-!"

"I'll have you know I have _never_ had complaints about my abilities!" Jack squeaked in horrified indignation. "I'll have you know rum only _enhances_ the experience!"

Will looked between them and then back at Lois and Lana, who (as sheltered ladies of nobility) had never been subjected to listening to such a vulgar conversation, and yet other than seeming quite embarrassed both girls also appeared morbidly enthralled.

"Oh? Have one of your _new_ whores lied and told you that?" The blonde glared at Jack before sending that glare to both Lois and Lana. "How much did _he_ pay you to stroke his ego?" She smirked angrily. "_And_ his dick of course."

Will narrowed his eyes, about to open his mouth and defend the two girls honor.

Lucy beat him to it, grabbing the blonde by her arm and glaring at her as she dragged the woman to her. "You will _not_ speak to my sisters in that manner, do you understand?"

"Unhand me!" Giselle snapped, raising her hand to slap Lucy as she had Jack.

Lucy grabbed the hand in mid-air, stopping the strike, instead using the arm and twisting it behind the blonde's back, arching her backwards slightly as she glared down into the woman's eyes. "Apologize to my sisters. _Now_."

Giselle glared up at Lucy, struggling in vain for a couple of seconds, before going still and sniffing in discord. "_Fine_." She turned her head towards Lois and Lana. "I _apologize_ for _insulting_ your character."

"It's fine. Apology accepted." Lois declared, eyes on Lucy. "Lu, let her go."

"Was going to." Lucy declared, letting go of Giselle, who shrugged her body. The brunette reached into a pocket and pulled out a couple of coins, holding them out towards the blonde. "Does this cover the amount he owes you?"

Giselle's eyes widened, her body stiff, before she gazed from the coins to Lucy, nodding. "Yes."

"Take it then." Lucy passed them to the blonde before giving Jack a glare. "A _gentleman_ should _always_ follow through when he makes a business transaction."

Jack made a face at her. "You seem to forget I'm a _pirate_."

"Don't go around owing money to everyone Jack," Lucy rolled her eyes, seeming to forget about Giselle now that she'd been paid, hands on her hips. "I'm sure even pirates get hung by their peers if they can't pay their debts."

"Got a point there." Jack flinched, before shaking his head. "Now that the peace has returned-" he side-stepped a couple of men barreling passed him, broken bottles as their weapons. "Let's continue on in this tour of heaven!"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I don't understand." Ragetti whispered to Pintel as they watched as young miss Chloe Turner lay in bed, _glowing_. The light teasing the outline of her body was reflected by the necklace of a crystal swan laying against her chest, casting patterns of light all around the room, and had one not truly been looking one might somehow assume that there be magic in that pendant which was affecting the girl...but to the truly observant you could tell the light indeed was cast from the girl herself, and reflected through the crystal.

It added to the men's confusion as they eyed the girl who should, by all intents and purposes, be very much dead right then.

But like them...she wasn't.

And yet she wasn't like them at all.

They'd rushed on deck to find her with a dagger through her heart and their captain cursing the seven seas and Davy Jones himself for what had happened. Her blood had been all over the deck, all over her body, and her life had drained out of her along with it. Her blood, which should be covering a doubloon resting within a chest in Isla De Muerta...her blood which would save them...was being wasted on the deck. She'd been fading fast...and then the Captain had yanked out the blade from her heart...and she _wasn't dying anymore_.

She'd begun to glow, she'd taken in a deep breath, and she'd begun to _heal_.

"Maybe its the curse." Pintel whispered back to his comrade, eyeing the girl curiously. "Maybe, since she 'ad the gold piece on 'er for all these years she's like us."

"Nah. Ye 'ave to remove the doubloon from the chest fer the curse ta hit ya. And anyway, we don't injure. We don't die." Ragetti shook his head. "She was injured. She was dying."

Pintel frowned, unable to deny that.

Also, the moonlight had shone on her, and hadn't revealed her to be like they.

"What did ye keep secret from us, Bootstrap, about yer child?" Captain Barbossa asked. He was the one who'd bathed and changed the unconscious, _healing_ girl, placing her in the bed in the cabin of the first mate, which she'd been locked in before. He narrowed his eyes as he sat at her bedside, watching the light blue glow of power as she continued to heal herself while in her slumber. "She ain't _human_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Jack smiled as he finally stumbled upon Joshamee Gibbs, his good friend and fellow drunk. And he'd found him exactly where he thought he would, sleeping with the pigs, literally. For some reason Gibbs had always had a fondness of sleeping in the cold mud while drunk, probably why the poor bastard always had a red nose and a cold ever present upon him, but thankfully the alcohol kept him nice and toasty and in good spirits.

Going to a well, knowing how to deal with his good friend and first mate (whenever he could commandeer a ship), Jack pulled up a bucket of water and staggered back to Gibbs. He paused for a moment, frowning, realizing he was close to being sober and that just wouldn't do. He was at his best when he had more rum in him than blood, and once he had awoken Gibbs from his sleep with the swine they were going to have to remedy things quickly and make their way to the closest pub.

With that in mind, he hurried his pace to Gibbs and threw the cold water onto him.

Gibbs jumped, sputtering, water flying. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He declared, wiping at his eyes, unable to see whom it was he was addressing. He then blinked, grinning. "Mother's love! Jack!" He shook his head, making no move to get up from the ground. "You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping! Tis bad luck!"

"Ah, _fortunately_ I know how to counter it." Jack assured him, decided to kill two birds with one stone. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs grinned, always so very ready to drink and grow drunk once more, bless his soul. "Aye, that'll do it."

"_Mister Gibbs_?" Lucy squeaked.

Jack turned to the girls, surprised that they knew his first mate.

"Miss _Swanns_?" Gibbs stumbled to his feet, shaking his head. "What are you ladies doing in a place like Tortuga?"

"Captain Sparrow assured us that it was indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga." Lois declared without a hint of the reverence Jack had when he'd declared thus, but he had to give her points for remembering his words exactly.

Gibbs looked utterly confused. "I don't have enough rum in me for this."

Jack could agree. "Let's convene over a pint of much needed rum, shall we?"

Gibbs led the way to the _Captain's Pleasure_, and Jack ushered Will to take the ladies to a table while he and Gibbs went for drinks. Considering there were fights and stabbings going on all around them, Will and Lucy were very concerned with getting Lois and Lana to a table with their lives and limbs untouched, so it was a great diversion if Jack said so himself.

And he did.

Gibbs nodded in agreement, always very agreeable when rum was on the way, and he turned to Jack as they reached the bar and ordered their drinks. "Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours? And why are three of the Governor's daughters and the local blacksmith with you?" He raised an eyebrow. "What the devil are you up to?"

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Jack replied honestly, gold teeth shinning in the light as he smirked. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack! It's a fool's errand! Why, you _know_ better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

Jack waved that off. "That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

Gibbs frowned. "From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

Jack didn't take insult to that. "Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong." Gibbs pushed, sending the bartender an ugly look for taking so long to bring their damned drinks, before returning his attention to Jack. "What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you? And what does the Swann Daughters and that lad have to do with all of this? And why is Miss Lucy dressed as a boy? Ack. It's hurting my head, all these questions. I'm much too sober for them."

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" He nodded subtly towards Will, who had apparently found the ladies a seat and was standing in front of the table with Cynet, both with hands on their sword hilts, ready to do some defending if need be.

Jack tilted his head slightly. Now that Cygnet had cut her hair, she really _did_ look like a pretty boy. His kohl-encircled eyes then went to the eldest, most scrumptious Swann girl and he grinned, doubting that even if she went bald and dressed in mens apparel could she appear to be masculine. That woman was divine, all female and all spirit, he could tell it. She'd threatened to have him hung if he didn't do her bidding and he had to admit it, that was damned sexy.

"The kid?" Gibbs made a face, eyeing Will.

"Barbossa has captured the missing Swann girl, who had the medallion in her possession." Jack leaned in closer, smiling when he noted Gibbs' eyes widen in shock. "Methinks the accursed crew believe her to be Bootstraps' child." He smiled wickedly. "And yet the blacksmith over there is Bootstrap Bill Turner's _only_ child. Savvy?"

Gibbs grin was slow yet devious. "Is he now?"

"_Aye_." Jack nodded, putting down some coin when the bartender finally brought them their drinks.

"Leverage, says you." Gibbs took a long gulp of his rum before turning to Jack, grinning. "I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack raised his tankard. "Take what you can..."

Gibbs clinked his tankard against Jack's. "...Give nothing back!"

They both drained their drinks.

And then ordered more.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Gasping, Chloe sat up in bed, hand to her racing heart, sweat dripping down her body. She'd just had the most horrible dream in which she'd tried to escape and had ended up having to kill herself. It'd only served to terrify her, and she hugged herself, remembering the all-too-real feeling of having the blade rip through her chest before piercing her heart. The agony of dying, of knowing that she had had so many things she wanted to do yet couldn't-it terrified her. She might have thought death could be the best option in her situation, yet after that dream she was too terrified to even think of it as an option.

She clutched the pendant of a swan which James had given her for her first birthday in Port Royal-the necklace she never took off and had treasured above all else-one of the reasons why she'd been able to understand Lana's need to keep something of Will's close to her heart.

Chloe took in a nervous, ragged breath.

If she could-if she could somehow weather this out, James would find her, she was sure of it.

All she needed to do was speak to the Captain and let him know who she really was and that she was eligible for ransom.

The locks on the door opened, and she looked up in time to see Pintel and Ragetti standing there, a dress in their hands.

She frowned, pulling the covers of the bed over her protectively.

"You'll be dinin' with the captain." Pintel declared. "And he requests you wear this."

She eyed the dress warily in the darkness of the room, but decided she'd rather have the dress than the nightgown she wore. The blonde slowly rose from her bed and accepted the dress. "Thank the Captain and let him know that I be honored to dine with him."

She needed to talk to Captain Barbossa and let him know who she was, let him know to ransom her.

Pintel nodded. "We'll be outside waiting to escort you."

She waited until he and Ragetti left before beginning to change. She wondered why her night gown seemed different yet shook it off as paranoia as she slipped into the admittedly beautiful gown. The blonde left her hair down, letting it cover the somewhat indecent exposure of her chest with the cut of the dress, and then ventured outside of her room, finding her two guardians, who led her to where a banquet was laid out for her in the Captain's chambers.

Chloe hesitated as she entered the room, eyes wide when her gaze fell upon the many dressed in his fineries, sitting at the head of the table.

It was the man from her nightmares!

Had her dream been a premonition of her impending death?

"Come my dear," Barbossa declared, motioning to the seat she was to sit in. "It is time we spoke."

She gulped and went to the seat, sitting and eyeing the banquet set out before her. "I want to thank you for inviting me to this feast, Captain."

He was eyeing her with intent, but just nodded. "Eat."

She wanted to blurt everything out right away, but her dream haunted her and terrified her and kept her from speaking. Instead she slowly began to eat, daintily, scared, knowing it showed.

"Why so scared, Miss Turner?" Captain Barbossa enquired curiously.

She looked up at him, wondering how he could ask such a question.

The blonde then looked down and took in a deep breath, deciding to answer with half-truths. "I had a nightmare tonight in which I died. You were in it. The fact that I dreamt you before our first meeting is very disturbing a concept for me."

"A..._nightmare_?" He asked in the most curious of tones.

"Yes." She whispered. "I fear it's a premonition of my impending death."

He eyed her, almost searching her soul, before leaning back hard on his chair, as if realizing something that stunned him. The pirate captain laughed, shaking his head, apparently completely bewildered and fascinated by something. "There would be no sense in killing ye, Miss Turner." He tilted his head. "Consider yourself a _guest_ of the Black Pearl's."

Chloe frowned, putting down her fork. "I don't understand, Captain. _Why_ am I here? I know you wanted the golden medallion, and I gave it to your men without a fight, so _why_ was I abducted and brought aboard this vessel?"

"There will be no questions at the dinner table." He declared, shaking his head. "Eat. Enjoy."

Chloe wanted to protest, wanted to tell him that if he let her go her father would award him greatly, but the fear from her dream kept her quiet as she ate. She consumed the chicken, the bread, tried the fish-Captain Barbossa kept watching her almost as if he could taste the food while she consumed it, and he kept insisting she try the different sorts of delicacies. It unnerved her, yet she ate until she couldn't anymore.

"Try the apple." Captain Barbossa insisted, passing her said apple.

"I can't, I'm full." She replied, putting it down on the table before her.

"Pity." He sighed. "You shall have it for breakfast then."

He seemed unnervingly interested in watching her eat.

Captain Barbossa watched her before pulling out the medallion from where it hung around his neck. "You don't know what this is, do ye?"

She frowned, eyeing the gold that'd gotten her into all of this mess. "It's a pirate medallion."

"This is Aztec gold," he informed her. "One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable, so the heathen gods placed upon the gold a _terrible_ curse." He leaned closer. "Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

Chloe's eyes widened. "How many others were taken other than this one?"

Barbossa tilted his head curiously at her. "You believe in this curse?"

She raised her chin, feeling a little silly, yet if she was to believe Lois' story of how they'd once belonged in another world before somehow being transported to this one...why was a curse so farfetched?

"If only we too had been so quick to believe." Barbossa announced with a shake of his head. "Yet we didn't. We searched for it where it was buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did." He leaned forwards once more. "There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company."

Chloe gulped.

"The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize...the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ask in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust." Sadness tinted his voice, his gaze distant. "We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it."

"Where there's a curse, there's always a way to lift it." Chloe mumbled, having listened to far too many tales from her maid, Estrella.

"Aye, tis true." Barbossa nodded. "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid." He smirked, teeth gold and yellow. "Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

Chloe frowned, eyeing the pirate captain. "And the blood to be repaid?"

"Your fears of being...sampled...are unfounded, Miss Turner." He stood, going towards the window, opening it, letting in the moonlight. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are." He stepped into the moonlight, becoming a decaying skeleton before her very eyes.

Chloe gasped, rising from her seat.

"We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead." He informed her sadly. "For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel _nothing_! Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He stepped out of moonlight and closed the window, his visage shifting from decaying skeleton to the human he appeared to be before. "Even if ye paraded naked in front of us, we could not find the want to partake of ye."

He hadn't answered her question, and yet Chloe was slowly, horrifyingly guessing what he might not have said. "Captain Barbossa, why am I on this ship?"

"Before he died, Miss Turner, yer father sent you this medallion." Barbossa informed her. "You are his child, your blood runs through his veins."

Chloe's blood froze in her veins as she realized what he wasn't saying. "The blood debt."

"Aye." He nodded, motioning to the wine. "Enjoy some more of the wine, Miss Turner, we have a long way to go before we reach Isla De Muerta."

Chloe reached for the wine and drunk it without tasting the flavor.

She couldn't tell these pirates the truth, couldn't tell them she wasn't a Turner. They'd kill her and only go back for Will.

Then again, if she wasn't rescued and they made it to this Isla De Muerta and they finally discovered she wasn't a Turner...they'd kill her all the same. And they'd probably make the death worse for having made them go through everything for nothing.

She was in a pickle if any.

The blonde watched Barbossa watch her, wondering what he was thinking.

"What be on yer mind, Miss Turner?" Barbossa asked curiously.

Apparently, they'd been looking at each other wondering what the other was thinking.

How ironic.

Chloe gulped, wondering what she should do. She knew she needed to keep a level head about things, but it was hard to do when she was terrified out of her wits. "I fear I have been untruthful, Captain Barbossa."

He eyed her. "In what way, Miss Turner?"

"I am _not_ a Turner." She declared, gulping, hoping she hadn't just signed her death warrant. "I'm a daughter of Governor Swann of Port Royal, and I only said my name was Turner because I thought I'd be taken for ransom if I revealed my real identity."

Storms raged behind those eyes. "_Lies_."

"_No_!" She shook her head. "It's the truth!"

"Then how is it you came to own the one piece Bootstrap sent his only child?" Barbossa sneered.

"When my sisters and I were sailing to Port Royal with my father eight years ago we came upon a wreckage, and I saw this ship, its black masts fading into the cold fog behind us." Chloe replied. "We found a sole survivor, a boy my age named Will Turner. He was near dead by the time we were able to rescue him, and he only lived a day or so before dying." She gulped, refusing to look away from those eyes. "My sisters and I tried to nurse him, and I took his medallion so that the lieutenant onboard the Dauntless wouldn't know he was associated with pirates. When the boy died, I kept it with me, and that is why I gave the name Turner when your men cornered me. I couldn't think of any other name to give."

There was silence as the pirate captain eyed her, and then he chuckled. "Twas a fanciful tale ye weaved, Miss Turner. For nigh a second ye had me believin'."

"But it's _true_!" Chloe exclaimed, standing and slamming her hands on the table. "I am _not_ a Turner! I'm a _Swann_!" She motioned to the pendant resting against her breast. "Why do you think I was given this? It was a clever play on my name! I am Chloe _Swann_! Dock for a day anywhere and you will hear the stories of the daughter of Governor Swann of Port Royal having been abducted by Captain Barbossa of the Black Pearl. Ransom me out to my father. My blood will do you nor your quest any good. You'll bleed me, and then you'll be the same, and your men will lose their faith in you and your leadership, especially when I tell them beforehand that I am _not_ a Turner and that you knew it yet still dragged me there for naught."

He eyed her, gaze narrowing, voice a growl. "Do ye think ye can _threaten_ me, Miss Turner?"

"I am _not_ a _Turner_!" She snarled right back at him, now too infuriated to feel scared. "I am Chloe Ann Swann! Second daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann of Port Royal! Formerly of London, England! I have _three_ sisters, Lois, Lana, and Lucy. I'm the only daughter who doesn't have a name that begins with a L and I have been questioned so many times as to _why_ that I can barely keep myself from snapping at the gossipy old women who never fail to forget that they've already asked me that question!" She grabbed the butter knife and slammed it down on the apple he'd wanted her to have for breakfast. "Since I was a child I've been in love with one man, Commodore James Norrington. For years I have dreamt of marrying him and being his bride, but all he sees me as is he little _sister_." Her hand was trembling, tears coming to her eyes. "The night of my capture we celebrated the joyous event of his betrothal to my _younger sister_..."

Her voice broke as tears fogged her view yet she refused to break down in front of this pirate, refused to show weakness. "And what's worse? He came to me with advice on how to properly propose to her, and I gave him that advice." She stabbed at her tears with her hands. "The night I was kidnapped I just wanted to sink into my bed and forget this all happened, I just wanted to _sleep_!" She glared at the silent pirate captain. "I _wanted_ more than anything else to feel this numbness you profess to feel because at least that way I won't be in such agony! My heart _hurts_! I can't eat! I can't sleep!"

There was deathly silence, and then Barbossa stood. He came towards her and grabbed her by her arm, yanking her to him. "If these be lies ta save yer hide..." his gaze lowered to her breasts, to the pendant resting there. "If ye think ye can con a pirate-."

Wiping furiously at her eyes with her free hand, Chloe glared heatedly up into his face, refusing to back down and show any fear, refusing to give him that hold over her. "I tried conning a pirate, Captain Barbossa, and all it got me was _kidnapped_." She took in a deep breath. "Other that that godforsaken boy who died on the Dauntless eight years ago Mister Turner must have had more kin. His son couldn't have been the last of his bloodline."

Barbossa eyed her curiously. "What be ye saying?"

"Ransom me out. My father will pay _generously_ to have me back." Chloe responded evenly, clearing her throat. "Then whenever you find some other Turner you can have _that much more_ gold to enjoy once your curse is lifted." She placed her hand over her pendant. "I never take this off, everyone who will see it will know its from me. If you send this to my father it will be more than enough proof that you have me...in case no one saw your men take me."

"Listen here Miss-." Barbossa snarled as he yanked her even closer and glared down at her...before pausing, shock filling his eyes.

She looked up at him, wary.

He leaned down towards her and took a loud _whiff_.

The blonde felt horrified and wanted nothing more than to kick his shin, but knew that it'd be foolish to do anything to him. He was undead and so were his crew, she wouldn't get far.

But just as suddenly as he'd grabbed her, Barbossa let go, taking a couple of backwards steps. "Ta bed with ye, Miss Swann."

She looked up, eyes wide and hopeful. "You believe me? You'll ransom me?"

"I said ta bed!" He growled.

Shivering at the darkness in those eyes, Chloe nodded and stood, hurrying out of the captain's quarters and to the room she was captive in.

_James_, her mind whispered softly in fear. _Where are you_?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois leaned against the rail of the Interceptor, gazing at the moon above the sea, worried about her little sister. She had never been one to pray, none in her household were truly religious although they attended church services faithfully, but now she prayed for the safety of her little sister while in the clutches of Captain Barbossa and his men on the Black Pearl. She also worried about Lana and Will, both obviously still having so many issues to deal with, Will should _never_ have found out about Lana taking his medallion that way, and it had only made the tense, awkward air between them even worse. Lucy...well...Lucy worried Lois for completely different reasons.

Her youngest sister was enjoying this _too much_. She'd always been the most rebellious, always enjoying her masculine hobbies and swearing off men or marriage, but Lois had always believed deep inside that once Lucy found the right gentleman he'd tame her wild ways and change her notion. Yet as Lois now thought of her short-haired sister, she realized that that might never happen. Lucy had obviously known that Jack was a pirate, had been helping him, and had been _prepared_. The youngest Swann mightn't have said it, but Lois had watched her gather her already packed things at the Swann residence and had _known_ that Lucy had always had planned to leave Port Royal with Jack.

To be a pirate.

Lois closed her eyes tightly.

After what they'd done, helping Jack and Will steal the Interceptor, they'd probably been branded as traitors and just as good as pirates. They'd never be able to return to Port Royal, to the life they'd once had and Lois had loved. Chloe would be the only one who could step a foot on shore and not have the soldiers surrounding her to take her to the gallows to be hung for piracy and crimes against His Highness the king.

Lois had loved her life, loved her father, and it hurt her to know that she must have hurt him with this act on her part, but she'd been desperate and couldn't truly regret her decision.

Still, as she listened to the chaos and mayhem still alive and loud in Tortuga, she shivered at the thought that this might be her future.

"Unable to sleep, eh?"

Lois jumped at that voice, turning to look at Jack as he swaggered onto the deck from the shadows and joined her at the railing, a bottle of rum in his hand. "You scared me."

"Little ole me?" He chuckled, taking a long swig of his rum and then offering her one.

She made up her nose and shook her head. "No thank you."

"Mores for me then." He declared happily, taking another gulp before gazing out at the sea. "Tis a beautiful thing, night upon the open waters. Naught a sound 'cept the wind and the whisperin' of the stars in yer ears tellin' you of all the adventures you will have."

She sent him a sideways glance before returning her gaze ahead of him. "I feel safer on land."

"Blasphemy!" Jack scoffed.

She chuckled softly, before turning slightly, face serious, intrigued. "If you once worked for the East India Trading Company under Cutler Beckett, why did you become a pirate? Why did he brand you?"

Jack took a long swig of his rum. "Was meaning to ask you have you knew that."

She gave a soft smile. "Chloe, actually. When she was on the Dauntless coming over she used to follow Commodore Norrington all around, and she weaseled herself into the conversations of the sailors, and they told her all sorts of stories about all sorts of pirates. Her favorite was of you, son of the famed pirate Captain Teague."

"His paternity was disputed for a long time." Jack informed her. "Took a while for 'im to own up to me."

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"No worries." He shrugged. "Took a while for me to own up to '_im_."

Lois watched him in silence.

"He wasn't sure I was his son and I wasn't sure he was my father." Jack informed her. "For the longest time I referred to 'im as The-Man-Who-_Might_-Be-Father."

She continued to gaze at him.

"You know, love," Jack turned a saucy grin at her. "If you _really_ can't sleep, I know a very _enjoyable_ way we could pass the time. Savvy?"

"Good night, Jack." She answered, shaking her head and moving away.

"We'll have ta arrange it for some other night then, eh?" He called from behind her.

Unable to keep the soft laughter from her lips, Lois shook her head and went below deck.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There was an uproar from the pirates of the Black Pearl.

"Not Bootstrap's heir?"

"Could be lying!"

"She's the right age!"

"What'll we do?"

"The curse will never be lifted!"

"No! She lies!"

"Scared wench telling lies!"

"Be still ye miserable varmints!" Barbossa growled, quieting his men. "I fear she tells the truth."

"What do we do?"

"We ransom her!"

"Bleed Port Royal dry!"

"Bleed '_er_ dry!"

"It means nothin' iffin we can't feel!"

"Curse 'er an' 'er false hope!"

"She should pay!"

"Aye!"

"_Silence_!" Barbossa snarled once more. "We make dock at the next port, listen in on the whispers, find out iffn Governor Swann of Port Royal _truly_ is missin' a daughter. An' if she be tellin' us the truth, we still may have a chance."

"A chance?"

"How?"

"She wouldn't be Bootstrap's brat."

"Bootstrap's blood is what we be needin'!"

"Tonight, my fellow pirates," Barbossa stood. "That lass drove my blade through her heart."

There was silence thick as darkness.

"And she _lives_." Barbossa continued, smiling his yellow, rotten smile at the enraptured way his men listened. "Pintel and Ragetti witnessed the child _heal herself_, an' the most interestin' part be that she has no knowledge of this ability. She reckoned it a mere nightmare."

Still, no one dared speak.

Barbossa continued. "Her blood may very well work, an' if not-tonight for a mere moment I could smell the sea spray upon her skin."

The men gasped, their sense of scent one of the many things they'd been robbed of thanks to this curse.

"Aye." Barbossa nodded. "This child, Turner or not, may be the key to our liberation."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lucy had to admit the next morning as she stood next to Will and Jack, Lana and Lois on the dock a little distance away, that Gibbs hadn't found the most impressive of potential crew members. Some were old, some were fat, some _skeletal_, and most of them looked _daft_. Then again, apparently this Isla De Muerta was basically a suicide mission, so if one were willing to go there they had to be somewhat simpleminded, or desperate. And these men standing in a row embodied both.

"Feast yours eyes, Captain." Gibbs grinned proudly, puffing out his chest. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every many worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

Lucy and Will shared amused glances behind Jack and Gibbs.

"So is _this_ your able-bodied crew?" Will asked Jack, eyebrow raised, gaze quite skeptical.

Jack pouted at Will before turning to the men. "You, sailor!" He stood before and old man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs supplied a named.

"Mr. Cotton." Jack stood tall, eyeing the man. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" When Mr. Cotton failed to answer Jack sent Will a quick look before clearing his throat and returning his attention to the sailor. "Answer, man!"

Gibbs leaned in. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him." Gibbs paused. "No one's figured out how."

Mr. Cotton decided to collaborate Gibbs' story by opening his mouth and showing his severed tongue.

Jack made a face and leaned back, hands up almost in a protective gesture.

Lucy sighed, knowing by his cunning theft of the Interceptor that he truly was the wily Captain Jack Sparrow Chloe used to beguile her with tales about...but at times like these she truly wondered if he wasn't just pretending to be the famed pirate captain. He was just so..._odd_.

As if to prove her right, Jack eyed the parrot. "Mr. Cotton's...parrot." He cleared his throat. "Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

Jack blinked.

Gibbs leaned in once more. "Mostly we figure that means yes."

"O'_course_ it does!" Jack declared all too willingly, turning to Will. "_Satisfied_?"

Will opened his mouth, most probably to let Jack know just how _little_ that satisfied him, but then he grinned somewhat evilly. "Jack, I believe you have a visitor."

"What?" Jack enquired, staring in the direction Will pointed in before his eyes widened. "_Bugger!"_

Curious, Lucy gazed in the direction Will pointed and chuckled with amusement when she saw Giselle sauntering towards them. "I'd run and hide if I were _you_, Jack."

"Run? _Hide_?" Jack scoffed despite the fact that he was already doing that, going behind her rapidly for protection. "_Never_!"

Lucy only had a second to send him a sideways glance before she straightened and looked at Giselle, who'd stopped right in front of her.

"You leaving already?" The blonde pouted coquettishly. "I thought we could have some..._fun_...before you took off."

Lucy felt a little uncomfortable with them having them conversation with her in the middle and all.

"You _did_?" Jack asked in a near squeak from over her shoulder.

"Not _you_ you no good-!" Giselle snapped at him before reaching out to play with Lucy's vest. "I was _talking_ to the cute boy."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she suddenly realized what was going on here.

When she'd decided to masquerade as a male she hadn't calculated that this might happen, and was completely unprepared for this.

Giselle grinned saucily up at Lucy. "Come with me and I'll make you a _man_."

_Lady, not to underestimate your sexual abilities, but nothing you can do will make me a man_. Lucy gulped, completely out of her depth here. "While I, uh, appreciate (?) the offer...my sister has been captured and I cannot even...contemplate...the pleasures of the flesh...while she is in mortal danger."

"_Another_ sister?" Giselle pouted, still playing with the vest. "I'm jealous at your dedication to them." She gave Lucy the dirtiest smile she'd ever seen in her life. "Can I be your...special...sister?"

Choking on her own tongue, Lucy looked around her a little desperately, silently begging for help.

The sailors, who all thought she was a male anyhow, just seemed envious...and Will looked like he was about to laugh and was valiantly trying not to.

That villain!

"_Lu_." Lana's voice was like an angel from on high as she made her way towards them. "I'm feeling faint, can you escort me to the ship?"

"Of course!" Lucy nearly squeaked, detangling herself from a glaring Giselle. "Farewell miss!" And with that she grabbed Lana's hand and nearly dragged the slightly shorter girl onto the Interceptor, a sniggering Lois following behind.

"Shut up." Lucy grumbled.

"You wanted to pass for a boy..." Lois laughed softly.

Lana turned and giggled softly as well. "...she could have made you a _man_."

Lucy glared at her sisters, blush deepening.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe didn't understand exactly what was up, but she wasn't locked in her cabin anymore. Ever since that night with Captain Barbossa she'd been awoken every morning and brought out to spend the days on deck with him and the crew. They eyed her intently, and it scared her somewhat, but the men didn't move to hurt her so she refused to spend the whole time cowering with fear. She also found herself slowly being charmed by Jack the monkey, who spent most of his time around her, curling around her shoulders or laying on her lap or clapping his hands at her for no apparent reason. He ate from her hands, and held out his hands for more, and the pirates would stop what they were doing and just _watch_ her feed the monkey.

It was terribly unnerving.

"Miss Swann," Barbossa, who had her eat with him every night and would ogle her enjoying the food, announced one day. "As a member of this fine vessel ye will have to make yerself useful."

_Member_?

Chloe frowned.

Since when had she become a _member_?

If memory served her right, she was a _hostage_.

"We shall see in what capacity ye are useful." He announced. "Ta begin with ye shall try yer hand in the kitchen, cookin' fer the men."

Chloe frowned, not understanding. "But you don't taste food, you don't enjoy it, you don't-."

"Don't question me Miss Swann." Barbossa glared at her. "Git to it! Pintel and Ragetti will show ye the way."

Unable to understand the reasoning behind this request, Chloe had just done as told. She'd never cooked before, she was the daughter of a _Governor_ for pities sake, but she tried her best. A recipe had been written for her by the man who must have been the cook, and she tried following it as precise as possible. She nicked her fingers a couple of times, her blood ending up an unexpected seasoning she refused to let anyone know would spice up the food. By the time lunch came around she was almost finished with all the food and the portions. It shocked her when Ragetti peeked his head in the kitchen, asking almost eagerly if lunch was ready.

She'd been on the ship for weeks now and hadn't seen them eat _once_.

And yet, as she'd been ushered into the dinning area, she noticed every seat filled by anxious pirates.

With Bo'Sun helping her by carrying the large pot with soup around, she filled each of the pirates plates, noting that although they gazed at the soup with anticipation they didn't try to feast on it. They didn't move to touch it. They seemed almost afraid to do so.

Only once everyone had been served and were seated, Bo'Sun included, did everyone turn and gaze at Barbossa, the first to have been served.

Chloe sat next to him, her own bowl of soup in front of her, wondering if there was some sort of ritual they did before eating. She doubted a prayer was involved, they were hardly god-fearing men, but obviously _something_ was supposed to happen.

Barbossa eyed the soup, taking a whiff. He seemed disappointed in something, and then reached for his spoon.

The silence in the hall was unnerving.

The pirate captain dipped the spoon in the broth and then brought it to his lips and sipped loudly, swallowing.

The crew all leaned forwards, eyeing him.

For a moment he didn't react...and then Barbossa grabbed a piece of bread she wasn't sure was cooked enough and dipped it into the broth, tearing into the bread with gusto. He began to consume the meal as if possessed.

There was a loud murmuring amongst the crew and they suddenly turned to their bowls with a near desperation as they too tried their meals...and began to consume them with an infernal fervor.

Chloe watched this, confused.

_Could_ they taste food then?

Had she somehow misunderstood what Barbossa had told her?

They...they seemed to be enjoying her poorly cooked excuse for soup.

Was Twigg..._crying_?

Confused, Chloe brought her spoon to her lips and slowly ate her meal at a sedate pace, one hand curled around the swan at her neck.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lana watched as Lucy trained Lois to fight with the sword, Lana had been offered to be taught as well but she couldn't see herself fighting no matter how hard she tried, and had politely declined the offer. They'd been on the seas for some weeks now, and she was missing home, missing _land_ so terribly. She didn't like the sea much, didn't like the blue as far as eyes could see, and she didn't like being surrounded by lecherous pirates. But what Lana _really_ didn't like, was this uneasiness between her and Will.

Despite being stuck on a ship together in the middle of a sea, they hadn't had the time to talk things over.

There were just so many things left unsaid between them, and with every day things kept coming in between them, pushing them further and further away. It hurt her heart to think of how close they'd once been.

She needed to talk to Will, needed to explain herself, needed him to tell her the truth of his feelings for her.

She needed it _so badly_.

Her hazel gaze went to where he stood staring out into the vast sea, a lost expression on his face. Will tightened his hold on the side of the ship, his hand trembling from the force, his eyes flashing darkly.

Lana nearly whimpered.

This was another thing that worried her.

Will was sweet and humble and soft.

And yet since Chloe's kidnapping he seemed to have become someone Lana felt she didn't know.

She _hated_ that feeling!

Taking in a deep breath, the brunette went to stand next to him, gazing out at the water as well.

"Is there something you needed, Miss Lana?" Will asked, never taking his gaze from the sea before them.

Lana pulled a strand of wind-whipped hair behind her ear. "What do you think about when you come here every day and look out there?"

His gaze lowered for a moment as he raked lean fingers through his hair before returning his attention to the horizon. "I keep telling myself that any minute now I will see those accursed black sails."

She chanced a look at his direction, at how his skin had grown slightly tanned from the time under the sun, her heart racing in awe as always at how handsome he truly was, both inside and out. "I never thanked you for doing this." She lowered her gaze shyly. "You've given up everything you've worked for all your life to try and save my sister. You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did." Will replied softly, his grip on the railing tightening even more.

"Will..." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly, unable to look at him. "It was so wrong for me to keep the medallion from you. I felt somehow that by keeping it with me I was keeping _you_ with me, but I was just being stubborn and selfish."

There was silence that tortured her.

"Miss Lana, once Miss Chloe is safe we will have this conversation, not now." He promised her. "I apologize, but I do not have the head for it."

Lana opened her eyes and watched him go, more confused than ever as to where they stood.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They'd put down anchor outside of another little island and Barbossa had sent some men on the row boat to the dock, most probably to find out if there really were whispers of her kidnapping. Chloe smiled, knowing that indeed they'd hear that she was the Governor of Port Royal's daughter, and they'd realize that she was of no use to them. They'd have to ransom her and try find some other way to break the curse that afflicted them. In time she'd be returned to her father and sisters, and she'd be able to sleep in her own bed again and hear the stories of what her sisters had done in Port Royal while she'd been kidnapped. But first she'd hug her father and tell him she loved and missed him, and cry. She definitely would cry. And he probably would too.

Until then she was the official cook of the Black Pearl, a post she didn't understand, since her food was mediocre at best. Jangles, the old cook, had been magnificent, she'd eaten his meals and knew this to be true, but everyone, Jangles included, refused to have her leave her post. So Chloe continued to grace their tables with unremarkable meals which they devoured with more and more gusto, and found her wardrobe had been given ample donations of lovelier and lovelier gowns. It was all very confusing and unnerving since this was _not_ how a blood-thristy band of cursed pirates should act...and yet she had to be grateful for her curious fortune.

Jack, her faithful companion, was sitting on the table counter, checking her hair for lice. Thankfully he wouldn't find any, but given the fact that primates did this with family it was...somewhat heartwarming.

"I wish I could take you home with me to Port Royal when they ransom me back." Chloe admitted to the cute monkey as she hissed, sucking on her finger once more when the knife slipped on the last potato in the kitchen and sliced at her, adding some more blood to the stew she'd been trying to make. She whimpered, sucking on her finger to stop the blood flow.

She'd be so very happy when she was home and didn't have to cook _ever_ again!

She'd also insist father give the cook a bonus, because this was _terribly difficult_ and somewhat _life-threatening_...or at least it was for _her_.

Lana could probably do this better, or Lois, they were both...well..._more_ than Chloe.

Chloe had always been the one with the books. And the spying. And the one with the useless information.

It definitely was useless since nothing she knew was helping her in this situation.

"I didn't think I'd still be kidnapped this long." She admitted to Jack, hand clasping the swan at her throat. "I was so sure James would have found me by now."

A little ugly part inside of her whispered that James probably hadn't even realized she was gone since Lana was still very much alive and well and present...but Chloe pushed that voice away knowing that James would have noticed. He cared for her. Even if it was only as a sister.

"Elo Poppet!" Pintel announced as the door to the kitchen was flung open, and he and his fellow pirates began bringing in sacks of potatoes and carrots and meats and sugars and fruits...foods of every kind...spices...new pots and pans.

Chloe watched, a little overwhelmed as the kitchen was quickly becoming filled with the new produce.

"Look at this, Miss Swann." Ragetti revealed a bag of plums. "I've always loved plums."

By now Chloe was almost sure they could taste food, and wondered why all of a sudden it had happened. She doubted she played a part considering she was not the Turner they needed to break the curse, but still...something seemed off about this whole situation.

"Did the men enquire?" She asked Twigg, who passed her a pear. "Have they asked about news of the Governor's daughter? Does Captain Barbossa know now that I speak the truth?" She frowned down at the pear and passed it back to Twigg, who looked down at it longingly and took a big bite out of it, letting out a little happy whimper. "Am I to be ransomed soon?"

Ragatti and Pintel shared looks before each reaching for a fruit of their choice and passing it to her.

She frowned at them, holding said fruit. "I don't want-_Pintel_! Does Barbossa know now that I truly am a _Swann_?" She passed them the fruit with annoyance.

Ragetti and Pintel shared another look before biting deeply into their fruit, also letting out whimpers of joy.

Chloe looked between the pirates, completely confounded and annoyed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois watched as Lucy and Will practiced swords with fervor. Will was obviously tense and trying to work some of his aggression out in the practice, and Lucy was easily overcoming his every move. Then again, Lucy had always seemed to have the ability of sensing a move before it happened. Lois had noticed that, growing up and watching her little sister learn how to fence or hunt. Lucy always had a knack of knowing where an animal they were hunting would be hiding, or where her opponent would strike his blow before he did. It was one of those things that made Lucy a proficient fighter.

Surprisingly the crew had yet to realize Lucy was a girl, all referring to her as 'Lou' or 'lad'. They figured that a 'boy' like her had great potential, and might one day become a pirate captain as well. Lois had seen the way Lucy's lips twitched in happiness and the way her eyes sparkled whenever she overheard that sort of conversation.

The eldest Swann sister sighed.

Given the fact that they were outlaws now they would _all_ have to probably end up becoming pirates to survive, but it wasn't a life she was eagerly anticipating.

"Admit it lass, yer startin' to enjoy the sea." Jack declared behind her, leaning his hip against the mast.

She turned, eyeing him. "Whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

He smiled toothily. "You were _humming_."

Lois' eyes widened in surprise. _Had_ she been humming?

Above the sound of sword against sword caused Jack to look up. "Cygnet was born for the sea, as was I."

It amused Lois to hear Jack's petname for Lucy, and the way the crew mumbled to themselves that it was too girly a name for the 'lad'.

"The kid will make a _fine_ pirate," he declared, giving Lois a look up and down. "I have no faith in Lana becoming a feared queen of the sea but you, _you_ have potential."

Lois laughed at that. "Oh, I doubt that."

"Sure ya do." He assured her, leaning in closely, smirking as if he could hear the way her heart picked up in speed. "When are you goin' to give in to the _obvious_ attraction you have towards me?"

She scoffed, informing her heart quite sternly that there was no attraction _whatsoever_. "Methinks, Captain Sparrow, that you are mistaken. I have _no_ attraction towards you."

"Keep tellin' yerself that love, but you and I, we know the truth." He declared before turning and swaggering off, humming contentedly to himself as he pulled out the compass which he admitted happily did not point north.

Lois watched him leave.

There was no way she could be attracted to such a man.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She was receiving _gifts_.

Chloe frowned at the jewels and gems and lovely dresses and books that littered the first mate's cabin, which had now become her own. She gazed at her reflection. She was clean, having bathed in the water Bo'Sun and Twigg had brought and filled her small tub with, and her hair was wet and long, falling in cascades around her. A green day gown, pretty yet simple, adorned her body, her feet bare. There were different sorts of jewelry bestowed on her, and the pirates demanded she wear a new frock or piece every day. They were insulted if she didn't use whatever gifts they bestowed on her, and to keep their moods merry she did as told. The only piece she never removed was her swan necklace, it was the only piece that reminded her during this madness who she really was and that she had people who were looking for her, that she'd be rescued.

Thankfully this didn't annoy the pirates, only seemed to amuse them, and she'd heard them referring to her as 'Lil Swan' more than once.

"I don't understand."

She hated those three words because she'd been uttering them ever since she'd been kidnapped.

Barbossa knew that she really was Chloe Swann, and yet she hadn't heard anything about a ransom being demanded. She'd asked him time and time again, had tried to ask the other pirates as well, and yet they would just snarl at her whenever she mentioned the very _word _'ransom'.

Staring at her reflection, Chloe began to untangle her hair with the pretty comb Twigg had _bought_ for her from one of the small islands. It was yet another of the things that made her wary and confused. Why would they _buy_ things for her? Looting and plundering and maybe throwing something her way made more sense, and yet _buying_ a gift for her? It made her incredibly uneasy because pirates _did not_ act that way. They kept acting as if she was a pet to be pampered. Not as if she was a hostage. She didn't want them forgetting that, because they might just decide to _keep_ her, and she couldn't-wouldn't-.

Chloe gulped, tightening her hold on the comb.

Yesterday Tyndale had let slip that they were still headed towards Isla De Muerta. And that scared her. They knew she was whom she'd told them she was, they _knew_ her blood would serve them no purpose...and yet they were still setting their course towards the Island of the Dead...or Island of Death...whichever it was, neither version sounded as if it boded any well for her or her future.

"I _don't_ understand."

She thought of how the pirates made her cook their food, made her hand deliver each and every fruit they decided to eat, made her sit down amongst them during the days and afternoons, made her spend most of her time with them when she wasn't cooking or sleeping. Unless she was in her cabin Captain Barbossa kept her in his sights at all times, yet was ever the menacing gentleman with a large hat. She'd even been given her _own_ hat so that the sun didn't burn her face too much and was expected to wear it at all times..._scolded_ if she forgot to put it on. The crew beguiled her with stories of how things had been before the curse, some had mentioned Jack Sparrow, a pirate captain she'd known about before. It intrigued her to know that the Black Pearl had once been his ship, it's crew once his crew as well, and Captain Barbossa had once been his first mate.

While their stories intrigued and kept her from going insane, it also worried her because she couldn't believe they'd tell her all their stories, all their little secret adventures, and then just let her go.

They knew she was worth a good sum of money and yet they weren't ransoming her.

They knew she was a lousy cook and yet they still demanded her food.

They knew she was a prisoner and yet they showered her with _gifts_.

"I don't..._understand_!"

No one would answer her questions.

No one would even give her a hint.

They gave her gifts instead.

"_I DON'T UNDERSTAND!_"

She threw the comb against the wall in desperation before crumpling into bed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

A storm broke upon them at sea, and while Lois and Lana had been sent below deck, the rest of them scurried to keep the ship afloat as they battled the winds and the tide.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will wanted to know, wiping the water from his face.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find _north_, are we?" Gibbs announced before turning to Jack. "We should drop the canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack replied, a smile hinting on his lips as he gazed at his compass.

Gibbs wiped at the water raining down on his face. "What's in your head that's put you in such a find mood, Captain?"

The hint of a smile blossomed on Jack's lips as he looked up towards the horizon. "We're catching up."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville or the songs Hoist The Colours or Whiskey-O.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Tomorrow we make berth at Isla De Muerta!" Barbossa informed his crew as they congregated around the deck of the ship, dinner still heavy on their stomachs.

Chloe watched the moonlight revealing them for what they truly were, even Jack was skeletal as he lay on her lap. They were still terrifying to look at, still abnormal and _wrong_, and yet with every night that she gazed upon their true visage she started to lose the fear and repulsion she'd felt at first.

Jack chewed happily on an apple slice, moving out of the direct moonlight so that it didn't just ooze out of his skeletal form and instead stayed within his corporeal one.

The men, never weary, never sleepy, made use of themselves. Some began gambling, crouched on the deck, others congregated to themselves to chat. Ragetti smiled at the sea, leaning against the railing and gazing out at the blackness with a love and fondness for it she'd seen every member of this ship exhibit. He cleared his throat, and began singing softly to himself, the song reaching her on the wind.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed

And bound her in her bones.

The seas be ours and by the powers

Where we will we'll roam..."

Chloe looked up, eyes narrowed, the first verse reminding her a little too uncomfortably of her own situation-not that she considered herself a Queen...but she could have been the Queen of Port Royal symbolically given the fact that her father was the Governor.

The blonde failed to notice Barbossa tense, turning to look at Ragetti before returning his gaze to her.

"Yo, ho, all hands

Hoist the colors high.

Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,

Never shall we die..."

Chloe began to squirm uncomfortably, given as once more the song could fit this situation...gazing at the undead pirates around her.

Barbossa watched her carefully. "Do ye know the song?"

She looked up at him, shaking her head. "No...but it's haunting."

"Aye." Barbossa agreed. "As is the tale behind it."

"I can imagine," she whispered, rubbing her arms, which were filled with goosebumps.

Unknowingly to all, sharks followed the Black Pearl.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They needed supplies and such and docked at the small island. Lois and Lana had stayed behind with some of the crew, but Lucy disembarked with Will, Gibbs, Cotton and Jack, exploring the small island and it's marketplace. Cotton was the cook of the Interceptor and thus he was busy looking at the different produce with unholy glee, his parrot squawking and giving his own opinions about the fruits and vegetables available. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the Sails!" Mr. Cotton's Parrot would exclaim whenever he saw something he liked, but whenever it was something he disapproved of he bellowed: "Dead men tell no tales!"

"So many visitors in so short a time." One of the merchants declared. "Our small island has been blessed!"

Will narrowed his eyes. "What other ship has been by here recently?"

"The Black Pearl." He replied, failing to notice the way Lucy and Will lit up, and Jack shared a smirk with Gibbs. "The boat itself didn't dock, preferring to stay at anchor in the deep waters, but some of her men came ashore and bought from us."

"Was there a woman amongst them?" Lucy asked nearly desperately. "Shorter than I, blonde hair?"

"No, there wasn't a woman with them." The merchant shook his head. "But they _did_ ask about the rumors of the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal being kidnapped."

Jack went still, paling.

"We told them yes, we'd heard something of the sort. Seems some pirates went and kidnapped her and didn't even both asking for ransom." The merchant went on. "They then bought one of my finest combs and left."

Gibbs gazed at the terribly effeminate combs. "Doesn't seem to be the type of gift a pirate would buy for 'imself."

"No, indeed not." The merchant agreed. "But I reckon there must be a lady on board, and it was a gift for her."

Lucy blinked, reeling back at that.

The pirates were...buying Chloe _gifts_?

Jack scratched his head, looking just as confused as she. "It makes no sense."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The pirates lived on Isla De Muerta when they weren't pillaging and plundering and raiding. That was a tidbit of information Chloe hadn't known when she'd first disembarked from the Black Pearl onto the dreaded island, but once she was led to the crude little village the pirates called home she realized with a sinking feeling that she would be going nowhere. Not only had the pirates told her stories that were quite intimate about themselves, but they'd brought her to their secret home base...they were never going to let her leave. What they planned on doing with her was uncertain, but the blonde knew that it could bode her no good, especially considering that she was the lone female of the island unless you counted the wildlife...and she didn't put it passed desperate males to...

She shivered, quite disgusted with where that thought left her.

"Take a stroll with me, Miss Swann." Barbossa held out his hand to her as if he were some gentleman asking her to take a walk around the room with him instead of her pirate kidnapper demanding compliance.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Chloe knew that she had no choice in the matter as she placed her arm around his, and let him slowly lead her towards the jungle behind the village.

"Yer quarters will be next ta mine." He informed her as they continued forwards. "Just like on the Pearl."

"Oh." She sent a look behind them, realizing the rest of the crew were following with the loot they'd collected, all silent yet their eyes...their eyes unnerved her.

"You'll find this island boasts of all ye'll need to live comfortably." Barbossa continued to say as they travelled throughout the jungle, not informing her of where exactly he was taking her considering they'd left the little village behind them, but instead letting her know of all that Isla De Muerta had to offer. There was copious wildlife and fruit trees and running river water. It was a place one could only find if they'd been there before, so according to Barbossa that meant there wouldn't be any bothersome neighbors coming to call upon them.

Chloe understood the underlying message there.

No one who hasn't been here before can find it.

You can not escape and no one will find you.

Deal with it.

She gulped, and when they reached the hidden entrance to the cave she hadn't even noticed, so deep in her thoughts. Yet as the scent of humidity reached her nose and the hanging vines tickled at her as they entered, she focused her eyes on the darkness of the cave and breathed a sigh of relief when a torch was lit, lighting the way.

Onwards they trudged, already all around them were pieces of gold and jewels, which had probably dropped during journeys similar to this, with the crew bringing the wealth they'd looted. Skeletons around proved that not all had made it alive, and she gulped, hoping that her body wouldn't be joining these others as warnings to people in the future. The only reassurance which she was hanging onto desperately was that Barbossa wouldn't have told her there was a hut waiting for her back at the village, and he wouldn't be trying to sell this godsforsaken island if it wasn't for the fact that he intended for her to live long passed this night.

And that just made her curious.

Why then was she here with them?

And then, the second she entered the chamber room, all thoughts left her mind as she gasped in awe. Never before had she seen such wealth and beauty as the treasures that lay before her! She tightened her hold on Barbossa out of reflex as her gaze took in everything around her almost greedily. Everywhere around her was gold and diamonds and statues of emeralds and other such wonders. Pagan gods made from diamonds and chests filled with rubies were stashed in the corner, while gold coins littered the floor so thickly one couldn't get a good footing.

She gulped, pulling a strand of hair out of her face.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Barbossa grinned. "No pirate has ever been able to boast as such a treasure as this."

All around them the pirates began unloading their loot.

"Ten long years have we hoarded all the gold and treasure-never having the desire to use it-and now we can gaze upon the splendor and know we are truly the richest pirates of the world." Barbossa declared.

Chloe opened her mouth to ask him what good was having the treasure if they couldn't enjoy it-when her gaze fell upon the large chest in the middle of the room. Somehow, somehow she _knew_ that this was the chest that held the cursed treasure of Cortes, and the mere sight of it left her speechless. Fear and awe filled her as Barbossa led her to the chest before letting go of her arm.

The pirate captain gazed down at the lid as his men came near, whispering amongst themselves, nervous.

The fact that the pirates were nervous made Chloe nervous, and she hung back from Barbossa slightly.

Putting his boot to the slid Barbossa pushed it off, revealing the pieces of eight that doomed them.

A solemn hush came upon the pirates.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundreds times over and a hundred times again." Barbossa declared, eyes on the coins.

"Suffered, I have." Ragetti agreed softly.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us...disproportionate to our crimes." Barbossa continued solemnly. "Here it is, the cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Ever last piece that went astray, we have returned...save for this." He reached into his coat and yanked off the medallion he wore close to his heart, raising it high so everyone could see. "811 we found but despaired of ever finding the last."

Chloe took a step back, not liking where this was going.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa yelled to his men.

"Us!" The answered.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

Everyone's gaze went to her.

Chloe gulped, shaking her head. "I'm not a Turner. I'm a _Swann_! You _know_ this!"

"Come now, Miss Swann. Shall be no more than a little prick to yer palm." The pirate promised.

She sent him a horrified look nonetheless. "_Why_? I am _not_ a Turner! My blood will do you no good!" She turned towards the pirates. "It won't!"

Barbossa kept his hand out at her.

The men watched her.

Chloe gulped loudly, realizing that she had no way out of here.

Taking in a deep breath she took a step forwards and placed her hand in Barbossa's, letting his fingers curl around her and lead her to the chest. He turned her hand palm upwards on his, handing her the medallion in her free hand as he yanked out his dagger and sliced across her palm, causing her to hiss. The pirate captain took the doubloon from her and placed it down on the blood flow, watching with infernal intent as her blood coated the gold, closing her fingers over it and closing his fingers over hers as he squeezed tightly.

The blonde closed her eyes tightly against the pain.

"Begun by blood..." Barbossa moved their conjoined hands over the open chest. "...by blood undone." And then he opened their hands, the blood-covered coin twirling downwards in the air.

Chloe's eyes opened as she watched its trajectory until it met its brethren...and suddenly a blast of light exploded from the chest in every direction, enveloping everyone within...before returning to the chest and remaining only around it...pulsating...

Chloe brought her hand to her heart, feeling the weight in her chest, sensing the pulsating of the light matching that of her heartbeat.

"She lied!" Someone yelled. "She _is_ a Turner!"

Barbossa's answer to that was to draw his pistol and shoot the pirate in the forehead.

The pirate staggered, falling to his knees as he screamed in agony.

Chloe gasped, tightening the fist to her chest as she felt her heart flutter...

...and then the pirate stood, the hole in his head closing up.

There was intense silence.

Overwhelmed, heart still fluttering dizzyingly, Chloe's eyes rolled in her head and she fainted.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I..._feel_." Canker whispered, hand on his now healed forehead, before pouting at the captain. "Oi! You shot me!"

Barbossa nodded, eyeing the crewman before gazing down at the girl at his feet, surrounded by the jewels and gold of a thousand lands. "Tis as I suspected."

Pintel frowned, going beneath the shaft of moonlight and gazing at his hand...which revealed himself to be the cadaver he was. "Are we healed...or aren't we?"

"No we ain't. Canker would be dead iffen we was." Twigg declared.

"But we can really _feel_." Ragetti pointed out, pinching himself and grinning through the pain.

"What the devil is going on here?" Bo'Sun frowned, eyes on the glowing chest of Cortes. "Why does it glow?"

"De ye not understand what has happened to us, gents?" Barbossa turned to his men. "This girl be the most important treasure in these seas!"

The pirates shared confused looks before turning to look at their captain.

"Ye know of the legends of Calypso." Barbossa couldn't understand how his men could be so dense.

Eyes widened.

Pintel came closer. "Ye reckon this be she?"

"Aye. Or another bound to 'er bones, forced ta live amongst we mortals." Barbossa declared. "It be her magic that shines that chest, and heals us yet leaves us with the kiss o' immortality!"

"I say we slice 'er neck and drain 'er blood over all the coins!" Canker declared, pulling put his own pistol.

All around him weapons were drawn and pointed towards him.

Canker gulped, looking around him in confusion.

"Don't be daft ye blasted fool!" Barbossa snarled at him. "She be mortal now that 'er power is tied to the accursed chest! And should she die, 'er power will die with 'er!"

Canker dropped his pistol immediately.

"'er knowledge of 'er pow'r has been removed, she will attest this to yet another foul dream." Barbossa promised, bending on his knees to gaze at her hand, realizing that already it was healing. "It be better if she continues to be ignorant of 'er power." The pirate captain picked her up and accommodated her in his arms before turning to his men. "She will _not_ be harmed in any way gents, iffen any harm come to 'er person Bootstrap Bill's fate will seem like bliss." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Remember, ye _can_ feel pain now."

The crew gulped.

Barbossa nodded, content with the knowledge that he'd struck fear in their blackened hearts. "We shall rest for the night and resupply our stocks before we begin a new campaign so we may enjoy the pleasures we have been denied far too long."

The crew cheered.

On this high note, Barbossa rearranged the girl's body in his arms, and headed towards the exit.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Waking up with a horrified gasp, Chloe felt terrified and disoriented. She gazed around her, wondering what had happened and where she was. Her hand immediately went to her hand. There was no slice in her palm. The flesh wasn't tender. It'd all been a dream. A horrifying dream...yet a dream nonetheless.

Taking in a deep breath, she let out a sigh of relief before frowning as she realized this wasn't the cabin. She'd been moved. How could she have remained sleeping while someone physically moved her around?

Wary and uneasy at that wonder, Chloe stood, listening to the sounds of drunken laughter and music outside the walls of the room she was in.

Slipping out of the bed, Chloe gazed around her before following the sound to the door, pushing it open to gaze...at a village...the same small and hovel-like village from her nightmare. Once more she'd dreamt of something before actually seeing it, and Chloe gulped as her gaze went to her hand once more, closing the fist.

Outside torches were lit and a banquet was underway. The men drank and ate with relish, laughing and singing and enjoying themselves more than she'd ever seen them, not seeming at all like men cursed.

Chloe's hand tightened on the door.

"Miss Swann!" Barbossa caught sight of her at the head of the large table they were sitting at, exquisite food Jangles must have cook down the large thing. "Come and join us! Ye were sleeping when we made dock and we reckoned it a sin ta wake ye."

The men fell into silence...just watching her.

She gulped.

Barbossa motioned to the empty seat to his right.

She wanted to close the door and return within but she was starved, and had been forced to eat her own terrible cooking for most of the voyage...and the smell of the food was too tempting. The blonde took one step, then two, then three, and soon found herself seated on Barbossa's right, gazing at a plate Grapple hurried to place before her. It was overflowing with food, and while Chloe was terribly hungry the way the men watched her scared her.

In the end though, the pain in her stomach was overwhelming, as was her feeling of fatigue and _need_, and she grabbed something which looked like a turkey leg and took a starved bite from it, yanking the meat out and eating ferociously. It felt as if she hadn't eaten in years...as if she was eating for a millions different people...and the hunger was unquenchable. She finished the meat and reached for something else, some other unrecognizable meat, and chewed in it, her jaw hurting her from chewing so roughly but she continued and swallowed, reaching out and drinking from the goblet when Pintel filled it with wine for her.

There were soft whispers amongst the pirates as they watched her.

Ignoring them, Chloe continued consuming food insanely, unable to believe that she was this hungry...and when she'd finished that overflowing plate and only felt half-way full she'd nearly _thanked_ Jangles when he placed yet another plate in front of her. She'd dug into that, realizing in the back of her head that this sort of hunger was uncommon and worrisome, but she didn't care, not as long as there was food around her to be consumed.

The pirates slowly went back to their eating and talking, the laughter slowly returning, as did the music and the dancing.

Finally..._finally_...Chloe was full and content, placing her hand on her stomach...figuring that since she'd never really liked her own cooking and had only eaten enough to survive that all that accumulated hunger must have overwhelmed her at the sight and smell of _real_ food.

Her other hand went to her swan necklace, and she tightened her hold on it.

Barbossa just smiled at her, and took a large bite out of a bright green apple.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Everyone was silent upon the Interceptor as they gazed at the multiple wrecks strewn everywhere in the water. Lana felt the fear and concern in everyone's hearts and it doubled in hers. She wanted to reach out and place her hand on Will's yet instead clenched her fists, realizing that it would be inappropriate, especially since they had yet to formally speak of their feelings for each other. No. She'd have to be patient and brave.

"Dead men tell no tales!" Mr. Cotton's Parrot decided was the best time to declare.

Gibbs arrived by Lana's and Will's side, eyeing the wrecks with as much solemnity as everyone else. "Puts a chill in the bones, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

Will's gaze wasn't on the ships however, but on Jack, as the captain looked at his compass and used it to steer the vessel around the dangerous waters. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Gibbs admitted. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

Lana's eyes widened at that.

"_What?_" Will hissed, proving to be just as shocked at this revelation as she.

"He's failed to mention that." Lana murmured, sending Jack a suspicious glance.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now." Gibbs shrugged. "And a hard-learned lesson it was." He leaned in closer so he could lower his voice. "See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah." Will nodded. "So that's the reason for all the..." He acted like Jack.

Lana frowned, never having thought him to be someone to speak so disparagingly about a comrade. "_Will_. That is unkind!"

He didn't acknowledge her or her scolding, eyes intent on Gibbs.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs replied with a frown. "Now you two, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot-one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued, but after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly." He mimed bringing a pistol to his head. "But Jack-he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will guessed.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

"But how did Jack get off of the island?" Lana wanted to know, intrigued with the tale.

"Well, I'll tell ye." Gibbs grinned, obviously pleased to tell the tale. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner or sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together, and made a raft!"

Lana blinked, shocked by this fantastical account.

Will, on the other hand, was less than impressed. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs nodded.

Will raised an eyebrow. "What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs opened his mouth and then closed it.

"_Human hair_." Jack declared from behind them. "From my back." He turned to his sailors. "Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor!" The crew hurried to follow orders.

"Young Mr. Turner, Cygnet, and I are to go ashore." Jack declared.

"Captain!" Gibbs hurried to him. "What if the worst should happen?"

Jack paused for a moment before answering. "Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code." Gibbs nodded.

Lana frowned, wondering what this code was.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They'd set sail that night.

Barbossa watched as Chloe ate the banquet meal silently, dressed in all the fineries of a Queen and yet obviously not content. She was pale, her lips downturned, her appetite quite poor as she pushed her food around her plate. Unlike the night before, when she'd eaten as if to quench _their_ hunger, she didn't seem quite as hungry tonight. For now he allowed her the liberty of eating or not, but if he saw that the strain of bearing their curse was thinning her he'd force the food down the girl's throat.

The pirate captain wasn't sure if she was the Calypso of legend, but he doubted that Calypso had been the first or only heathen god bound to human form to somehow limit their ability or control of events. This girl had powers beyond any normal human being...the ability to carry their curse and tweak it to their benefit...and not die herself under the strain.

If not Calypso...he wondered whom she'd been before she'd been bound and her memories rearranged.

The same power that protected her from her own hand seemed to grow around her, touching them, and the more they were around her the more intense it grew, the more it affected them. And they weren't the only things that she'd unknowingly begun healing, the Pearl's many little leaks and such were slowly closing up on their own, her sails turning a black so magnificently black they were unable to be seen during the night, and the ropes which were old and almost dry rotten were now new and strong.

This was so much better than the lifting of the curse could have ever been! They could live for eternity plundering and pillaging, raiding and ravaging and fulling the desires of their blackened hearts!

He smiled his yellow smile, watching as the girl dressed in a black gown, a string of black pearls around her neck. She looked completely different from the girl in her nightgown and hair a wild mess they'd kidnapped, now she was befitting her role as Queen of the Black Pearl. His grin grew lecherous as his gaze traced her visage. He already knew what she was capable of doing should she feel her virtue was compromised, and thus he wouldn't try force her to join him in the Captain's cabin, but the pirate captain was certain that as time went by she'd realize that there was no escaping the Black Pearl, and would accept the eventuality of her truly belonging to them. She'd grow lonely and would realize that as captain he was the most worthy to impart the fleshly pleasures.

Unaware of the direction of his thoughts, Chloe kept her chin raised, her green gaze on the pirates as they excitedly spoke about the raid which they had departed from Isla De Muerta that night to set sail for. They were pirates and weren't known to stay on the island for long, and while she'd begged to be left behind they'd all known she would use the time to try and escape-and knew that distance from her would leave them empty and hollow and numb once more-and so she'd been forced onto the ship once more, making the journey with them.

The crew knew that Miss Swann was the cause of all of their new good fortune, and had grown as possessive with her as they were with the Pearl, going as far as to call her the Black Pearl's swan, and Barbossa found it fitting. Whether the lass wanted it or not, she was a prized treasure for the pirates, and pirates were known to guard their treasure viciously.

Their moods were high, as they drank and sang sea shanties merrily, dancing with their tankards of ale and whiskey and every form of poison their blackened hearts desired.

The men clapped their hand as Ragetti and Pintel chorused out a favored shanty which had once been heard on numerous occasion onboard the Black Pearl's before they'd been cursed.

"_Whiskey-o, Johny-o_ _Rise her up from down below_ _Whiskey, whiskey, whiskey-o_ _Up aloft this yard must go_

_John rise her up from down below!"_

"Captain Barbossa," she spoke from her seat next to him at the high table, gaze firmly fixed on the drunken, merry pirates.

"Aye," he watched her, having known she'd finally break silence.

"You are never going to ransom me, are you?" She whispered, gazing up at him finally, eyes narrowed.

He just gave her a vicious smile.

_"Now whiskey is the life of man_

_Always was since the world began_

_Now whiskey gave me a broken nose And whiskey made me pawn me clothes"_

Pintel and Ragettie joined arms, dancing in circles, tankards raised high as the clapping of the men grew louder.

"_Now whiskey is the life of man Whiskey from that old tin can_

_I thought I heard the first mate say I treats me crew in a decent way"_

Her green eyes flashed. "I will not be your prisoner for the rest of my life."

"What prisoner dresses like ye?" Barbossa scoffed. "In yer finery yer the Queen of the Pearl."

"Release me, Captain." She ordered. "If I'm the Queen of the Pearl then you have to obey me."

He eyed her before letting out a darkly amused chuckle.

_"A glass of whiskey all around And a bottle full for the shanty man_

_Up she blew!"_

She tightened her grip on her butter knife, and yet didn't do anything foolish like attack him with it. "What do you get out of having me here, Captain? It isn't pleasant company. It isn't knowledge. It isn't wealth. So _why_ won't you and your men let me go?"

Barbossa reached for an apple, passing it to her. "Apple?"

"Enough with the goddamned apples!" She snarled and stood, batting the apple out of his hand fiercely, lips pulled back in a growl as she glared at him.

It was amusing to see how far she'd come from the terrified lass whom Ragetti and Pintel had brought them.

She now stood in the middle of an undead, pirate-infested ship, not afraid, not concerned, instead enraged.

Glorious.

"I will not stand for this." She glared at Barbossa, glared at the pirates who'd now gone silent watching her over their feast. "I am not a _pet_ to be kept. I have a family-I have a home!"

"This be yer home now." Barbossa stood, his men chuckling and echoing their 'ayes' to his statement. "We be yer family."

"You are _not_ my family!" Chloe snapped at him. "This is _not_ my home! And it never _will_ be!" She began tearing off her gems and the beautiful pieces in her hair, going as far as to strip off the glorious gown and step out of the tiny shoes, standing in her underdress, not a bit scared to be indecent in a ship filled with black hearted knaves. "I am not your pet. Nor your Queen. Nor your strumpet. Nor your good luck charm! I'm your _prisoner_." The blonde glared fiercely at the men before returning her attention to Barbossa. "If anyone decides to act like _real_ pirates and ransom me for a _mountain_ of gold and jewels to my wealthy father, I will be in my cabin."

And with that she stormed passed the pirates, tearing out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

For a moment there was silence as the pirates exchanged looks, and then they threw their heads back in vicious amusement.

Barbossa joined in.

The girl mightn't realize it yet, but she was already starting to act like a pirate.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I don't understand." Lucy whispered, gazing around her as she, Will and Jack stepped further into the crude little village on a very well hidden nook of Isla De Muerta. They'd thought that Black Pearl was hidden in some deep inland lagoon with passage to the sea, had decided that was why they couldn't see the black sails, and yet as they finally found the small village the pirates called a home, there were signs of the blackhearted fiends having been there recently, very recently, but there were also signs that a day at least had passed since anyone had been in the island. The pirates had come, and enjoyed themselves somewhat exaggeratedly according to the many empty bottles of rum and other discarded items that betrayed a large festivity had taken place. "Why aren't they here?"

Jack frowned, twirling around, starting in one direction before stopping and heading in the other.

Will headed to where the large outdoor table was abandoned, eyeing the material, the hardening food. "They couldn't have left more than a day ago. How could we not have crossed paths?"

"They must have left in the opposite direction." Lucy responded, trying to find some little proof that her sister was still alive.

"Lookey what I've found!" Jack appeared from one of the small huts, waving a brush. "Your sister has golden hair, eh?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she raced towards Jack, taking the brush in her hands, seeing strands of gold. "_Chloe_."

Jack eyed the largest of the huts, right next to the one where he'd found the brush, and entered within.

Will reached Lucy's side and then rushed into the hut where Jack had found the brush, Lucy hurrying behind him but stopping at the door, eyes widening as she realized there was a lock on the outside of the door, obvious to keep the occupant of the hut from being able to escape. Fear and hatred filled her soul as she pushed inside of the hut and looked around. It was small and simple, yet inside was filled with gowns and dresses and jewelry of every kind.

"It's the comb from the marketplace." Will announced, picking up a comb identical to the one the merchant had been selling.

"She was here." Lucy whispered, desperation and frustration filling her. "They had her locked up in here on this godforsaken island!"

"At least we know that up until a day ago she was alive and well." Will whispered to himself as he continued his search.

Tears came to Lucy's eyes as she brought her hand to her mouth. "Where are you, Chloe? What have they done to you?"

"I'm afraid...I do not have a savory answer to that question." Jack announced from the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Will frowned, standing upright.

"This was in the captain's quarters." Jack lifted his hand, which held the nightgown Chloe had been wearing when she'd been abducted.

The chest of it was slashed, and covered in blood, tinting most of the sheer white scarlet red.

"No." Lucy collapsed to her knees.

For the first time ever, Jack was very serious. "None could lose that much blood an' live."

Will stopped a couple of steps in front of Jack, pale and shaky. He raised his hand to take the gown, before turning and slamming his fist into the door of the hut over and over again, yelling hoarsely.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Pacing the first mate's cabin, which had apparently been appointed her permanent dwelling while on the Black Pearl, Chloe kept running her fingers through her hair. When she'd found herself on Isla De Muerta shed thought that was it, but then they'd brought her with them once more as they set sail for another campaign of looting and plundering...and she'd let herself believe again that they had only wanted a little respite at home before ransoming her back to her family. She'd been so sure that the pirates were only torturing her mentally with the thought of staying their captive for eternity, but tonight she'd realized something as she'd pushed her boundaries over and over with Captain Barbossa and the crew. She'd snarled and snapped, disrespected Barbossa's beloved apple, and even stripped to prove a suspicion she'd been harboring. No pirates would allow a hostage to act the way she had without some repercussion. And also, the way they treated her...it wasn't a captive.

Gulping, Chloe went to the large, grand vanity they'd had placed in the room. She looked through the various rare and expensive jewelry and gems, before hurrying to the closet and throwing the doors open, gazing upon the numberless exquisite gowns and shoes. There was the brush and comb of gold also.

One didn't treat someone like they treated her unless that person was of importance.

For some reason the pirates of the Black Pearl thought she was important...and she had a dreadful feeling that somehow this was connected to the curse.

She wasn't a Turner, didn't have what they needed to heal-but what if somehow they believed she did?

What if, for some completely demented reason, the whole crew believed she was healing them from their curse?

What if her dream hadn't been a dream and that event in the cave had actually worked? That her blood had somehow done something?

Her gaze went down to her palm.

Her unscarred palm.

The palm that betrayed that it couldn't have happened...that it was only a dream.

The blonde groaned as she shook her head. "What if they are not cursed anymore? If not what I dreamt-what has happened to them to bring upon this drastic a change?"

Hadn't they gone from not eating to devouring everything in sight?

She was sure Barbossa had said that they couldn't enjoy the taste of anything, it was a part of the curse, and yet they enjoyed the food now...

What if...what if she _was_ somehow doing something?

The blonde bit her thumbnail.

Her father liked to say that she was a nurse at heart, always trying to heal the broken around her, and that was why whenever one of the family were sick or feeling down she was the one who ended up taking care of them or listening and counseling them. It was this need to help mend what was broken that'd drawn her to the young Will Turner to begin with, and her strong friendship with him had grown from her mothering him to near suffocation.

What if she could actually do it?

What if-what if she _was_ healing the pirates?

Maybe not the drastic way of her dream...and yet still was somehow?

"Impossible." She whispered, continuing to pace the room. "They're still cursed, the moonlight betrays them for what they truly are."

Still...they might _believe_ she was...and if so they'd never let her go.

Chloe stopped as she realized somehow.

She couldn't wait for James to save her anymore.

She needed to save herself.

That nightmare of her death flashed before her eyes and she shook her head, going to the windows and flinging them open, taking in the sea breeze with a deep breath.

That was when she saw the lights in the distance.

Land.

Eyes widening, Chloe gaze down at the blackness of the water below, and then at the lights in the distance.

It was so far away...and sharks and other such monsters hunted at night...yet she had to try.

Climbing onto the windowsill, Chloe closed her eyes and threw herself out to the darkness below.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville, or Hans Zimmer's "The Legend of Davy Jones".

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Her limbs were heavy, her body chilled from the freezing waters, and the land seemed to get farther and farther away instead of closer. Chloe had been swimming for hours, refusing to think about what might be in the water with her, pressing forwards, telling herself that if she could see the light it meant she was still alive and still had hope. Her muscles hurt and her mind was tired, but she thought of her family, pictured the lights as those of Port Royal, convinced herself that tonight she'd sleep in her bed at home with her family all around her. She pictured each and everyone of their faces, of the people she wanted to live to see again, Will and James' faces joining in with those of her sisters and father.

She had to make it for them.

She _had_ to.

Fear crawled up her body, imagining every shadow around her a creature coming to devour her, to drag her beneath the surface of the water to Davy Jones' Locker. She cried softly, her fears telling her to give up, that she'd been a fool to continue on. She thought of the horror stories she'd heard about the legendary Davy Jones from the crew aboard the Dauntless when she'd been traveling to Port Royal. They'd especially spoken of Davy himself and his dreaded locker after the destruction of the vessel Will had been traveling on, the sailors commenting on the poor souls whom he would come visiting upon. She'd heard them singing songs softly to themselves about Davy Jones. While many of their sea shanties had stuck with her despite her father's disapproval, one in particular always had been prominent in her mind, and she found herself whispering it softly to herself as she swam in the black waters, on the cusp of meeting Davy Jones himself should she fail to make it to shore.

"Some say he steers a spectral ship

That's ghostly gray and grand

He's doomed to sail the seven seas and ne'er set foot on land

And if you chance to see him

You will soon be dead from fright

So sailors tell their children on a dark and stormy night."

Her voice trembled from cold and fear, the salt of her tears joining the salt of the sea, and she continued on.

"Oh forty fathoms deep he walks

With rusty keys his locker locks

Just like he's half asleep he stalks

Forty fathoms deep

Forty fathoms deep he owns

Each sleeping sailor's soggy bones

The legend they call Davy Jones

At forty fathoms deep."

She kept her eyes on the lights of the island, telling herself she could make it, she _could_, and she _had_ to...even while a little voice deep within whispered she never would.

"Nor east we sail to brimstone head the captain crew and I

At 16 knots we fairly flew

Beneath a darkening sky

Atop the main mast I rode

Near 10 stories high

When up there blew an icy squall and over board went I."

Something brushed against her in the water and she froze, letting out a cry of terror, sobs wracking her body as something brushed up against her from behind.

She screamed as something grabbed hold of her underdress, pulling her beneath the surface. She kicked and flailed, screaming bubbles that rose above her, her foot connecting with something and she was free, quickly swimming upwards and surfacing, frozen in terror.

The darkness circled yet didn't come close enough to touch.

She gulped, closing her eyes tightly, not wishing to watch the moment it came for her and she died.

Suddenly the water all around her began to light up with unholy light, and Chloe screamed, seeing the outline of the huge shark for what it really was. She wanted to remain calm yet she flailed desperately, terrified, never wanting to die this way. She should never have jumped out of the window! At least on the Black Pearl she'd been safe!

"Ye've got a great des-tin-y, Chloe Sullivan, ye and yer sisters three."

Chloe gasped, looking around her, trying to find a source for that female voice.

The shark rose from the waters, surfacing, facing the girl. Its eyes stared deeply within hers, and while its mouth didn't move, somehow she knew that the voice was coming from this beast.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"Ye'll never make it to da land, not unless I lend a hand." Those eyes were trance-inducing, never straying from hers.

"Are you the devil?" She whispered. "Are you Davy Jones?"

There was a moment before laughter cackled all around her, and then silence, before an answer. "No, but I am de one who can assure ye yer life...yet not fer free."

"What do you want?" Chloe asked the shark-or the power controlling the shark. "If you can control this creature, I don't see how I could give you anything or be of any use to you."

There was a resentful chuckle. "This be notin' but limited trinkets."

The blonde didn't know what to make of this.

"It be by de gods dat ye and yer sisters three were sent to dis time, to dis world," the voice declared. "And I will save thee, if ye swear to do me biddin'."

"What do you _mean_ the gods sent us here?" Chloe asked the voice, confused. "Did you call me Chloe Sullivan? Was that my real name? Are Lois' stories true then? About great green stones falling from heaven and somehow the world changing while we hid in a cave?"

"Gifts of de gods bestowed on ye four." The voice declared. "But yers will waste if my deal you don't take, for when I remove my power-of dis fish ye'll be devoured!"

"I'll take it!" Chloe yelled, unable to agree to death by this creature's jaws. "I agree to this deal. Save me, and I'll do what you want!"

"Yesssss," the voice was pleased. "Ride on da back of my little pet, he shall take you to da shore. When I 'ave need of you, I will call. Ye be marked as me charge an' da sea will do ye na harm."

Suddenly the light concentrated into a small ball and shot into her, causing the blonde to scream in pain as boiling water seemed to fill her veins. The light enveloping her body jolted throughout her system before concentrating on her hip, forming the symbol of a dolphin, before the light exploded and everything went black.

The massive shark descended into the depths of the blackened waters.

Chloe whimpered, the boiling in her veins slowly simmering, and thus she didn't notice the shark's return until it'd surfaced beneath her so that she was straddling it. The girl only managed to grab onto its fin before it was swimming rapidly through the water, proving just how easily it could have caught and consumed her hadn't she agreed to this mysterious deal with the voice who controlled it. Chloe gulped, holding on tight. There were other dark shadows in the water yet they didn't dare come close to the large monster, and thus she was safe.

Fear gripped her soul as she realized that without this help she never would have made it.

The shark took her to as shallow water as it could without beaching itself, and once she slid off it turned and disappeared back into the water. She rushed to the shore and collapsed on the sand, taking deep breaths and looking towards the dark water, unable to believe that she'd made it. Her hip throbbed with residual pain, and she lifted the skirt of her underdress up high to reveal the dolphin tattoo on her hip, branding her as this voice's charge.

Chloe gulped.

The sounds of shots and chaos from the island caused her to stumble to her feet, exhausted and shivering with cold in her soaked underdress. For a moment she was scared that the town was under pirate attack...but then she realized that there was the sound of revelry amidst the chaos, and as she hugged herself and slowly walked off of the beach and into the town, she realized why. It was a pirate island, much like the famed Tortuga she'd heard the sailors talk so much about. Wenches paraded around, shots were fired, people fought and tankards of alcohol were lifted to almost every mouth.

She grabbed a tankard of rum from a passing serving wench and took in a deep gulp of the foul-tasting yet warming liquid, making her way through the crowd before the wench could reach her destination and realize she was a tankard short. Chloe realized that she should be more scared than she was, dressed in basically her underwear and without protector or currency while in the midst of pirates, thieves and murderers, but she'd just escaped the perils of the great blackness of the Davy Jones' Locker-and the horrible way she would have gotten there. She couldn't conjure true fear as she mingled amongst the rabble on this pirate isle, whispering softly to herself as she went.

"I hold my breath, I say a prayer for all the mates who died

I turn my back on Davey Jones and cast my fears aside

Raise up my head and kick my feet

And toward the light I go

The heartless jailer left behind the locker far below."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The mood upon the Interceptor was a somber one. The crew hadn't ever met or really cared about this sister of the Swanns, but Cygnet had endeared herself to them, and out of respect for her suffering they failed to comment on the lack of direction now as the ship sailed listlessly on the waves. At the helm Jack eyed his compass, knowing his desire for the Pearl was leading them still on the trail of those mutinous traitors, and he still had his bargaining chip in Will Turner, but something just wasn't resting well with wily Jack. The pirates had known from before reaching Isla De Muerta that the girl they'd oh so smartly nabbed wasn't in fact the one they'd needed, and yet not only _hadn't_ they tried to ransom her, but there'd been _gifts_, _fine gifts_, which had been purchased for her.

It made no sense.

Her bloody clothes made no sense either.

If they had decided that they'd turn their souls even blacker by keeping her for a tool of their pleasure then she wouldn't be bought gifts, and she wouldn't have been killed either. She would have obviously fought off the attacks, of course, yet why would they all of a sudden decide to kill her? And why had Barbossa kept the bloody reminder? It made no sense! If they'd killed the girl she and her clothes would have been buried or burnt, and yet Barbossa had kept the frock.

Jack's eyes narrowed.

Whenever his mutinous first mate had kept keepsakes in the past, it'd been with things he didn't quite understand and wished to ponder on while in solitude...so why was this stabbed and bloody gown of such importance?

Also, something that bothered and intrigued Jack was the banquet table.

He doubted Cygnet or Will had paid much attention to it, but the outdoors table had held the remains of a feast which had obviously been enjoyed by everyone present...yet if Jack could remember rightly, the curse wasn't supposed to let such a thing be possible.

Had the crew of the Black Pearl somehow found a way to break the curse?

Was Cygnet's sister somehow able to end it with her blood? Was that why her gown was filled with it and Barbossa kept the gown as a reminder of how someone who wasn't a Turner had ended the curse?

And yet...and yet...another thing bothered him.

And it had to do with the table as well.

The place next to Barbossa, the seat of honor, had been occupied by a _woman_.

Not only was it _cleaner_ than the others, but there'd been a bit of cloth torn off from a gown that'd caught on the wood of the table.

It meant that the girl had been alive during the feast, which meant that somehow she'd survived the bleeding...

...or that blood had never been hers.

Jack's kohl-lined eyes went to where Will was gazing out at the sea, eyes dark and blank. While the girls took solace in each other below deck (which Jack knew regretfully wouldn't be as sensual as it sounded) Will had removed himself from everyone, both physically and emotionally. He stood by himself, staring out at the sea, and hadn't spoken a word since he'd broken down on Isla De Muerta. Jack had thought Lana would go try to comfort the lad, but the girl had given the boy a sorrowful look before rushing below-deck sobbing.

He wondered, curiously, if she was beginning to suspect the feelings the blacksmith's apprentice held for her older sister.

The gods knew she nor any of her sisters seemed to figure it out-except for Cygnet.

Jack had a feeling Cygnet _knew_ very well which of her sisters it was that Will fancied.

Shaking his head, not really caring about romantic entanglements, Jack gazed down at his compass, at its bearings. He needed to be sure, he needed the answers to this question so he could know how to follow through with his plans on reclaiming the Pearl...and if maybe his plan needed alterations.

"Mr. Cotton." He turned to the man and his parrot. "Mr. Cotton's _parrot_. Man the helm while I take a stroll."

"Wind in the sails!" Mr. Cotton's parrot declared, flapping his wings as the human came forwards.

Nodding in agreement with that assessment, Jack ventured down onto the lower deck, swiped the bottle of rum Gibbs had been about to take a drink from, and continued on towards Will, ignoring Gibbs' cry of complaint. He eyed Will, and then his compass, before taking a swig of the rum before continuing on, leaning against the railing next to the younger man.

"Here mate." He offered him the bottle, having witnessed in Port Royal how Will seemed to cave to the beauties of alcohol whenever under extreme stress caused by Miss Chloe Swann.

Will looked at the rum for a moment before reaching for it and taking a swig as well before gazing once more towards the horizon, making no attempt to give the still half-filled bottle back to Jack. "I love her."

"Bit obvious, really." Jack eyed the bottle longingly.

Will scoffed, taking another long gulp, smile dark. "If it's so then why is it that everyone, including her, believe that I'm in love with _Miss Lana_?" He sent Jack an accusing glare. "Even _you_ believed I had feelings for her."

"I saw the medallion, mate," Jack defended, hands up in submission. "Figured one wouldn't part with somethin' like that unless it was to the girl he loved. Savvy? How was I to know the girl had a penchant for sticky fingers?" He wiggled his fingers in Will's face for emphasis.

Will's eyes darkened as he took another gulp.

Ah, it would seem young Master Turner was still soured about the girl's transgression.

"Got no one to blame but yerself son," Jack tried for the fatherly wisdom he sure he had deep down inside of him somewhere. "If your interest was so clearly fixated on the blonde, you should have let her know so-and let her sister know as well for that matter. Never good to have the affection of the sister, there's some sort of a _code_ about that sort of thing."

Will was silent, gaze lowered, unable to do anything but take another swig before sighing. "I always knew Chloe loved James Norrington, wouldn't have made any sense to tell her my feelings. I would have only lost her completely had I done so."

"Och, how dramatic." Jack scoffed. "I've wooed many a lass who fancied another yet by the end of the night sang my name. You sure you don't have others reasons for your lack of effort? Fears of inadequacies maybe?" He eyed the boy critically. "You're not a _eunuch_, are ya?"

Will sent him a withering glare.

"Point taken." Jack coughed, before clearing his throat, trying to remember why he'd approached the boy and given him rum. Oh. Right! "Now _this_..." Jack cleared his throat, trying to look as innocent as possible as he raised the compass. "_This_ I couldn't part with, for _no one_."

"It's a broken compass." Will declared with derision. "No one would _want_ it."

Jack ignored that, continuing on with his plan, handing it out to Will. "Just marvel at its beauty."

"I don't want-." Will began.

"Marvel!" Jack insisted, thrusting it out towards him.

Reluctantly Will accepted the compass, looking at it, not seeming half as impressed as he should.

The pirate captain didn't notice, gaze over at the arrow, which immediately swung to a position and kept completely still.

Jack blinked, looking up at Will before gazing back down.

It was almost the same bearings as the Black Pearl...and yet...

"Right. Enough fondling." He muttered, snatching the compass back as he headed below deck towards his cabin.

Grabbing the maps around him, Jack laid them on the desk and sat down, shuffling through them, throwing the ones he didn't need behind him, before finally finding the one he needed and rolling it open as he charted the bearings from the compass once Will had held it.

It landed straight on a small island known as a pirate's haven. It wasn't on the scales of grandeur such as Tortuga mind you, but it was still very much a spiffy place to go and visit if you wanted rum and warm ladies.

"Hello there darlin'." He grinned toothily down at the small dart on the chart.

Either Barbossa and his men had dropped the girl off at the island while passing by, or she'd orchestrated an escape.

Either way Jack was going to scurry down to that island and not only win Lois' immensely desired _gratitude_ (and any way she might wish to repay him for not only saving one sister from drowning but bringing the other back to her from death itself-or-err-an island) and Jack was going to finally understand what the devil was going on with Barbossa and his accursed crew.

Rolling back up the map the pirate grinned, tapping it against the desk.

If saving fair Lana had merited him a hug, this spectacular display of his magnificence was going to gain him a kiss, he was sure of it!

Humming a favored shanty, quite pleased with himself, Jack Sparrow strolled out of his cabin, chest puffed out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It should have bothered Chloe more that she'd stolen, but the wench had been quite happy naked in the springs with her fellow, and Chloe was sure the woman had another gown at her home, whereas Chloe did _not_. So she changed into the gown, which was a little too tight on her for comfort due to the fact that the previous owner's breasts and hips had been smaller than her own, and yet it was passable and as Chloe caught a glimpse of herself while passing the windows of a building...she looked pretty much like all the other women here with their breasts perked up high and threatening to burst the dress. The only difference between her and the wenches as the fact that her face wasn't caked with badly applied makeup, and she was barefoot since the woman's feet had been too big for her so her shoes had fallen off when tried.

Checking in the hidden folds in the skirt of the dress, Chloe smiled as she came upon a small purse of coins, patting it with an illegal thrill.

"I'm telling you, they went and stole the Interceptor right under the Commodore's own nose!" One of the wenches gossiped with another, catching Chloe's attention as the blonde turned towards her, recognizing the name of James' ship.

Someone had stolen the HMS Interceptor?

How was that even possible?

James must be getting _hell_ for that from his superiors!

Worry filled her heart, wondering how the Commodore was handling this.

At least...at least he had Lana by his side, to be his comfort and anchor in times like these. Usually Chloe would have been there to encourage him, but she realized that it wasn't her place anymore, it was her sister's, and she had to admit an evil little part of her was happy that she wasn't there to be able to see them grow closer together as they should, and as man and wife (as they were soon to be) should. She had given up on her love for James, but it didn't mean that her heart didn't feel agony at the realization of the many years she spent loving him so dearly...only to have him love her sister instead.

Suddenly someone grabbed her, a grisly old woman with blackened teeth yet a grip so strong Chloe couldn't shake her off.

"With yer presence I know tis true, the other 'alf will make it two." The woman declared, pulling Chloe closer so she could stare deep in her eyes. "The sea 'as claimed ye for 'er own, sins of the past to atone, the life ye lived no more shall be, not now that ye belong to _she_."

Chloe's eyes widened, gulping. "_She_?" The blonde drew closer. "Do you mean the sea...or the voice?"

That old woman tilted her head to the side, grip tightening so much it was cutting off the circulation in her wrist. "Heed the voice, yer mistress be, until ye paid yer debt to she...life fer life an' faithful aide, ye'll better learn ta use a blade."

And with that she let go, and walked away.

The watched the woman go, rubbing her sore wrist, and gulping.

That had sounded _extremely_ ominous.

"Enough of this, don't think of what it could mean tonight." She whispered to herself, moving forwards towards the dingy little inn at the intersection ahead. She was going to get herself a room, something to eat, and to drink.

Rum.

Yes.

She needed _rum_.

Tomorrow she'd try and figure out what the old woman's words had meant...and she'd get herself a blade.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They'd believed she was throwing a tantrum and didn't feel the need to break in the door locked from the inside, confident that once hunger won over she'd come out of her quarters. It was with this assurance that the crew of the Black Pearl had sailed all night and for a better part of the next day, but when the sun began to descend into the sea and the girl had yet to leave her cabin or even make a noise, Barbossa had begun to grow concerned. He'd gone to her door, knocking, enquiring within.

There was no answer.

He gazed down at the trays with cold, untouched food that'd been placed there. One with what should have been her breakfast, and another with what should have been her lunch.

That concern grew.

"Miss Swann, this be juvenile of ye." He coaxed, rapping his knuckles against the wood of the English Oak door.

Footsteps approaching announced Ragetti's arrival with the tray of what should be her dinner. The pirate stopped when he saw the captain, and then his gaze lowered to the trays, pouting. "She ain't touched a thing."

"Open the door." Barbossa tried once more, leaning against the door. "Ye be distressin' the gents."

"Cap'n!" Twigg yelled, hurrying towards him, eyes wide. "There be a fierce wind!"

Barbossa raised an eyebrow, not impressed. "Unless Calypso herself be unleashed and bringin' us to our knees I fail to see the importance of this observation, Mister Twigg."

"Cap'n," Twigg gulped. "We can't _feel_ it."

The captain of the Black Pearl's eyes widened as he turned to the door, and with one kick broke the lock, splintering the wood and sending it swinging open. "Miss Swann!" He stormed into the room, finding it empty. His gaze then went to the open window and his eyes widened as he hurried towards it, gazing down at the water. "Mister Twigg, inform Mister Grapple that we must turn 'round immediately."

"Yes cap'n!" Twigg declared, turning and racing away. "GRAPPLE!" They could hear him screaming down the hall. "We've lost our Swann!"

"Blimey." Ragetti whispered, putting down the tray on the bed and rubbing the wooden eye he was safekeeping for Barbossa. "Do ya think Miss Swann's still alive?" He gulped. "Or do ya think Davy Jones has 'er?"

"Mister Ragetti," Barbossa continued to stare down at the waves, hearing the commotion as the crew heard Grapple's screams and discovered their lucky token missing. "Go to the brig an' find us the lightest yet sturdiest shackle an' kindly attach it the foot of this bed." He tightened his grip on the window-frame. "When Miss Swann returns she will find conditions quite different on the Black Pearl."

And with that he stormed out of the room.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There was a merchant ship docked on the island off the books, trading the little they'd had left and hadn't been able to sell at the docks they'd gone to. It was due to this that Chloe had been able to buy a passage on the ship for it next stop...Port Royal. They money she'd stolen from the wench hadn't been enough to buy the passage, but she'd seen the way the Ship's captain had stared at her beloved swan necklace. It was made of crystal yet the feathers had gold and tiny diamonds, with an emerald for its eye...and it had been his price for a ticket off of the pirate's island.

With some regret she'd handed it to him, watching as he put it on, thinking it looked far too feminine for him yet hadn't said a thing.

The ship would be leaving in a couple of hours, and that was all that mattered.

Soon she could put this nightmare behind her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Will gazed at the island ahead of them. Jack had once more made him hold his beloved, broken compass once the isle had come into view, and after gazing it for a second he'd declared they were suffering from a 'rum deficit' and had declared they dock at the pirate island to resupply before deciding what to do from that part onwards. Will detested the pirate islands, but as he walked onto the isle with Jack and the crew minus those on guard duty back at the Interceptor, Will was admittedly relieved for this moment's respite. He was still in cold, numb shock at Chloe's death and not sure what to do now. A part him wondered if he shouldn't just stay on this terrible little island once the ship left. Chloe was dead-he'd failed her-she'd been brutalized and...and...

Will closed his eyes tightly.

He'd lost all right to return to Port Royal, had made himself an enemy of his Majesty when he'd helped a pirate steal one of his Ships, and to be truthful it wasn't a loss he mourned. The only reason why Will had stayed in Port Royal, had toiled in Brown's smithy while the drunkard took all the credit for his work, was because he hadn't been able to part himself from _her_.

Maybe...maybe he should just continue to sail with Jack, as he knew Lucy planned on doing. She and Chloe had always held a fascination for pirates and piracy, while Lana and Lois had always supported the Navy's goals to rid the world of piracy. Considering this, it went to prove just how much Lana and Lois loved Chloe that they would give up all they had and join hands with the pirates they distrusted and disliked.

Someone grabbed his hand, and Will turned, seeing a scraggy old woman gazing up at him. "De other half I know-tis true, dis island's been expecting you." She pulled him closer with a vicious jerk, staring deep into his eyes. "The sea 'as claimed yer heart 'er own, forced allegiance to 'er throne, torn between eart' an' sea, a battle looms before thee."

Will frowned, unnerved.

"What does it mean?" Lana whispered to Lucy.

The woman let go of Will and turned to Lana, eyes widening before pushing passed Mr. Cotton and his parrot ("Abandon ship! Abandon ship!") to grab the girl's hand. "A beauty great and heart so pure, yet childhood longin' won't endure..." She pulled Lana closer, her bad breath on the girl's face. "Yer heart an' fate do not entwine, stay on de soil ya still 'ave time."

Goosebumps and fear were visible upon young Lana as she stared at the woman. "Are you saying I'm going to _die_?"

The woman stared deeply at her and spat out tobacco before shaking her head.

"So I won't die?" Lana looked completely confused. "So why shouldn't I go to sea then?"

"Lana, don't get pulled in by her tricks." Lois frowned, grabbing the woman's hand and forcefully removing it from her sister to instead have it wrap around her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"From yer nightmare he returns, seas will boil and hell will burn." The woman declared with a frightful voice. "Captured, shackled, cruel demands...monsters also walk on land."

"My turn!" Jack declared, all too happily considering the fact that nothing Will had heard so far sounded encouraging. If anything they were all dire warnings of terrible things to come.

The old woman turned to Jack...and the slap rang loud.

Jack's face swung, and he pouted, rubbing his reddening cheek as the woman parted ways. "I _definitely_ didn't deserve that one!"

Will ignored him, eyes on the old woman as she disappeared into the rowdy crowd, seeming to have forgotten them and the warnings she'd bestowed upon them. Usually Will was a straight-headed man and didn't listen to the ramblings of insane old women on pirate islands, but there'd been something about those woman's eyes that'd haunted him. They were deep, _knowing_, and they were telling him that a large battle was in his future...though for what he was battling Will couldn't comprehend.

"It _can't_ be." Lucy whispered, before suddenly darting into the crowd.

"Lu!" Lois yelled, diving into the crowd after her sister.

Lana seemed rooted on the spot before turning to Mr. Cotton's parrot. "Fly above and keep an eye on them! We're going to lose them in this pack!"

"Wind In The Sails! Wind In The Sails!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked as he took flight.

Will, Lana and Cotton hurried after them.

"You go do that then!" Jack called cheerfully after them, before turning to Gibbs and the others, giving them a shooing motion. "Go on now, and don't forget to buy only the important things...like rum."

"'Course Captain." Gibbs, whom loved rum just as much as Jack thus the captain could trust him to oversee this mission, nodded and turned to the men. "Come on you beetnecks!"

Jack grinned and turned, sauntering into the first saloon he could find.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She'd had to ditch the dress, it was killing her. Instead, she'd traded it in for a pair of trousers, one of the frilly shirts pirates seemed to enjoy, and a belt to winch it around her waist so that it fit. She preferred not to remember having to ply the boots off of a boy too young to have died in the bar fight the way he had. It wasn't that she'd enjoyed taking his boots and his dagger, but she'd _needed_ them more than he did now, and that was what helped her try and forget the previous owner of her new possessions.

She closed her eyes and wished for nothing more than to be back at home, with her fathers and sisters.

"You wouldn't believe it mate!" Someone in the saloon declared drunkenly to his friend. "But the _HMS Interceptor_ is in the dock!"

"It's _'ere_?" His friend exclaimed. "How excitin'!"

She paused, tankard inches from her lips.

"Can't believe Jack Sparrow pulled that one off." The first shook his head.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, mate." Another voice announced as a new man swaggered into the saloon, eyes kohl-lined, hair in dark dreadlocks and beads, smile that of a mischievous imp. "It's _Captain_."

Chloe's eyes widened, finally able to see the pirate she'd heard _so much_ about. He looked younger than she would have expected, and somewhat handsomer. Then again, he had both eyes, all his teeth, and all four limbs...so she guessed that that might be the reason why. "Captain Jack Sparrow?" She found herself speaking, drawing his attention to her. "Captain of the _Interceptor_?"

He eyed her curiously before grinning and coming to her table, flinging himself onto the chair. "That'd be me, love."

"How did you manage to steal it from under the nose of Commodore Norrington and the whole of Port Royal?" She wanted to know, taking a sip of her rum. "That's...well...for lack of a better word...terribly impressive."

"Not when you're dealin' with Captain Jack Sparrow love." He grinned, leaning forwards. "It's just run of the mill with _me_."

She had to smirk at his confident charm. "I see."

He continued eyeing her, a curious look on his face. "Have we met before?" He leaned closer, narrowing his eyes. "Have you ever been to _Tortuga_?"

"Why don't you buy me another drink and find out?" She offered.

He grinned saucily and motioned to a serving wench. "Rum for me and whatever she's having."

"Two rums then." The girl nodded, moving away.

Sparrow turned to her and grinned, betraying some golden teeth, as he slid closer.

She raised an eyebrow, wondering if she'd have to knock him over the head with her empty tankard.

Suddenly the doors to the saloon flew open and...

Chloe's eyes widened in bone-numbing shock as _Will Turner_ rushed into the saloon, heading for Jack Sparrow of all people.

"_Jack_!" He didn't even give her a second's look. "One of the merchant's have Chloe's necklace! They said someone fitting her description used it to barter a passage on their ship!"

Jack glared up at him. "Not _now_ Mister Tuner. Can't you see I'm in the _middle_ of something?"

Will's eyes darkened nearly demonically, surprising Chloe speechless, as he reached across and grabbed Jack by his shirt, yanking him up with a growl. "She could be on this island you-!"

"_Will_!" Chloe gasped, unable to keep his name off of her lips.

The usually humble, meek and mild blacksmith's apprentice froze, the hell in his eyes dying down and going blank as he turned to look at her. "_Chloe_?"

Jack looked between them in shock before peering at Chloe closer and suddenly seemed to recognize her, before beginning to bat at the hands grabbing his shirt. "Well of _course_ it's young Miss Swann! Why do you think I came into this establishment in the _first_ place?"

Will didn't listen to Jack, merely letting him go and turning to Chloe, looking at her in shock and happiness. "I thought you were dead."

Finally allowing herself to break down now that she didn't have to be strong, Chloe stood threw herself into his arms, crying as his arms went around her, keeping her tightly to him. "You're _here_..." She looked up at him through her tears. "_How_ are you here?"

Will didn't answer, only brushed away at her tears with his thumb.

"You can thank me later, mate." Sparrow declared, causing her to turn her head to gaze at him, yet Will's gaze stayed firmly on hers. "Coincidentally, I am _truly_ in desperate need of my rum reserves to be replenished, so this trip wasn't only about seeing if your Miss Swann was indeed on this island." He turned his kohl-lined eyes on the woman. "He's drunk most of my rum while mournin' your death-which we can all see was _greatly_ exaggerated."

"Why did you think I was _dead_?" Chloe asked, confused, as she turned to Will.

"We followed the Black Pearl to Isla De Muerta...and found a nightgown covered in blood." Will's voice choked as he cupped her face, gazing into her eyes, scanning her features, as if trying to convince himself that she really was there. "We thought..." He closed his eyes against the mere thought.

"No..." Chloe frowned, shaking her head. "It wasn't mine...they didn't hurt me." She gulped, looking away. "I'm _useful_ to them."

Will's eyes opened and landed on her. "Why did they take you? Did they-did they harm you?"

Sparrow watched intently.

"No!" She shook her head viciously. "They never-!" The blonde gaze down, knowing that should she tell them about undead pirates and such they might think her mad. "I had...another use...or so they thought."

Sparrow narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly the doors flew open, and a cute young man entered the saloon. "Jack! The black sails of the Pearl are in the distance! They're coming this way!"

Chloe felt her world collapse all around her. "They've come for me quicker than I anticipated."

"_Chloe_?" The lad's voice squeaked, wide eyes filling with tears.

She looked at the young man, wondering why he seemed familiar, but didn't get to ask him how he knew her because Sparrow grabbed her arm and made her turn to him.

"Were you in Isla De Muerta with them?" He asked, eyeing her intently, and when she narrowed those eyes narrowed further. "And did they...draw your blood?"

Her eyes widened. "You know of the ritual."

"So they _did_." He replied gravely, before frowning. "Why do you still live then? Of what importance are you if they _know_ you can't break the curse? Why would they come searching for you?"

"Curse?" Will grabbed Sparrow's hand and yanked it off of her. "What curse?"

"Because they believe Will's dead, and his bloodline with him." Chloe whispered in answer to Sparrow's questions, before her eyes widened and she turned to Will. "You need to get off of this island! Now! They can't know you're still alive!"

"What is going on?" The boy stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "_Chlo_? What curse? And if you're no good to them, why are they still after you?"

Chloe turned to the young man, about to punch him for touching her, when suddenly she got a good look at his face and...and...her eyes widened. "_Lucy_?"

Lucy blinked in shock, and then she grinned. "You thought I was a man!"

Chloe didn't answer, just threw herself into her sister's arms and hugged her tightly. "_Why_ is everyone _here_?"

"To find _you_ of course, you idiot." Lucy whispered, voice catching, as she held Chloe tight.

"_Right_." Sparrow cleared his throat. "Why don't we continue this on the Interceptor, out on open seas, where the Pearl _isn't_ going to be?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

With the small pirate isle behind them, and the black sails even further behind _it_, Chloe felt like for the first time since her home had been invaded she could breathe again. The Intercepter was the fastest ship in the British Royal Navy, in fact it was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, and she knew there was no way that the Black Pearl could catch up to it...haunted or not. Plus, the winds were in their favor, so she knew that tonight she could rest in peace for once, surrounded by her sisters. But as she gazed at her sisters where they were talking animatedly amongst themselves, she couldn't help but feel a finger of dread roiling up her spine.

That voice, the one she owed allegiance to, had said that they'd been brought here for a reason, given 'gifts of the gods' and she remembered the old witchy woman on the island warning her of trouble to come.

Given all that she knew, Chloe had no doubt that Captain Jack Sparrow was using Will and the connection he'd known from before this voyage to his advantage, though Chloe couldn't figure out if Jack might want to trade Will and the Intercepter in exchange for the Black Pearl or if there was a deeper agenda on the table. She didn't know and she didn't trust. She'd told everyone about the curse, about Will's blood being the antidote per se of that curse, and of how she'd lied to the pirates about Will being dead to try and protect him so at least they all knew now and Jack didn't have that knowledge to his favor. The blonde hadn't told them about the voice though, or the promise she'd made. That was very personal for her and it was probably for the best because emotions were rampant as it were.

Will was angry...at her. He didn't come out and say it of course but the way his eyes flashed and how he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him-it was obvious he was extremely displeased with her and her course of actions. It confused and annoyed her. It wasn't as if she'd planned on purposely getting kidnapped and held hostage by a crew of cursed pirates!

Lucy slipped out of the room after a while, declaring she had work to do above deck.

Chloe watched her go, silent, eyeing how comfortable her youngest sister was in her male's garb and on board the stolen ship. The blonde had always suspected that Lucy had no plans of settling down as the wife of some nobleman or high official...and she had the sinking suspicion that her sister had never planned on going back to Port Royal even if she were granted clemency. The second oldest Swann girl knew deep down that despite the rash actions of her sisters and Will that her father would somehow find a way to give them clemency, if only because he wouldn't be able to survive without his daughters and he knew they wouldn't accept the clemency if one wasn't granted to Will as well...but Chloe was worried that Lucy mightn't accept the clemency, preferring to be a pirate on the open seas.

Of this Chloe knew she was somewhat guilty. The blonde had been the one to relate all the stories of pirates and buccaneers to her youngest sister, hadn't she? She'd also been the one to encourage her to express her independent nature and all the other little quirks that her family had tried to suppress. And yet Chloe had never meant for Lucy to become so enamored with this world. It wasn't as glamorous as it seemed, the blonde knew this all too well.

The life of a pirate was one of adventure, yes, but it was also filled with violence of the worse kind such as murder and rape, and there was _very_ poor hygiene. Chloe knew that it was probably only because she was considered valuable to them (or they weren't cursed to not feel even _want_) that she hadn't been raped by the crew of the Black Pearl, knew that had the situation been any different she would have suffered a fate worse than death several times. Even though Lucy somehow protected herself by hiding her gender, one day it would come out to the light, and Chloe was terrified at the thought of her little sister being forced...

Of course, there was the fact that amongst pirates and sailors both Captain Jack Sparrow was known for being a 'different sort' of pirate. Not only was there his past in the East India Trading Company known and that Cutler Beckett himself had branded Sparrow with a P for Pirate when Jack refused to have anything to do with the slave trade (preferring to instead free the slaves, which he did at a cost to the East India Trade), but there was the fact that Captain Jack Sparrow was known for being an oddly peaceful pirate. He plundered and pillaged and such, yes, but there hadn't been mentions of rape or excess violence and he was always known to 'kindly' ask the people to surrender before the fighting... It was one of the reasons why his crew had gone against him. He wasn't 'pirate enough' for them, or so Pintel had informed her once while being forced to help her in the kitchen with the potatoes.

Pintel, once bored or consumed with a task, had very loose lips, and Chloe had learnt quite a lot about _quite a lot_.

"I'm so happy you're back safely." Lana whispered, bringing Chloe out of her thoughts as she placed her hand in hers. "You were taken because of _me_, and if something had happened to you-if you'd really _died_-."

Lana choked up, looking away, tears welling in her eyes.

Lois sighed.

Chloe squeezed Lana's hand and smiled at Lois. "I am _fine_. I was treated surprisingly well on the Black Pearl."

"Why would they think you could heal them of the curse if they knew you weren't a Turner?" Lois finally asked, confused, wary. "Could it have been wishful thinking on their part?"

Lana laid down, curling around a pillow. "Whenever we're sick, Chloe is the one who tends to us." Her hazel gaze went to Lois. "When did that begin?"

Lois frowned. "When Lucy was four and Chloe six the two of them caught the fever, and were both very ill." The eldest Swann daughter looked down to her hands. "You and I were sent to the country villa with Mrs. Tate, so we could be safe from it. Many children were dying of the fever in London, and father was afraid we too would succumb."

Lana frowned, sitting up. "I don't remember this."

"That's surprising, you had nightmares every night about Chloe dying." Lois remarked darkly. "The whole situation was a nightmare. Father wouldn't allow us out of the isolation, and our only contact with the outside world were through the weekly post he sent Mrs. Tate with news of how Lucy and Chloe were doing. She would tell us they were fine but she'd never let us actually _read_ the documents, so after she'd fall asleep I'd sneak into her room and steal away each and every correspondence so I could know what _really_ was happening."

Chloe herself couldn't remember this sickness, and leaned forwards, eyes narrowed.

"Both you and Lucy were very ill," Lois confided, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "But you were worse, Chloe, and father wrote that the doctor didn't believe you would make it." She gulped. "The letter father wrote next though, he declared a miracle had happened. He wrote that you were dying, the doctor saying you wouldn't make it through the night. Father stayed in the room with you, holding your hand, but somehow he fell asleep. He awoke to find you leaning over Lucy's bed, wiping her sweaty brow. You were completely healed, your fever having broken."

Chloe blinked, unable to believe this.

"The doctor couldn't understand it, and father didn't care to understand it, he just thanked god. They wanted to remove you from the room in case you should fall ill once more but Lucy soon began to get better as well, and you wouldn't leave, preferring to take care of her and nurse her back to health." Lois continued. "Before too long we were able to return home, and ever since then whenever one of us were ill you'd nurse us back to health."

"What if she has an ability to _heal_ and it somehow has affected the curse? Not ended it, but maybe _weakened_ it?" Lana suddenly asked, sitting up, still hugging the pillow. "I'm not saying you dabble in the dark arts, Chloe, but maybe there's something _natural_ about you that..._heals_?"

"Would it have affected a curse?" Lois wanted to know.

Chloe desperately wished she knew the answer as well.

She also wondered why the dizzy fatigue she'd begun feeling a little while ago was growing steadily worse.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Fire and smoke rose in the sky as screams and blood filled the streets.

This pathetic little pirate island was the only land for many leagues, and had the girl survived the black water she would have made for the shore.

Whores and drunkards and merchants alike fell to their fury, none safe from the wrath of the accursed pirates of the Black Pearl. The pirates felt each slice, each thrust of the sword, the pain there, and yet their link to their Black Swan lit up their wounds, healing them immediately, and in some instances thrusting out the swords quite violently. It was all they needed to know that the girl still lived, and if she was not on this island she had taken off on some ship before they'd docked in the harbor with hell in their eyes. Each and every pirate needed her, knew that to be able to live and feel they'd need to keep her close, keep her safe. Should she die they'd lose this new freedom and ability to truly _live_ while being immortal yet feel.

"Cap'n!" Twigg dragged a fat, cowering man behind him, snarling. " 'E 'ad _this_ on 'im!"

And with that he raised the necklace in his other fist.

It was that of a swan.

Barbossa yanked the necklace that'd once adorned their little runaway's neck and snarled as he turned to the fat pissant crying behind Twigg, knowing that she valued and prized that necklace and wouldn't have parted with it unless for important reasons. "_Where_ did ye get yer grubby hands on this?"

"P-p-p-p-please!" The man stammered, crying sloppily. "A young girl u-u-u-u-u-u-used it to barter p-p-p-passage on our s-sh-ship to Port Royal!"

"Where be this girl?" Barbossa reached down and grabbed the man who gave a shriek in terror, snarling, bringing them face to face.

"_She left with Jack Sparrow_!" The man cried.

Barbossa froze. "_What_?"

"H-h-h-he and his c-c-crew wanted t-to know about her t-t-too!" The man sobbed. "S-s-s-she left with them! On the HMS Intercepter!"

Dropping the sobbing man, Barbossa snarled, gaze going to the sea. "_GENTS!_ To the Pearl!"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Will found himself staring out at the sea for a very different reason now than he had ever since joining Jack's pirate crew to find Chloe. Before he'd stared out imagining seeing the accursed black sails of the Black Pearl and being step closer to saving his...saving the woman he loved...but Chloe hadn't waited to be rescued and had saved herself. She was safe and sound now, down below with two of her three sisters (Lucy above deck and helping on board with the crew). And yet Will couldn't help but feel Chloe was further away from him than ever. Before he'd known that she loved Commodore Norrington, and afterwards there'd been that very awkward situation with Miss Lana, and the fact that he could never give Chloe the sort of life she deserved...and now...and now he was wanted by the law and even _if_ for some reason Governor Swann gave him clemency...

Will sighed, lowering his gaze.

He was still only a blacksmith's apprentice, and she still only saw him as a brother.

And not only that, but being with him could endanger her.

Hadn't those pirates taken her because she'd given "Turner" for her name?

_His blood_ was what they were searching for to end their curse.

This was all _his_ fault!

"It's not, you know, your fault."

Will jerked in surprise and turned to see Lois lean against the railing next to him, hair whipping in the wind. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's written all over your face-that you blame yourself for what happened." Lois turned towards him with a sad smile. "But it isn't. There was no way you could have known anything of this would happen." She shrugged. "If it's anyone's fault it's Lana's because she kept your medallion from you, and in the end the pirates were drawn to the call of the pirate gold and followed it to our house and ultimately to Chloe."

Will didn't answer, couldn't, and instead his gaze darted over the deck, unable to find Chloe or Miss Lana.

"She's down below still with Lana." Lois replied to the question he hadn't asked. "Lana-she feels guilty-and so I decided that it was best to give those two some time alone to speak."

Will nodded, gaze returning to the sea.

"It's Chloe, isn't it?"

He frowned, turning to look at the eldest Swann girl.

"Chloe's the one your heart belongs to...not Lana." Lois clarified.

Will's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to...he wasn't sure what to say.

"I always suspected..." She sighed, turning to look out into the sea as well. "I hadn't figured out the Chloe part completely, but I knew that what you felt for Lana wasn't romantic but brotherly. It was one of the reasons why I pushed for Lana to accept Norrington's proposal. Chloe always mistook your friendship with Lana for something deeper, most probably because she was close friends with Commodore Norrington and yet wanted to be more." Lois shrugged. "I think she superimposed her and the Commodore's situation over your and Lana's."

Will didn't know what to say, so he looked back out at the sea as well.

"What do you plan on doing?"

That was a very good question.

"The day after the attack on Port Royal was the day I'd decided to call upon Miss Lana and congratulate her on her engagement." Will admitted. "It would have been less embarrassing for both parties than for I to be as direct as Chloe wanted me to be."

Lois nodded. "It would have been." She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why haven't you spoken to Lana during this whole time? It was an opportune time to clear any misunderstandings on her part."

He shook his head. "I couldn't think of anything but Chloe...I nearly went insane."

"I know. I watched you." Lois responded. "It's how I knew she was the one you cherish."

He nodded, silent, not sure what to do now that Lois knew. Lucy had always known, and yet it was different because he'd always seen Lucy as a sibling of his in whom to confide, whereas Lois he couldn't separate mentally from Chloe.

"You'd be good for her," Lois decided.

His eyes widened and he turned to Lois in shock.

She turned to him and smiled. "Just like I know Lana can grow to love the Commodore, who already adores her...Chloe loves you already." Her hazel gaze met his darker one. "And love does nothing but continue growing...stronger."

Will's heart raced, unable to believe he what he was hearing. "Miss Lois?"

"_JACK_!" Lucy screamed behind them, causing Will and Lois to swing around in time to see her race to the upper-deck where Jack was at the wheel, spyglass in hand. "SMOKE!"

Will frowned and rushed to the other side of the ship along with the others to see behind them, in the direction of the pirate isle they'd left, a column of black smoke raising up towards the sky.

"Black sails on the horizon." Jack lowered his spyglass, a look of excitement and dread on his face. "The _Pearl_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I'm so sorry, Commodore." Lana whispered emotionally as she strolled with the silent man down the deck of the Dauntless, so relieved to have this nightmare behind her and to be finally going back home, Chloe save and sound below deck trying to recover from her nightmarish stint as pirate captain. "I know that what I did was wrong, but I couldn't-I-."

"I understand, Miss Lana." Commodore James Norrington sighed, gaze going to the endless horizon, arms clasped behind his back. "I am sure Governor Swann will grant you and your sisters, and even Mister Turner, clemency for your acts on account of a moment's insanity...but this has shown me how little you trust in my abilities that you were prefer to side with a well known _pirate_ instead of letting me find your sister."

She flinched, unable to say anything about that, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I shall relieve you of your duties to me as my intended," Norrington surprised her by stating softly. "It was painfully obvious that your heart lies not with me."

The brunette turned to him, eyes wide, guilt and hope mixing in her soul as she gazed up at him silently. "_Commodore_?"

His gaze went to behind her. "Though I have to wonder, if I may not be the only one who knows the grief of loving someone, who loves another."

Lana's eyes narrowed in confusion before following his gaze, landing upon where Chloe was slowly ascending onto the deck from the lower quarters, Will's arm around her waist, lending her his strength.

"Will!" Lana smiled, seeing him once more, ecstatic to let him know that she was no longer bound to Commodore James Norrington, that they could be together. "_Will_!"

And yet he didn't hear her, speaking softly, tenderly to Chloe, who smiled thankfully to him.

"I see you are making a fine recovery, Miss Chloe." The Commodore turned towards them with a soft smile. "It gladdens my heart to know so."

Unlike Will with Lana's voice, Chloe looked up immediately at the sound of the Commodore's, her lips lifting in a large smile as she pulled away from Will, hurrying towards the other man. "_James_!" She raced into his arms and hugged him tightly, the Commodore hesitating a second in surprise before placing his arms around her.

Lana smiled brightly.

Now that the Commodore knew Lana herself didn't love him, maybe he could see Chloe in the light she saw him, and Lana wouldn't have to feel guilty to move on with Will.

She turned to the blacksmith's apprentice, smile bright on her lips...but that smile slowly started slipping as she realized that he had yet to notice her.

His beloved brown eyes were on Chloe and the Commodore, and that was when Lana realized something that chilled her to the bone.

Will watched Chloe the same way Lana watched Will.

"_No_." Lana whispered in horror. "It _can't_ be!"

"Lana?"

"LANA!"

Gasping, the brunette groaned, eyes flying open, head hurting. "What-happened?"

"The boat lurched and you hit your head." Chloe announced, worried. "You were unconscious for a couple of minutes."

"My head hurts a little." Lana admitted, realizing hazily that she was on the floor.

"You gave it quite a hit." Chloe's voice was strained as she eased Lana off of the floor and onto the bed. "Lay down, okay? I'm going to go up and see what's going on."

Lana nodded, curling in the bed, hissing in pain.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Chloe promised before rushing out of the room.

As Lana closed her eyes she wondered, sleepily, why she felt she was forgetting something important.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants!" Gibbs' voice yelled from above. "With this wind at her stern she'll carry every sail we've got!"

Racing above deck, Chloe looked around, confused at the chaos and desperation obvious in the crew as they ran about doing as told. "What's happening?"

"The Black Pearl," Lucy called from up above. "She's gaining on us!"

"_What_?" Chloe whispered in horror, racing to the side of the Interceptor, eyes widening as she saw those black sails. "_No_."

"But this is the fastest ship in the _Caribbean_!" Lois snapped as she raced up the stairs towards the helm. "There's no way that it can catch up to us!"

"Remember that's the _Black Pearl_ you're talking about, love." Jack declared with obvious pride as he flung an arm around Lois' shoulders. "No ship can live up to her majesty."

Lois slapped at his hand, shoving his arm off. "There is no way it can live up to the Interceptor in speed."

"You can tell them that when they've caught up to us." Lucy declared, lowering herself rapidly down the rope, landing hard on deck, rubbing her hands against her trousers. "What are your orders, Captain?"

"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs nodded, coming up by her. "What be your orders?"

Chloe didn't hear the rest, her eyes narrowing as a blinking light caught her attention. She raced to the back of the ship and grabbed hold of the railing, leaning against it hard, watching the Black Pearl in the distance...waiting...and then there was the blink once more.

Light reflecting off the end of a spyglass.

She gulped.

Were those pirates truly after her or had they somehow realized that Will was on the ship and were after him for his blood?

All around her the pirate crew raced to follow whatever orders Jack Sparrow had given them, the Black Pearl growing closer, and _closer_.

Chloe felt glued to the spot, eyeing the accursed ship as it gained ground on them.

"There is no ship that can match me Pearl for speed."

Chloe jumped, turning to look at Jack, who stood next to her, gazing out at the ship behind them. "You know they're going to catch up to us."

He grinned, tilting his head towards her, a beaded dread falling into his face.

"You _want_ them to catch up to us." Chloe realized, eyes narrowing. "You plan on bartering Will off to them, in exchange for the Pearl."

"If they be human, they can be _killed_." Jack declared, tilting his hat up slightly.

"And you plan on killing them?" She questioned.

He pulled out his gun. "When they stranded me on that godforsaken island they gave me this gun and one bullet, so I could put myself out of my misery. Part of the code."

She nodded for him to continue.

"I've been saving this here bullet." Jack declared.

The Black Pearl grew closer and closer, looming behind, proving that very soon it would catch up on them. They pulled in their oars, obviously preparing to begin firing.

"Gibbs!" Will could be heard yelling. "We have to make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns!"

Jack twirled around in horror, flailing as he raced away. "Don't go blasting holes into my ship!"

Arguments rose on deck.

There seemed to be some sort of mutiny going on, because while Jack ordered them to put the canons away and that he was 'sure' they could talk things out 'rationally' with Barbossa, Will yelled out: "Lower the anchor on the right side. The starboard side!"...and the crew were hurriedly following his orders.

"Oi!" Jack yelled, completely insulted. "_I_ am captain of this ship!"

"A ship which is going to be completely destroyed, with us in it, if we don't fire back!" Will snapped.

"Lower the starboard anchor!" Gibbs could be heard yelling, surprisingly enough siding with Will. "Do it ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

"No! No! No! No!" Jack insisted. "Stop it at _once_! We are _not_ firing at my beloved _Pearl_!"

Hearing rapid footsteps, Chloe turned from the Black Pearl in time to see Will race towards her, trapping her against the railing of the Interceptor and his body, strong arms on either side of hers, hands clasping the railings.

It brought their faces and bodies ever so close.

Chloe's green eyes widened in surprise at the way her heart raced rapidly. Head tilted back slightly so she could look up into his face, the blonde felt a scarlet blush climb up her neck. "W-W-_Will_?"

Suddenly the anchor was lowered rapidly into the sea and after a couple of seconds caught onto something, causing the Interceptor to swerve violently. Had Will not trapped her as such she most probably would have tumbled off, and she grabbed hold of him tightly, burying her face in his shirt.

"Let the helm go!" Lucy ordered...and whomever she'd been yelling to must have obeyed because suddenly the swinging of the ship grew more forceful as it turned without any sort of constraint.

"Keep us steady now!" Lois yelled as the ships were coming to rest side by side, canons at the ready.

"FIRE ALL!"

The air exploded with sound and gunpowder as the ships exchanged cannon fire.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" Jack shrieked, sounding near panicked.

"Raise yer colors ya bloom' cockroaches!" Barbossa could be heard yelling. "Hands, grapnels, at the ready! Prepare to board!"

Suddenly a shot was fire, and a cracking sound was their only warning before suddenly the Interceptor's mast fell over onto the deck, barely missing many of the crew.

Grapple hooks were thrown onto the Interceptor as the accursed crew of the Black Pearl boarded.

"Blast all to carcasses, men!" Barbossa ordered. "Forward clear to the powder magazine! And the rest of you! Bring me the girl!"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_Nothing_ was going according to plan.

The ships connected by the grappling hooks, the Black Pearl's crew onboard fighting, canons firing back and forth blasting holes into two _very_ nice ships...

...Jack cursed his luck when it came to mutinies.

"HELP!" Lana Swann screamed, kicking and pounding her fists into Twigg's back as the pirate emerged from below deck with her thrown over his shoulder.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Lois raced up after them, a pot in hand, and swung it hard against the back of Twigg's head, disorienting him enough to drop Lana and turn towards Lois in time to recieve another slam of the pot, yet this time to his face.

Jack grinned.

He _really_ liked that girl!

He dodged Grapple's subpar fencing abilities, and gazed around the ship.

Cygnet swung on some rope and kicked two pirates off of the ship and into the sea, before letting go of the rope and engaging the Bo'Sun, that huge, somewhat scary pirate Jack himself had been avoiding.

Mutinous acts aside, she'd make a _fine_ pirate.

"_Chloe_!" Will yelled, battling two pirates at the same time, yet sending distressed looks towards...

...Chloe Swann, who was being dragged away by her hands and legs by Pintel and Ragetti.

The blonde struggled viciously, finally freeing one leg and bending it at the knee before kicking Ragetti in the face, causing his fake eye to pop out and for him to drop her with an yelled "Me eye!" leaving Pintel to deal with her as Ragetti raced after his false eye.

"Now _poppet_! Behave!" Pintel snarled, letting go of her to pull out his gun and train it on her. "_Walk_."

She narrowed her eyes at him, looking strangely sickly, sweating, panting, terribly pale yet utterly defiant. "_No_."

"Don't make me shoot ya." Pintel cocked the gun.

"You won't." Chloe raised her chin defiantly.

She didn't notice Treacher coming up from behind her and knocking her in the back of her head with the handle of his sword, catching her when she crumpled unconscious.

"Don't hurt her dammit!" Pintel snapped at Treacher.

Jack's eyes narrowed at that.

"She'll only have a headache." Treacher rolled his eyes at Pintel as he arranged the unconscious girl's body in his arms.

All around him, Jack saw his crew being gathered and defeated by the undead pirates, and suddenly he felt a sharp edge pressed against his back. "Bugger."

"Tell me, Jack." Freckles growled behind him. "How exactly did you escape that damned island?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate." Jack wondered why everyone was always underestimating him.

"It's sinking!" Someone yelled. "Abandon ship!"

"Well, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Freckles pressed his sharp harder into Jack's back. "I'm sure Captain Barbossa would love to share a few words with you before we be a sending you to Davy Jones' Locker."

Jack gulped.

_Nothing_ was going to plan!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The sound of screaming and struggling brought Chloe back to consciousness, her head killing her. She blinked a couple of times, finding herself in strong arms, and for a moment she wondered what had happened, and then suddenly everything she'd been through raced through her mind, jolting her completely aware as she gave a gasp and struggled in the arms of the one holding her. Bo'Sun, the huge African warrior, snarled down at her threateningly, and she recoiled for a moment, gulping.

"Good to see ye back to the land of the living, Miss." Barbossa's voice drew her attention towards him. "Ye took advantage of our hospitality last time. Ye'll find things aboard the Black Pearl much different this time." He turned to Bo'Sun. "Take her to her quarters! And introduce her to her new friend, the _shackles_."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror.

"Barbossa!" Will snarled, struggling against the men holding him.

She searched him, finding him standing close to where the others were, Lucy included, but she couldn't find Lana and Lois, and that scared her terribly.

"They go free!" He elbowed the pirate holding him and stole his pistol, awing Chloe as he pointed the gun at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa frowned.

"They go free!" Will stated once more.

"What are you doing?" Chloe cried, struggling against Bo'Sun. "They can't die!"

Will didn't look away from Barbossa, cocking the pistol.

"Listen to the lass, boy." Barbossa sneered. "We can't die."

Will's gaze then slid to Chloe.

Her eyes widened in horror, realizing what he was going to do. "Don't you dare!"

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack hissed.

Will slid his gaze from her to Barbossa. "You can't." He pointed the gun to himself. "But I can."

Jack sighed. "Like that."

Chloe shook her head, unable to understand why Will would _do_ that!

Barbossa sent Chloe a look and then turned an intrigued expression on Will. "_Who_ are you?"

"No one." Jack declared, slipping in between Will and Barbossa. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though..._simpleton_."

"And _you_." Barbossa turned his attention on Jack, forgetting about Will for a moment, which had obviously been part of Jack's plan. "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Jack declared cheekily, puffing his chest out with pride. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa snarled, gazing at his men. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him. _And_ his kinsman."

The pirates all drew their weapons and pointed it at Jack and Will.

"NO!" Chloe screamed, struggling.

"STOP!" Lucy fought unsuccessfully.

Jack eyed Barbossa. "Ye've been to Isla De Muerta, you _know_ the girl's blood won't work for you." He eyed Barbossa closely. "Makes a man wonder why you'd go to these lengths to take her back despite this. Unless you don't _want_ to be cured anymore."

"What nonsense be ye sputterin', Jack?" Barbossa snarled, before his eyes narrowed. "Ye know whose blood we need?"

Jack grinned, quite calmly. "I know whose blood ye need."

Barbossa's gaze went from Jack to Will, who still had the pistol to his head. "What be yer name, kinsman of Jack?"

"My name is Will Turner." He replied bravely. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Chloe looked at Will in horror, shaking her head.

_Why_?

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti whispered.

"It's _my_ blood you need." Will replied, eyes on Barbossa. "On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"_Will no_!" Chloe struggled against Bo'Sun desperately.

Barbossa eyed her reaction before he turned to the boy thoughtfully, and then finally turned once more to Chloe. "Dead he is, say ye?" He reached out and grabbed her chin, giving it a little vicious shake. "Ye be a lying bird, lil' Swan."

"Don't touch her!" Will snarled viciously.

Chloe tore her gaze from Barbossa's to look at Will. "Will don't do it! _Please!_"

Will's eyes went to her, and there were so many emotions there that she couldn't understand or interpret.

Barbossa looked between the two before sneering, turning his attention to Will. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Don't touch her." Will growled.

"Yes, we know that one." Barbossa rolled his eyes, impatient. "Anything else?"

"Bring back Miss Lois and Lana from below deck, the ladies go _free_." Will negotiated, eyeing Jack, who was not so discreetly pointing to himself. "And the crew-the crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa grinned. "_Agreed_." He turned to Twigg and Jangles. "Go below and bring up the miss Swanns."

"Aye captain." The men nodded, hurrying below deck before returning with the two struggling women.

Chloe's heart hurt to see them so scared, but was relieved to see that they seemed untouched and unhurt.

"Bo'Sun." Barbossa turned to the man holding her. "Take our lil bird back to her cage."

"_What_?" Chloe shrieked.

"_You_-!" Will began but was grabbed from behind.

Screaming and struggling, Chloe really didn't have a chance as Bo'Sun carried her back down belowdeck to 'her' cabin, which looked the same except for a long chain and shackle fixed to the bed. "_No_!" Chloe screamed as she was thrown on the bed and her leg grabbed painfully as Bo'Sun shackled her. "_No!_" She pulled away from him when he let go and then grabbed at the chain, yanking desperately, knowing that she couldn't get free and yet refusing to stop. "_Why_? Just let me go!"

Bo'Sun snorted before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Bringing her hands to her face, the shackle cold around her ankle, Chloe cried.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will screamed as Lana was pushed up towards the plank, terror on her face. "You swore they'd go free!"

"Don't impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa snarled. "I agreed the lasses would go free, but it was _you_ who failed to specify when or where!" He smirked as Will was gagged. "These fine ladies...and the lady boy...will go free from this ship...and our little bird you said I shouldn't touch...and I shan't touch her...now that she's in her little cage."

Will snarled and fought against his binds and yet was unable to free himself.

"Now Hector." Jack looked around him at the pirates aiming their swords at him. "I brought you the boy, I think that should soften your blackened heart a little, eh?"

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_." Barbossa sneered, turning to look at Lana. "Just jump already sweetheart!"

Jack turned to the pirate behind him. "I always liked you."

The pirate snarled at him.

Another yanked Lois up onto the plank to join her sister.

Will couldn't do anything, couldn't even struggle with all the hands on him.

"Leave them alone!" Lucy snarled, fighting with the pirate who had her.

"Don't worry lady boy." The pirate sneered at her. "You'll be joining them soon enough."

"Off you go!" One of the pirates yelled at Lucy and Lana.

"Come on!" Another snarled.

"Too long!" Twigg snarled, shaking the plank, causing Lois and Lana to flail for balance before falling in.

"No!" Lucy screamed. She headbutted the pirate holding her and dove forwards when he let go of her, jumping off of the side of the ship and into the water after her sisters.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack declared as he was dragged up to the plank.

"Jack...Jack." Barbossa came towards him. "Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He pointed out a distant island.

Jack made a face. "I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape...but I doubt it." Barbossa unsheathed his sword and brandished it at Jack's throat. "Cheer up Jack. At least this time we've left ye with two ladies and a pretty she boy. I reckon it's much better than how we left you last time."

"The code, mate." Jack cleared his throat. "Last time you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right." Barbossa sheathed his sword. "Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." He grinned as it was passed to him.

"Seeing as there's four of us, a _gentleman_ would give us all pistols." Jack tried. "It be the _code_ and all."

Barbossa snorted. "The code be more like _guidelines_." He then threw the pistol into the sea, and Jack jumped in after it. "Gents!" Barbossa turned to his men, grinning a yellow grin. "Set course back fer Isla Da Muerta!"

"But Cap'n." Pintel frowned worried. "We don't _want_ to be released from the curse anymore."

Will's eyes narrowed in shocked suspicion at that.

"Don't worry gents." Barbossa grinned. "We be going ta Isla De Muerta for other reasons."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Looking back at the Pearl, Jack shook his head as he waded out onto the beach, shaking off the ropes that'd bound his wrists. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Lucy was already on the shore with her two sisters, wet and filled with pent up agitation that caused her to near _vibrate_. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? We can escape the same way you did!"

"I'm not tying my hair to _sea turtles_." Lana declared, sitting in the sand, hugging herself, shivering a little in the cool breeze.

"I highly doubt the validity of that story." Lois assured Lana as she stood, dress clinging to her body, arms akimbo. "But we _do_ need to escape here as fast as possible."

"To what point and purpose, my scrumptious little sea clam?" Jack wanted to know, failing to notice her scandalized expression at this new little pet name. "The _Black Pearl_ is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice-unlikely-young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He frowned, walking passed them towards one of the coconut trees. "What part your sister has in this is debatable though. They might kill her for the fun of it...or they might wait until they have their _senses_ back and..._enjoy her_."

Lana closed her eyes tightly against the horror of those two words.

Lucy and Lois exchanged looks before suddenly both sisters were trailing after him furiously.

"We can't let anything happen to Will or Chloe!" Lucy declared vehemently. "As long as there's still a chance we can't give up!"

"There's really no chance." Jack assured her, picking up a fallen coconut and giving it a shake close to his ear. "So giving up is actually quite a plausible option at this point."

"There's always a chance, Jack." Lois argued.

"Not in this matter." He replied, throwing the coconut behind him, having apparently lost all interest in it. "We're very merrily stranded without ship or crew."

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Lucy wasn't giving up, hounding him closely as he knocked on a tree trunk before taking four steps back, jumping up and down a few times. "You vanished from under the eyes of _seven_ agents of the East India Trading Company! You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot!" She threw her hands up in the air with angry frustration. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not?"

He ignored her, continuing to jump.

Lucy looked ready to shoot him.

Lois intervened quickly. "How did you escape last time?"

Jack stopped jumping and opened his mouth.

"How did you _really_ escape last time?" Lois quickly interjected.

Jack closed his mouth and made a face as he bent down to look at the sand beneath him, brushing it away. "Lat time...I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," he opened a secret cellar door. "...the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off." He made a face as he entered into the depth. "From the looks of things they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He emerged with four bottle of rum in his hands.

"So that's it?" Lucy asked softly, the disappointment obvious in her expression and voice. "_That's_ the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" Disgust began to color her features. "You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking _rum_."

"The pirate life not living up to the glamorous vision ye had in your mind, love?" Jack shoved a bottle of rum into her hands. "Those stories you grew up listening to, they get embellished. The life of a pirate is hardly an adventure novel."

Lucy stood watching him, listening, silent, as she held onto her bottle of rum as if to life itself.

"It's a hard life, and many of us are the scum of the earth." Jack continued. "Take Barbossa for example. He and his accursed crew enjoy raping as much as pillaging. Had young Mister Turner not bartered your safe removal from the Pearl, the moment they could feel again they would have all enjoyed the lot of you."

Lana stood, wiping as much sand off of her as possible as she came towards them. "We cannot leave Chloe or Will to those men, Jack." She swiped a bottle from him and gave it a foul look before removing the cork and drinking from it, most probably to keep warm than anything else. "We need to find a way off of this island."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Her ankle was bruised from the amount of tugging she'd been doing with the shackle, and by the end Chloe gave up, realizing that it'd do her no good to injure herself. She needed to find another way to get out of this, needed to think of a way...needed... But she couldn't come up with anything, couldn't get herself to truly concentrate on the problem at hand. Her mind was on her sisters and Will, worried to death over them and their safety. She'd had to watch from the window she couldn't fully reach thanks to the shackles, unable to do anything as her sisters were forced to walk the plank, and Jack Sparrow jumped over as well. The Pearl had begun sailing away, and Chloe could only pray to the gods that her sisters had made it to the small island in the distance and hadn't encountered any sharks or other sea creatures.

Not only that, but chloe felt _weak_. It was almost as if she could feel something being drained out of her constantly, and had she not been locked up in her room, which had been basically untouched by the damage of the battle, she would have realized it was because not only was the ability she was beginning to suspect was being drained out of her to heal the Pearl's crew, but to heal the Pearl itself from its encounter with the Interceptor. But of course she didn't know this, and thus contributed her fatigue to all of her emotions overwhelming her and leaving her in shock.

The door to her room opened, and Chloe sat up rapidly, glaring when her eyes fell upon Captain Barbossa.

"Do not give me that accusing glare, missy." The pirate captain sneered. "T'wasn't _me_ who lied out of us two, twas _ye_. Yer news of the young Mr. Turner ye swore had gone down to Davy Jones' Locker was _quite _exaggerated t'would seem."

"Don't hurt him!" Chloe knew she had no way to bargain with Barbossa, but she couldn't stay quiet, not with her fear. "It's not Will's fault I lied...so _please_ don't hurt him...don't take your anger and frustration at me out on him. _Please_. He's innocent."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow at her. "Be there tender feelings between ye two?"

She frowned at him in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Speak up quick lil' bird, his life hangs on that answer."

"Yes!" She stumbled out of the bed and took a couple of hesitant steps towards Barbossa. "Will means _a lot_ to me. So _please_, don't hurt him."

Barbossa studied her before smirking, pulling out a key from one of his pockets. "Why don't we go and pay dear Mr. Turner a little visit?" He frowned though, as he eyed her countenance. "But before we do, ye'll change out of those rags. They're beneath ye."

"A prisoner should dress like one." Chloe frowned, gazing down at the clothes she'd gotten in Tortuga.

"If by the time I return ye are not dressed pretty like I'll have a stroll to see Mr. Turner all on me lonesome, savvy?" Barbossa threatened as he threw the key to her and turned and left the room, slamming the door.

Glaring at the door, Chloe clenched her fist around the key to her shackles at the powerlessness she was feeling right now.

If she wanted Will safe she needed to play along, at least for now.

Taking in a deep breath, she bent and unlocked her shackles.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In the brig of the Black Pearl Will was kept in a single cell while the rest of Jack's crew were jammed into one of the others. He'd tried the strength of the bars of his prison and they were sturdy, he wouldn't be able to get himself out of here like he had Jack in Port Royal. He knew his situation was dire, but he worried not for himself, but for the others. He worried about the crew, he worried about Miss Lois, Lana, and Lucy...but most of all he worried about Chloe. The pirates had known that she wasn't the one whose blood they needed and yet they'd still kept her on board despite making an agreement with him for her release. They'd twisted his words around and made him curse himself for not being more specific, for trusting a pirate to keep his word. Why did they still want Chloe? What use could they have for her?

His stomach rolled with nerves at the pondering.

"Awwk!" Mr. Cotton's parrot declared, flapping its wings. "Shiver me timbers!"

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit." Gibbs declared to the two pirates swabbing the floor.

They ignored him, one rolling his fake eye.

Will turned to the other. "Why will you not set Miss Chloe free? She is of no further use to you."

The balding pirate snorted and turned to him. "Much you know."

"Yeah." The other agreed. "Miss Swann's lots of use."

Will could think of a number of uses a pretty young woman could have for blackened pirates, and he snarled, rattling his cage in fury. "If you touch her I swear-!"

"Calm down little Tuner," the balding pirate snorted. "Poppet isn't ta be touched by the likes of us. Treasures are ta be guarded, not sullied."

"Treasures?" Will frowned, tightening his hold on the bars.

"Yer jus like yer da." The one with the fake eye declared. "He too had an eye fer the blondes."

Will blinked, turning to face him. "You knew William Turner?"

The balding one snorted. "Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him." He stopped swabbing to fully eye Will. "Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed...and remain cursed."

"Stupid blighter." The fake-eyed one snorted.

"Good man." Gibbs corrected, not faltering under the glares that earned him.

"Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the Captain." The balding one declared.

"That didn't sit to well with the Captain at all." The fake-eyed one chuckled, nudging the other. "Tell him what Barbossa did, Pintel."

"I'm _telling_ the story Ragetti!" Pintel snapped exasperatedly at Ragetti before turning back to face Will. "So...what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."

"Bootstrap's bootstraps." Ragetti giggled.

"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker." Pintel sneered, before suddenly making a face. "'Course it was only after that we leaned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic." Ragetti nodded.

While Will could hardly remember the father who'd abandoned his mother and himself, he felt righteous anger fill him as he realized the fate that the undying pirate must suffered, forever drowning at the bottom of the sea yet unable to truly die. He tightened his grip on the cells.

The sound of heavy boots approaching caused everyone to look in that direction as Captain Barbossa arrived, and yet Will hardly noticed him, eyes wide at the sight that his eyes befell.

There, standing in front of Barbossa, was Chloe. And yet she looked unlike he'd ever seen her. She was dressed in a beautiful scarlet gown, her hair held up with beautiful black pearl hair pieces, and she was decked in gold and jewels. Her eyes were lined with kohl similarly to how Will saw Jack and the pirates use, and her lips were painted a tempting shade of red that instantly drew his attention to them.

He couldn't help but think, as he gazed in shell-shocked silence at her, that this was how she should always appear.

"_Will_." Chloe whispered, those temptingly painted lips moving with the softly spoken word before she rushed forwards and grabbed hold of his bars, bringing their faces close as she gazed worriedly at him. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"No." He shook his head, feeling enthralled and under a deep spell as he gazed into her worried green orbs. "Are _you_ hurt?"

"_No_." She reached through the bars and cupped his face, eyes obviously searching his face for bruises.

He couldn't keep himself from leaning into her touch.

"Why did you do it Will?" She whispered softly, voice breaking. "You _knew_ they thought you dead. You were _safe_." Tears gathered in her eyes. "Why would you do what you did?"

He gazed deep within those eyes and reached up to cup her cheek in his larger, calloused hand, rubbing his thumb over a black stained tear as some of her kohl smudged. "I do not care what happens to me, as long as I know you are safe."

Her eyes widened in shock and another tear fell down her cheek as she too brushed her thumb over his cheek.

"Now Miss Swann, we be needing a word with ye." Barbossa placed his hand on her shoulder.

Will snarled up at the pirate captain fiercely. "Don't touch her!"

Barbossa barked laughter. "Ye can tell ye have pirate's blood running through yer veins, Mr. Turner." He tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Save some of that fire for Isla De Muerta boy. We've set course back there."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror and she let her hand slip from Will as she turned to look up at Barbossa. "You swore you wouldn't hurt him!"

"I said that would depend solely on ye," Barbossa replied, offering her his arm in a mock show of gentlemanship.

"Chloe, whatever it is, do not do it!" Will told her.

She sent him a worried look over her shoulder, before taking in a deep breath and turning back to accept Barbossa's arm, looping hers around his and letting him lead her out of the brig.

"Chloe!" Will yelled after her.

She never looked back.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

A fire blazed on the small island to keep its four companions warm, not that the liquor was doing a bad job at that either. Lana, not having ever tasted the burn of any sort of liquor before had long ago collapsed on the sand, sleeping, cradling her bottle of rum to her chest as one would a dollie. The sound of the waves crashing against the beach added a background lullaby as three figures danced round the fire drunkenly, singingly loudly and out of tune.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

"I _love_ this song!" Jack stumbled around, laughing. "Really bad eggs! Ooh!" He fell onto the sand, smiling drunkenly at Lois as she fell down close to him. "When I get the Pearl back I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most _fearsome_ pirate in the Spanish Main." Lucy agreed, falling on his other side, smiling at him.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love." Jack assured her. "The entire ocean! The entire _wo'ld_! Where we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know." He flung his arms around the sisters' shoulders as he continued. "It's not just a keel and a hull and a desk and sails. That's what a ship _needs_. But what a ship is...what the Black Pearl _really _is...is _freedom_."

At that moment, Lois sent a look at her sister and saw the sad longing in her eyes at that word.

Freedom.

"Jack..." Lois pushed her sister's issues aside and concentrated on the pirate as she brought her hand to his chest, playing with a single dreadlock, not having to pretend her fascination with it. "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island again."

"Oh, yes." Jack's voice was lower, and although his other arm was around Lucy, his dark gaze was only for her as he gazed into her eyes with such intensity it left her breathless for a moment. "But the company is _infinitely_ better than last time, I think." He grinned that mischievous grin, flashing some gold. "The scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow...I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." Lois teased, the fluttering in her heart not feigned.

Jack removed his arm from around Lucy and grinned lecherously at Lois, curling his mustache. "I know exactly what you mean, love."

Lois smiled up at him, unable to understand how she could find his idiocies _charming_.

Lucy raised her bottle of rum in a toast. "To freedom."

Freedom.

Lois' gaze went to her sister as she raised her own bottle.

"To the Black Pearl!" Jack toasted happily before drinking heartily from his bottle...ad losing consciousness, falling back down on the sand.

The sisters, with their barely touched bottles of rum, sighed as they dropped all pretenses.

"We should do it now, while he's out cold." Lucy sighed as she stood, going towards the fire and smashing her bottle into it, the flames roaring with new life. "If we burn all the rum and some of the crates and such we should have a formidable fire and someone will find us." She gazed sadly into the fire. "We can go save Chloe and Will...and then figure out what happens next."

Lois stood, watching the sadness on her littlest sister's face.

She'd never seen Lucy like she had during this voyage, and while Lois would forever remember this time as a nightmare she'd also remember how she'd never seen Lucy flourish the way she had on the HMS Interceptor, surrounded by cheeky and criminal...yet oddly lovable pirates.

Heart torn, Lois smashed her near-filled bottle into the fire as well. "Home."

"Home." Lucy agreed.

Somehow, the word failed to sound as warming as it should.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Will had been released from his cell by two of the larger pirates and dragged out of the brig. He didn't know where he was going or why, yet when a door was opened and he was thrown in he recognized the gasp.

Looking up, his eyes widened when he saw Chloe in a nightgown, hair down and long, a shackle around her left ankle keeping her tied to the large bed.

"_Will_?" She looked up from him to the ones behind him. "Bo'Sun? Canker? What's the meaning of this?"

"The Captain thinks it will be more incentive for ye to behave." Canker replied, grabbing Will by his hair and raising him back up, grabbing his shackled hands. He yanked the young man towards the bed and then fasted the other side of the chain to a holding behind the bed's head. "Figured ye'd want some...company...an' this way he'll be a gentleman."

"Will would be a gentleman anyway." Chloe glared at them. "This is barbaric."

The pirates snorted and left the room, locking it behind them.

Will gazed around the cabin she was in, finding it filled with gowns and jewels and such, just like her hut on Isla De Muerta.

"Barbossa and his damned mind games." Chloe surprised him by her coarse language as she turned towards him, climbing onto the bed. "He wants to make sure that I don't try to escape anymore, and he's okay with using you to make sure I don't." She tried to move to where his chains connected to the wall behind the head board, but her shackle didn't prove long enough, causing her to hiss another curse. "Can you reach the interconnections?"

Will was still a little shocked by the turn of events, but finally shook his head out of its daze and tore his hungry gaze off of her form, sitting up in bed. The chains his shackles were attached to went through an iron circle in the middle of the head board, which made the chain longer and easier to lay down, but when he tried to reach over and around the head board the chains proved too short. "No."

"I should have figured." Chloe sighed, sitting next to him, all of her hair resting over one shoulder, leaving the other temptingly bare, the neck of her gown loose and dipping low, revealing so much neck and the curve of her shoulder.

Will forced his gaze away from her, clearing his throat. "I would sleep on the floor...but my chains..."

"No, I wouldn't want you to." Chloe assured him, coming closer and placed her hand on his shackled ones. "You're here in such distress because of _me_."

"No." Will turned fully to her, cupping her hand in his, his dark gaze meeting her green depths. "_You_ are in such distress because of _me_. If you hadn't had my medallion none of this woul have happened."

"None of us were innocent except you, Will. Lana took the medallion and we _let her_." Chloe replied softly, gaze lowering in shame. "I'm sorry for our selfishness. You had lost so much already and we took yet something else of yours." Her gaze rose to his, and her lips tilted slightly in a small smile. "You might be the one with pirate's blood running through his veins, but we're the thieves."

He tightened his hold on her hand.

"Thank you, Will, for coming after me." She whispered, moving a little closer, gaze going to their joined hands, placing her free one over his. "You had no reason to throw away everything and go against the law to try and save me." She tightened her hold on him. "When we are saved I will make sure my father pardons you any grievances done to the crown."

"Miss Chloe-."

"No." She shook her head, bowing it and closing her eyes tightly. "I know what you are going to say, I refuse to let you say it. We will find a way to free ourselves and my father _will_ grant you and my sisters pardon or I will _never_ return to Port Royal!"

He gazed down at her, his heart overflowing, and Will found his lips tilting in a tender smile as he gazed at Chloe as she reminded him once again why he'd fallen so deeply in love with her. "I was going to ask if you'd prefer for me to place a pillow between us...for propriety's sake."

She looked up at that, eyes wide and filled with tears, and then she chuckled softly, biting on her bottom lip as she shook her head. "You're always so worried about what's _proper_, Will Turner. I swear, half of our conversations have to do with you scolding me for my inappropriate actions."

He chuckled because she had a point.

But then again, if he didn't constantly remind himself of what was proper or not, he might have become _very_ inappropriate towards her many years ago. "We should sleep, tomorrow will come soon enough."

She sighed, lying down besides him, turned towards him, never letting go of his hands. "We'll make it through this, Will."

He laid down next to her, and didn't trust himself to answer.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Will didn't know what it was that woke him up, he was warm and comfortable and felt lulled by the subtle feel of the sea beneath him. The young blacksmith's apprentice had discovered upon his stay on the Interceptor that he found himself unusually adapted to life on the open seas. Will had been too scared for Chloe's well-being to truly enjoy the freedom he was experiencing on the now pirate-ship, but for some reason he'd been able to sleep better last night than he had in a very long time, and it took him a couple of moments for his sleepy and confused mind to come up with the reason for this.

And then the warmth around his body moved slightly as the leg loped over his trailed upwards slightly and the body half-covering his shifted even closer as a soft, sleepy groan disturbed the silence of the cabin.

His eyes flew open and his heart raced as he lowered his gaze to the head of golden hair resting against his rapidly beating heart.

How many nights had he dreamt about waking up to this moment? And yet he was so close...while being so horribly far as well. This was probably one of the most torturous situations he'd been in his life. For years he'd contented himself with loving her from afar...forced himself to be satisfied with her friendship...had been so sure that one day Commodore Norrington would take her as wife and Will had always known that he couldn't fight Norrington, didn't stand a chance against the King's best. He hadn't even tried to fight, and that made him wonder now. What if he _had_ fought for her instead of being content with the dog's portion? Would things have gone differently? Would they have parted ways awkwardly or could there have been a chance for him?

He'd never let himself doubt his actions in the past, yet now as he sampled a taste of what waking up in the mornings with Chloe might entail...he tasted utter bitterness.

He didn't regret doing all he had to save her, but in doing so he'd driven an even bigger wedge between them by making an outlaw of himself. If he didn't deserve to ask to court her when he was a poor yet law abiding blacksmith, how could he even think of speaking to her of his feelings now that he was an outlaw? She might feel obligated to respond to his feelings out of compassion for all he'd done for her, and Will wanted her, he wanted her badly. He might take advantage of that and secure her to his side in such a terrible way.

Chloe groaned, curling around him tighter, the thin gown bunching up around her hips indecently, causing a blush to bloom in his face. Will reached down to yank the material down but the chains to the shackles around his wrists pulled tight, not allowing him to move so much. He hissed yet tried to ignore the pain as he reached as far as he could and tried to move her material, yet Chloe just stretched and somehow it moved up more and...

Will's eyes narrowed as he stared at the hint of what appeared to be a _tattoo_ on her hip. It was almost completely covered and thus indistinguishable, but it was a tattoo nonetheless, and it shocked him. He never would have imagined Chloe to do something like that to deface her body. He'd always associated tattoos with pirates or other hooligans, and he could easily see Lucy getting a couple of them...but never _Chloe_.

And yet...and yet other than disgust he was...dammit he was _intrigued_.

He wanted to see the design, he wanted to see it _badly_.

As Chloe groaned and seemed to slowly awaken from her slumber, Will closed his eyes quickly and relaxed, pretending to sleep, trying not to betray his emotions when she gasped and pulled away from him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Waking up to the smell of smoke was never a good way to start the day, and that was never more true than now as Jack awoke to see the island burning, Lana, Lois and Cygnet only adding more fuel to the fire.

"No! Not good!" He stumbled to his feet and hurried towards them, eyes wide in horror as Lois smashed a bottle of rum into the fire, causing it to roar with renewed fervor. "What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The _rum_!"

"Yes, the rum is gone." Lana nodded as she added a couple of coconuts to the flames.

"Why is the rum gone?" He turned to her in desperation, not able to understand what sort of nightmare this had turned into.

"That signal is over a thousand feet high." Cygnet declared from where she was leaning against a palm tree, gazing up listlessly at the pillar of angry smoke rising up from the fire. "The entire Royal Navy is out looking for Chloe, do you _really_ think that there is even the _slightest_ chance that they won't see it?"

"But _why_ is the _rum_ gone?" Jack couldn't understand.

"Within the hour, maybe two you'll see white sails on that horizon." And yet Lucy was still gazing up at the sky.

"Commodore Norrington will find us, and when he does you'll lead him back to Isla De Muerta." Lana declared, seeming to all of a sudden have faith in the fiance she'd both drugged and helped shame by stealing His Majesties Ship the Interceptor.

"Have any of you just sat down a second and remembered that you're all bloody _wanted by the law_?" Jack growled, the lack of rum making him a little desperate as he glared at them, throwing his hands in the air.

"There's something you don't seem to understand, Mr. Sparrow." Lois declared, drawing his attention back to her as she slowly came towards her. "We're a family, we showed we did not care what happened to us when we threw away our lives in Port Royal to join you on this quest for our sister. Do you truly believe that our feelings would be any different? We just got our sister from those blackened knaves only to have them take her away once more and we do not care whatever happens to us as long as we can save her and Will."

Jack shook his head at her. "You will _never_ make a good pirate." He shot an accusing look in Lucy's direction. "You neither young lady. I am _terribly_ disappointed in you. You had such _potential_."

Lana moved to pick up something and revealed an intact bottle of rum, coming towards Jack and passing it to him. "I saved this one for you."

He eyed her suspiciously before yanking the bottle and hugging it to his chest protectively, giving the girls untrusting glares. "No one goes near this bottle." He turned to Lana. "You might be a little more pirate-y than I gave you credit for."

She didn't look as impressed by that as she should have.

"I'm leaving, with my rum." He declared, holding his rum protectively with one hand and pointing at them with the other. "You," he pointed to Lucy. "_Bad_ _girl_." He pointed to Lana. "You...well, I actually don't have much to say to you really." He turned to Lois, feeling the most betrayed by _her_. "But _you_!"

The proud wench raised her chin challengingly.

"Your methods of trying to attract and keep my attention are both childish and counterproductive!" He informed her imperially. "I understand your jealousy due to my love of rum but if you so _desperately_ desire me there are much more pleasurable and logical ways of going about it!"

"_Pardon me_?" Lois gasped in embarrassment, cheek reddening as the (painfully obvious) truth behind her actions was exposed before her sisterfolk.

"Maybe, in time, if you show you truly see the error of your ways." He replied, turning and beginning to storm away...before he paused as the white sails of the HMS Dauntless appeared in the horizon. "We're all going to _hang_." And with that he yanked out the cork with his teeth and blew it away before taking a _long_ swig of his rum.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_"Did not take ye long ta be caged once more." That voice declared with mild amusement._

_ In the middle of the sea, submerged deep under the surface and yet able to breathe, Chloe stared into the face of that shark, her hair fanned all around her in the water like a halo. "I couldn't do anything to stop that. I-I tried to fight but I suddenly got so sick. I still feel sick. Weak."_

_ "Da bond dey forged wit ye is drainin' on yer strength. Making ye weak. Feedin' off ya." The shark stared unflinchingly at her. "As long as de curse still connects ye to dem ye will never be free, dey will never let ye be."_

_ "Bond?" Chloe frowned, bubbles escaped her lips as she spoke, raising up to the surface. "What bond? When was it forged? And why am I now connected with them?"_

_ "Don't be daft." The shark shook its head in irritation, the voice sharpening. "Do ya truly believe dem ta be pure night terrors? Ya __**know**__ wha' 'appened!"_

_ The memories of the nightmares she'd lived through since being taken captive flashed through her mind, her face paling. "Are you saying they really happened? That I...that I was in that chamber? That...that they bled me over the cursed coins?"_

_ "'ave ye not noticed dat dere healin while ye get weaka'?" The voice snorted. "Dey 'ave discovered yer gift an' dey 'ave tied it to dem. As long as de curse connects dem to you, dey will never die...but dey will __**feel**__."_

_ Chloe gulped deeply, trying to regulate her breathing. "So I can heal? I have some sort of...ability...when it comes to healing? And my healing them throgh this connection is weakening me?"_

_ The shark smiled...showing rows of sharp teeth. "You know de answer to dat."_

_ "How did they know about my ability when I didn't?" Chloe whispered, a group of small, bright yellow fish swimming around her._

_ Those soulless eyes continued to eye her. "You know. Tink. What does a defenseless girl do when she's trapped wid pirates dread? What 'ave ye done and done again?"_

_ For a moment Chloe didn't understand what the voice was telling her...and then...and then she did, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I died." Tears escaped her eyes and joined the sea. "That really happened. I __**died**__."_

_ "Ye escaped Davy Jones' Locker once on yer own, it' wha made me see you." The voice replied. "But ta be of any use ta me, ye need ta break da curse an' set 'em free. Ye be mine an' bound ta my design, an' ye need ta prepare for da comin' time. De gods had plans for four, but den ye fell through the door, an' now dem plans be no more. Renounce, destroy, an' save de boy. Break da curse an' gifts an' bond."_

_ Chloe's tattoo throbbed and she hissed, pressing her hand to her hip. "I don't need to break the curse, the pirates are going to do that on their own. We're going back to Isla De Muerta."_

_ "Dey 'ave no plan ta break da curse but make it worse." The voice hissed. "Sever da link an' set 'em free, an' leave da cursed gold an' island ta __**me**_."

_"I will." She whispered, nodding, not sure how she was going to do this when they were so horribly outnumbered, but determined nonetheless._

_ The shark remained silent as dolphins circled around them._

_ Remembering her tattoo, Chloe watched them, pressing on the design. "Is this what connects my mind to yours?" She looked around her in awe at the picture of underwater beauty. "So you can talk to me in dreams?"_

_ The voice chuckled. "Who said dis was a dream?"_

_ ..._

Chloe's eyes flew open and she gasped as she sat up, her tattoo burning. She pressed down on it with a hiss of pain until it finally dulled into a light throb. Her lungs hurt her, but like the pain in her hip it gradually died away, as did the dizzy nausea. She wiped her wet forehead, realizing she must have had a fever, and took in a deep breath. Queasiness grew within her but she pushed back her nerves, determined. She had to stop this. She had to somehow break the curse. Both for her and for Will.

Will.

The blonde's eyes widened and she turned her head to find him still asleep on the bed.

She'd never seen his face this open, this unguarded before, and it surprised her at how...different...it seemed to make him. The blonde turned slightly and really _looked_ at her childhood friend. During the little amount of time that they'd been separated he'd changed, and not just physically with his longer hair and tanned skin. There was something different about Will, about the way his eyes seemed, the confidence in his actions. Gone was the meek and mild blacksmith's apprentice she'd known and in his place was someone else, someone new...or maybe this was the real Will all along and all he'd needed was to get out from under Brown's thumb. He _did_ have the blood of pirates in his veins.

Chloe's lips twitched as she leaned down and softly brush a lock of his hair out of his face.

She'd liked the old Will, but there was something about this new Will that intrigued and fascinated her.

She'd only seen brief glimpses of him since she'd returned, but the fact that he'd held her and touched her and cupped her face in his...the boldness of his actions and speech...

Chloe smiled.

She liked this change.

Lana probably did too.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, shaking her head at the odd feeling in her chest at that.

Lana and Will.

This voyage could only have brought them closer together.

She nodded to herself.

This was good. This was...this was good. It was.

As she stared down at his sleeping face, Chloe wondered why she felt a hint of resentment.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As Norrington watched Governor Swann embracing three of his four daughters, he was filled with a mixture of emotions so bittersweet. He ignored the pirate scum surrounded by His Majesties' Finest, instead concentrating on watching as Lucy, Lois and Lana hugged their father and cried as they told him some fanciful tale about cursed pirates who were unable to be killed. The expressions on the sailors faces obviously betrayed that they believed all the horrors the girls must have faced while with the pirate scum had gone to their heads and had left them traumatized. Governor Swann himself seemed terribly worried about their mental state, and Norrington knew that this alone would help him in his plea of granting them clemency for the acts against the crown they'd used. No doubt the Governor would state mental instability and pirate coercion. He might even state that they'd done what they'd done under duress. Norrington had no doubt that the Governor wouldn't have problems securing his daughters' freedoms.

The pirate would hang though.

And Norrington would enjoy it.

The Commodore lowered his gaze, trying to keep his expression blank.

He hated the pirate, hated him with the passion of a thousand burning suns, but truthfully it wasn't for anything one might expect considering their differing sides. No. Norrington hated Jack Sparrow because it was thanks to Captain Teague's spawn that Norrington had realized just how little his fiance, the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with, thought about him. He knew that Lana hadn't loved him but had been positive that once married he'd be able to win her love. Yet all of those dreams were shattered when he was faced with just how little she regarded him. Not only hadn't she trusted his ability to save her sister, whom he himself cared for deeply, but she'd gone as far as to _drug_ him and his men.

It tore his heart apart to remember, and he closed his eyes tightly.

"We have to go back to Isla De Muerta and save Will and Chloe." Lucy declared, barely recognizable with her short hair and male attire.

"I cannot suffer you three to be in danger once more." Governor Swann whispered to his daughters. "We will find a safe place to dock and leave you and then we shall find a way to this Isla De Muerta."

"No! Jack knows how to get to Isla De Muerta! We can still make it if we leave right now!" Lois snapped, surprising everyone, especially her father. "If we don't leave at this very moment Will will die and god knows what they will do to Chloe!"

"He should not have decided to engage in _piracy_." Governor Swann declared.

"He did it to save Chloe!" Lana growled, eyes flashing fiercely. "To prevent anything from happening to her! He didn't waste his time talking and going over every possible situation twice! He put himself at risk and gave up all he had to save her!" She poked her father on his chest, angered tears filling her eyes. "He's _in love_ with her!"

Lois and Lucy's eyes widened in shock as they exchanged looks.

Governor Swann seemed about to collapse in horror at this.

"He knows she doesn't love him and he doesn't expect her to, doesn't expect anything out of what he's doing! And that just speaks about the type of man he is!" Lana's voice broke as she wiped furiously at the tears in her eyes. "You have _no right_ to condemn him for doing what _any man_ would do for the woman he loved! Will is a noble, self-sacrificing, _incredible_ man and..." she lowered her teary gaze, body shaking with her emotion. "He deserves only the best."

And that was the moment Norrington realized why Lana would never love him.

His heart shattered into a million pieces as he lowered his gaze, clenching his fists, throat so dry it hurt to swallow. "Mr. Sparrow." He cleared his throat, raising his unflinching gaze in the pirate's direction. "You will accompany these find men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla De Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." Jack replied, taking a _long_ gulp of the bottle of rum he'd been apprehended with and had failed to release ever since.

"_Thank you Commodore_." Lana whispered to Norrington.

He nodded curtly and went to his cabin, desperately needing the solitude it afforded him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

While Will slept she'd washed up, using the bucket of water and sponge always kept in the room to clean herself as best as possible. It was odd, doing this in the presence of a man, even if he was asleep, and for the first time she felt that tinge of female alertness when in the presence of a man while around Will. She'd always seen him quite in a brotherly fashion, and yet somehow she found it harder to do so now, and kept sending him quick glances over her shoulders. She'd quickly changed into a clean underdress before the sound of Will awakening caused her to jump and curse, shocked at how awkward she suddenly felt. Why all of a sudden should this matter? This was Will!

"You're awake." She sent him a little smile, hugging her chest given the fact that she was still in her undergarments.

He sat up in bed and watched her for a second, surprising her by the fact that he didn't immediately look away with a blush and scold her for her inappropriate apparel.

"You can wash up with the water in that bucket." She gulped, throat surprisingly dry, trying her best to hide her nervousness. "I promise not to look."

He finally tore his eyes off of her, going to the bucket of water immediately, almost as if having known it was there.

Had this been anyone other than Will she would have suspected he hadn't been sleeping this whole time.

"Are we there yet?" He finally asked, voice lower than usual.

The raspy quality shocked her by how pleasant it sounded, and she looked away, gazing at the gowns intently. "Soon. We should have arrived hours ago by my count, but it seems they are taking their sweet time."

There was silence.

She gulped.

This silence was so unnerving!

"You should wash up." She turned towards him, unable to deal with the absence of sound. "It will make you feel better."

"Would love to." Will lifted his shackled hands slightly with a shrug. "But unfortunately I cannot."

Right. She should have realized this. His shackles were too short for him to be able to wash himself.

She gulped, the pulse in her throat as her lips moved before her mind could compute what it was saying. "I could help."

Will's eyes widened. "Pardon me?"

She wanted to slap her face in horror at the awkward proposal she'd just laid before them, yet soldiered on. "Your shackles are too short and I know how miserable one feels when one is dirty." She pointed to the bucket near frantically. "I could sponge your back, chest, and yes I know it's inappropriate and I'm being improper again but I would do this for you."

He just eyed her in stunned silence.

She lowered her head, face burning.

Of _course_ he was probably shocked by her brazen behavior.

Lana wouldn't act like this.

Lana was a lady.

Which apparently Chloe would never be.

She closed her eyes tightly.

"You...wouldn't mind?"

Her eyes flew open in shock and she jerked her head up to see him, letting out a little squeak. "Mind?"

There was something odd and unfamiliar in Will's eyes as he watched her. "Yes, mind."

"No. Of course not. You'd do the same for me." And yet somehow that came out sounding completely different than how she'd meant it, causing her blush to grow fiercely on her face as she imagined Will actually sponge-bathing her.

Will seemed to find her utterly fascinating right now, shock obvious on his face before he sat up slowly.

Pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, Chloe rushed to the bucket and dragged it to the side of the bed, clearing her throat as she sat down on the edge. Since Will's hands were shackled they couldn't take off his shirt, so she squeezed out the excess water in the sponge and lifted up the hem of Will's shirt slightly, hesitating only a second before reaching in under and softly trailing the sponge against his skin.

He hissed softly.

She lowered her head, blush darkening further as she worked. The blonde found herself oddly subdued, silent, as she worked. Sometimes her fingers brushed against his skin, finding it surprisingly warm under her touch, and she noticed that each and every time the tips of her fingers skimmed his flesh his breathing grew a little harsher. His shirt clung to his moist back, mapping it out visibly to her once she was done, and Chloe only raised her gaze quickly to examine it before lowering her orbs once more, waiting a breath before reaching out for the hem of the front of his shirt.

Will's hand shot out and stopped her, his large, calloused fingers curled around wrist. "You do not have to do further."

She was blushing so shamefully she couldn't even look him in the face. "But your chest..."

"Chloe..." He whispered.

Only then she realized he was calling her by her first name now and not Miss Swann or Miss Chloe.

He had been calling her Chloe since they'd been reunited.

"It's enough." He cleared his throat, voice raspier even.

"I-I will need some help with my dress." She quickly stood, dropping the sponge into the bucket and hurrying to the gowns the length of her ankle shackle would allow her. The blonde reached in and pulled out a green gown, motioning to the back. "I'll need someone to string me up."

Once again, somehow that sounded wrong.

Will just nodded, silently.

Chloe couldn't remember a time when things were so awkward...so...so _different_ between them.

Slipping into the gown proved easy enough, and she managed to make her way back to the bed, to his side, without glancing at him once. In silence she turned and sat on the edge of the bed, gathering all her hair over one shoulder.

For a second there was no movement, and then he moved a little closer. "I can't reach you. The shackles are too short."

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before scooting back further until she could feel his outline.

At the first feel of his touch at her back she gasped, her lips parting as fire seemed to race through her body as he leaned in closer, turned completely so that he was facing her back, kneeling on the bed. His breath was on her neck, his heat against her back, his fingers softly working on her as he gently began tugging at the strings and lacing her up. His movements weren't harsh like those of the servants, instead soft and gentle, working with intent silence. Every couple of laces he'd hold the strings with one hand and then use his other to trace a finger up the laces, most probably testing their holding power, but Chloe could feel his finger through the layers of clothing and she closed her eyes, blush growing, breathing deepening. She...she didn't understand...didn't...what?...

Her hands clenched in tight fists in the skirt of her dress as the room seemed to become an inferno, her eyes closed, her lips parted.

"How is this?" He asked, his voice even lower...even less recognizable.

She couldn't trust her voice, so she just nodded frantically.

"There."

She shot up from the bed as if the devil were after her.

Neither of them noticed the Isla De Muerta, visible outside of the cabin's window.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Norrington, Jack, and his men had gone ahead in smaller life rafts to scout out the small bay which Jack was sure was the entrance to the cave which held the cursed gold. Lucy felt trapped once more and terrible about it. She was with her father again, she was going to be pardoned, be able to go back home...and yet she couldn't help but feel that she was going back to a gilded cage. The youngest Swann loved her family, she loved them dearly, but she had never fit into the courtesan lifestyle and now knew that she never would be able to conform. While her eyes had been opened harshly to many of the ugly realities of a pirate's life, she yearned for the freedom Jack understood all too well. Even if it wasn't as a pirate, as long as Lucy had her freedom, close to the sea, close to the revelry...not having to be confined to the morals and proprieties...the customs...

She took in a deep breath, seeing Lana staring at the Isla De Muerta. The youngest Swann bit her bottom lip as she went to her older sister and leaned against the railing. "How long have you known?"

"About Will's feelings?" Lana whispered softly, not taking her eyes from the cursed island. "I think deep down inside I always suspected but didn't want it to be true, wanted to believe that because I loved him he loved me too. But his sudden change when Chloe was taken...his obvious disinterest in my engagement...they clearly showed that something was wrong with my little fairy tale romance." She gave a self-derogatory laugh. "But the moment I knew for certain, the second I looked at him and realized 'he's in love with her', was when he tried to trade himself for her. I couldn't really fight it any longer after that. It was so obvious, the way he looked at her." She sighed. "It's the way I look at him."

"I'm sorry." Lucy replied softly.

"Commodore Norrington took me aside before he left and told me that my feelings were quite clear and he released me from my engagement to him." Lana confessed.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "No! Oh Lana! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm not." Lana replied thoughtfully. "I think the Commodore is a wonderful and kind man, but even after our engagement I couldn't even bring myself to calling him by his christian name. I hold him dearly, as a friend, and while I am sad that I have hurt him...I feel...relieved."

Lucy reached out and placed her hand on Lana's.

The other girl tightened the hold.

"Why won't they believe us?" Lana whispered. "Why won't they listen when we tell them about the curse? They're going to get themselves massacred."

"Because they're men and we're frail women whose minds crack under severe pressure." Lucy grumbled, shaking her head. "We tried telling them."

"They're going to _die_, Lucy." Lana whispered. "Unless something happens, they're going to _die_."

"They've only gone scouting." Lucy took in a deep breath. "Once they come back we'll try to get them to see reason. And we will."

Lana bit her bottom lip.

Together they stared towards Isla De Muerta.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They'd made dock at the harbor and now were slowly making their way through the jungle via a trail that was too familiar to Chloe to be a coincidence. She remember the dream she'd had, remember the voice telling her that the bloodletting hadn't been a nightmare but a memory she'd somehow repressed out of what was most probably continued denial. The blonde found herself step in step with Captain Barbossa in front of the group, constantly sending nervous little glances behind her to were a bound Will was being led by Bo'Sun. She tried to understand what the pirates were up to if according to the voice they had no plans of breaking the curse. If not break it, then why bring Will to their secret cove? He whose blood could break said curse? What reasoning could be behind this move of theirs?

"Did ye have a pleasant night, lil' bird?" Barbossa grinned his yellow grin at her.

She refused to take the bait and rise to anger. "I had a wonderful night, thank you very much Captain Barbossa. The company was most pleasant." The blonde then cleared her throat. "I know, you know. I know it wasn't a nightmare. I've been here before."

Barbossa nodded, not even trying to deny it.

"You're using me to tweak the curse." She accused.

"Tis the truth." Barbossa agreed.

"What are you planning, Captain?" She hissed, tightening the grip she had around his arm as he led her.

He grinned at her toothily. "Now, that would be tellin'."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In a boat with some of the soldiers and the pirate, Norrington put down his spyglass and frowned at the small cove leading towards the large entrance into a cave. "I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." Sparrow declared. "I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejeesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" He placed an arm on Norrington's shoulder. "What do you have to lose?"

The Commodore sneered, peeling off the offending arm. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

Jack grinned, before suddenly making a face. "Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless, including the fine young women."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Sorry ladies, but this is for your own safety. So please. Stop struggling."

"You have to listen to us!" Lois yelled and struggled even harder as one of Norrington's men pulled her towards the captain's cabin. "They're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

"Don't worry miss, the Commodore's already been informed of that." Gillette, who was dragging a struggling Lana, declared with a snort. "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

"You fools! Listen to us!" Lucy kicked and fought the two men barely able to keep her under control. "You're all going to die horribly!"

"Why would we lie about this?" Lana tried. "You have to believe us."

"Of course." One of the men declared as they threw the girls into the room and slammed the door, locking it from the outside.

"You have to listen to us!" Lois slammed her fist into the door. "Please!"

Lucy looked around her, going to the cupboards.

"We're telling the truth!" Lana cried, pounding the door as well.

As the two older Swann girls pleaded by the door, Lucy found the folded, clean sheets, and smirked.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The hidden caves were filled with so much treasure that Will had to pause and gasp at the richest before him. Never before had he seen such beauty, the gold, the jewels, the statues and masterfully created swords that put even the ones he made with pride to shame. The light from their torches bounced off of the gold and jewels in a way that was near mesmerizing, and when his dark gaze rested on a chain so beautiful it had no compare Will couldn't help but wonder how it would look upon Chloe's neck. His attention returned to the beautiful blonde, dressed in her pirate queen best, eyeing the room with obvious nerves yet appreciation for the considerable wealth there. So much had changed in her since she'd been captured. She'd grown somehow, hardening a little, growing braver. He'd seen her go head to head with the pirate captain more than once, and knew that the old Chloe never would have done something like that.

This new Chloe intrigued him further.

She dressed like a pirate Queen, seemed resentful yet used to the pirates around her, calling them by name and even going as far as to snap at a couple of them. Her eyes were lined with the kohl she seemed to favor, and those eyes were intensified with the black lining, sharp and wary and determined.

So beautiful.

He wondered what it said about him, that he found her more beautiful now.

And this morning...

He closed his eyes for a moment, forgetting where they were and the dire situation they found themselves in.

Her touch-so soft...her scent-so sweet.

They'd nearly been his undoing.

He'd already been on edge from his slip in decency, having given into the temptation to peer at her through mostly closed eyes, eyeing her back with unnatural hunger. And then later, when she'd asked him to lace her up, he'd further slipped in decency by finding any excuse to touch her, to prolong the contact.

It must be the pirate's blood in his veins which was breaking the desperate hold he had on his decency, composure, _propriety_.

His pirates blood was the only little excuse he had to put the blame on, especially since he'd come so close to throwing it all away that morning once he realized that she wasn't as impervious to him as he'd previously thought. He didn't know what had changed, but that morning Chloe had noticed him, _truly_ noticed him, for the first time. She'd blushed, she'd shivered, and she'd made the softest sounds that he wouldn't have heard hadn't he been listening for them with dark intensity.

"Yer as pathetic as yer father was." A voice grumbled next to him.

Will opened his eyes and glared at the pirate. "I am nothing like my father. I'm nothing like a _pirate_."

He needed to make himself believe it.

He _needed_ to.

Otherwise he'd lose the little grip he had on himself and would act like one.

His gaze went to Chloe and he gulped.

"You know, for having such an obvious hatred of pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." The pirate snorted. "From what I gathered from the prisoners, you sprung a pirate from jail, stole a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of bloody Tortuga..." He sneered. "And you're utterly _obsessed_ with treasure."

"That's a lie." Will snapped, unable to believe the crew had said something like that about him. "I am _not_ obsessed with treasure."

The pirate's gaze went meaningfully to where Chloe stood next to Captain Barbossa by a large chest situated in the middle of the room. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, boy."

Will gulped, suddenly understanding, and unable to argue with the accusation.

"Bring him, and unshackle him." Captain Barbossa ordered, and the pirate holding his chain yanked him forwards towards the chest. "Boy, your father was there when we found this cursed chest."

Finally free from his shackles, Will's eyes widened as he realized what stood before him.

"All those who have taken a medallion from it have remained cursed to live and yet not...until now." Barbossa declared, pulling out his pistol before turning and pressing it against Chloe's temple. "You'll be a good lad and do just that."

"Get that away from her!" Will snarled.

Chloe's eyes were wide in shock.

"I figure the Pearl be needin' a new Turner." Barbossa declared, cocking the pistol. "And should ye be onboard, bound to our curse, I doubt our lil bird will try anything else...unadvisable."

"This was your plan all along." Chloe whispered. "You're going to force him to become cursed like you? No! You can't do that! He doesn't deserve that!"

"Doesn't deserve what lass, immortality?" Barbossa asked, before turning his grin on Will. "Imagine it boy, free from the laws and status of the outside world, forever on the sea...with young damsel fair." His grin was yellow and toothy. "Ye can be her protector and assure we commit no sin against her."

Will hated to admit it to himself, but he found the offer tempting.

Suddenly a voice sounded through the crowd. "Beg your pardon." Someone pushed through another group. "Excuse me."

Will's eyes widened as he recognized that voice, turning around. "Jack!"

Sure enough, Jack Sparrow was pushing his way through the pirates of the Black Pearl, coming towards them on the dais.

"S'not possible." Barbossa lowered the pistol from Chloe's temple in utter shock.

"Not _probable_." Jack pointed out, hands out as if to help him balance, as he hopped up the steps.

"My sisters?" Chloe asked immediately, worried.

"They're sulking somewhere, yet safe." Jack assured her, seeming to forget about everyone else. "You need to speak to your sister about the lengths she goes to try and ensnare me in her web of seduction. Her techniques are faulty."

Chloe's eyes widened in complete confusion.

"She went for the rum." Jack seemed to read her confusion as a question to her sister's supposed techniques. "You never go for the rum. Rum is our friend." He suddenly peered at her intently before grinning. "May I say you look _much_ better than usual? Love the kohl. Brings out the emerald in your eyes."

Chloe, like Will, obviously had no idea what to say about all of this.

"Will you bloody _shut up_?" Barbossa snapped.

"No." Jack replied with a little sway as he climbed up closer. "You need me, mate."

"No, I don't think so." Barbossa replied.

"Fine." Jack replied, playing with one of the beads in his hair. "Your funeral."

Barbossa's eyes narrowed as he sighed. "_Why_ would I be needing you?"

"_Well_, because I know something _you_ don't." Jack grinned brightly, obviously enjoying this game. "I'll give you three guesses!"

Barbossa raised his pistol and aimed it at Jack.

"_Fine_. You're no fun Hector. That's why your hair always used to fall out. Too much stress. Too serious." Jack shook his head.

Barbossa cocked the pistol, his right eye twitching visibly. "I cannot conceive the notion that I'd need anything from ye, Jack."

"So you know then that your little hideaway isn't...hidden." Jack declared.

Barbossa frowned, and waited for Jack to say before, before growling when he realized the other pirate was remaining silent, finally lowering his gun. "Spit out whatever you know!"

"Well, what I know is that the _HMS Dauntless_...pride of the Royal Navy mind you...is floating just offshore." Jack brushed off imaginary lint from his shirt. "Waiting for you."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In the smaller rowboats, Murtogg made a face. "What are we doing here?"

Mullroy, ever his partner, sighed. "The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares, we catch 'em in the crossfire and send them down to see Old Hob."

"I know _why_ we're here." Murtogg rolled his eyes. "I mean why aren't we doing what is was-what Mr. Sparrow said we should do. With the cannons and all?"

Norrington, having heard enough, answered from up in front. "Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it."

Murtogg blinked before turning to Mullroy. "You think he wasn't telling the truth?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In the cave, Jack smirked when he saw the shock on Barbossa and his crew's face. "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet." He swaggered closer to Barbossa, pushing limits like only he could, and prided himself upon it. "'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain and I'll sail under your colors, give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as _Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?_"

"And why would I agree to this? We're invincible." Barbossa sneered. "We can just go and kill them _and_ you."

"They know about young Mr. Turner here." Jack declared, seeing Barbossa's eyes widen. "My orders here are to slice his neck over the coins."

"No!" Chloe made to go forwards but one of the pirates grabbed her.

"I could have killed him while you were making friends. Deal done. Blood on coins. Done." Jack made sure to announce. "But I'm not one to fly under imperial colors. Did that once." He raised his wrist, branded with a P. "Not too keen on repeating history, savvy?"

Barbossa eyed Jack for a moment before seeming to consider. "I s'pose you'd have a plan."

"Aye." Jack nodded, picking up a few medallions from the cursed chest. "Kill them." He grinned, throwing them back as he spoke, making sure to keep Barbossa's eyes on his face and not his hands. "Every...last...one." With the slide of a hand he pocketed the last one.

Will noticed, realization flashing over his eyes before it disappeared and morphed into a heated glare. "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name!"

"Yeah." Jack nodded, glad to see the boy wasn't _that much_ of a simpleton.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa declared.

"Fifteen." Jack snorted, because giving in too easily would just make everyone suspicious.

"Forty." Barbossa tried once more.

"Twenty-five." Jack leaned in, grinning. "And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one..._Commodore_." He held out his hand, knowing Barbossa weakness for hats and not above using it.

Barbossa eyed the hand before shaking it. "We have an accord."

"All hands to the boats!" Jack exclaimed in his exhilaration before wincing, seeing Barbossa eye him askance. "Apologies." He lowered his hands. "You give the orders."

"Gents." Barbossa turned to his men. "Take a walk."

The crew grinned evilly before walking away.

Jack's smile slipped a little. "Not to the boats?"

Oh _bugger_.

Barbossa ignored him, turning to Will. "What side be ye on, boy? Do we slit yer throat and leave ye to bleed out in the sea...or will ye take our hand and accept the pirate that ye are?"

Jack blinked.

Will had been offered a position as part in the crew?

How intriguing.

The young blacksmith's apprentice hesitated, gaze going to Chloe, before he reached into the chest and pulled out a coin, slipping it deliberately into his pocket. "I guess one cannot escape what lies in his blood."

Chloe watched him sadly. "_Will_."

Jack looked all around him.

This was going to get _very_ interesting _very_ quickly.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You can't be serious." Lana hissed in horror as she listened to Lucy's plan. "You could die!"

"I'm going to do this." Lucy replied, already tying the joined sheets to the bedpost. "If I can just get into one of the cannon holes I'll be able to slip through the ship while everyone is readying for battle, and steal one of the lifeboats."

"We will." Lois informed her, tying her hair back. "I'm coming with you."

Lucy turned to look at her eldest sister. "We could get hurt."

"Chloe and Will _will_ get hurt." Lois replied before turning to Lana.

"Darlings?" Their father knocked against the door, causing them all to jump.

Lana looked between them before closing her eyes and silently shooing them away before hurrying to the door. "Lois and Lana refuse to speak to you father, how dare you allow those men to lock us in here like this?" She hurried to the desk and grabbed the chair, chocking it against the handle should he try enter. "We are infuriated."

Lucy was already out of the window and sliding down the tied fabric.

"My dears, it's for your own safety." Father declared with a sigh. "And after what happened in Port Royal you cannot truly blame the men for wanting some sort of retribution."

"So you are on their side?" Lana gasped in horror, though her attention was on Lois as her oldest sister slowly climbed out the window.

The only Swann sister left in the room sighed and leaned her forehead against the wall, realizing she was going to have to stall any efforts her father made into coming into the room or communicating with his 'sulking' daughters.

This was going to be a long night.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Jack was obviously playing a game here but damned if Will could figure out what exactly it was. The young blacksmith's assistant turned cursed pirate reached into his pocket and closed his fingers around the doubloon he'd taken, feeling the curse upon him in a way he hadn't expected it to. He felt connected to Chloe on a level he couldn't explain, but it helped him understand a little better why the blackened pirates had acted around her the way they had. He could almost _feel_ the connection between him, the cursed treasure, and the regally dressed girl looking at him with confusion and sadness and a little something else he couldn't quite make out in the dimness of the torches in the cave.

Barbossa eyed Jack with curiosity.

Jack eyed the treasures around them, picking up a tiara and inspecting it thoroughly before placing it on his own head with a smirk.

There were ten pirates who'd stayed behind with them to stand on guard, most of them situated around the chest of cursed gold.

Will stood by the water but his gaze was on the shaft of moonlight falling from a crack above him...and the way his hand turned skeletal under its beam.

"Why did you do it, Will?" Chloe whispered, apparently having made her way towards him while he'd been observing his hand in morbid fascination.

He jerked out of the moonlight, refusing to let her see him like that. "I didn't have much of a choice."

"You didn't put up much of a fight either." She whispered, reaching for his hand and slowly bringing it to the moonlight, eyes on his transformation. "You shouldn't be like this, Will. This shouldn't be you."

He was silent.

"Lana..."

"The feelings I have for Miss Lana are purely platonic, brotherly. I do not love her like a man does a woman, and I never shall." He shifted their hands so that his skeletal one was holding hers as he stared into her eyes, needing her to finally understand...not sure how she hadn't figured it all out already.

Chloe looked up into his face, gulping, eyes wide.

She didn't say anything, and yet she didn't try to take her hand from his.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Now my dears, you must never think such a thing." Her father continued to plead and cajole on the other side of the door.

From where she leaned with her back against the wall next to the door, a chair propped up against the handle, Lana sighed, gazing up at the ceiling, feeling guilty for deceiving her father like this. But she needed to buy her sisters as much time as they needed, and for that alone she continued with this deceit. She prayed to all holy that they would reach the caves and that somehow they would make a difference while still returning back safe to her. The brunette closed her eyes tightly and begged god that if he were there, to please bring her sisters and Will back to her alive, and should he deign to do this, she would do all in her power to right her past wrongs and help her sister and the man Lana loved find happiness...even if it broke her heart.

"Just bring them all back safely." She whispered fervently. "That's all I ask."

"Lana dear? What was that?" Her father asked from the other side of the door, before suddenly there were yelling and the sounds of blades crossing. "Good heavens! We're being attacked!"

Lana's eyes widened in horror and she yanked the chair from under the handle, unlocking the door and flinging it open to see the cursed crew of the Black Pearl engaged in fierce combat with the crew of the Dauntless. "_No_."

Someone tolled the bells, warning the Commodore and his men in their boats that the ship was being attacked.

Seeing one of the pirates notice them, Lana cried in horror and yanked her father inside of the room before slamming the door shut and locking it in time for a sword to pierce through the wood. As her father tumbled to the ground in shock, Lana grabbed the chair and jammed it against the door handle once more, praying it would hold.

"How _dare_ they-!" Father looked around him before frowning. "Lana. Where are your sisters?"

But she didn't have time to answer, instead searching for something with which to defend herself with.

Bloody pirates!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In the cave, Jack continued to examine the treasure as everyone observed him. Chloe held on tightly to Will's hand and the comfort she got from it, unable to fully understand or better yet _believe_ how things had turned out. Not only didn't she know if Jack was an enemy or an ally, but her family and Norrington were in danger, and Will had been cursed! And not only that, but he'd told her that he in no way felt amorous towards Lana, and while that made her feel sorrow for her sister she hadn't been able to deny the little _thrill_ inside of her. Was she such a horrible person that the thing that would cause her sister so much pain made her...somewhat happy?

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured." Barbossa declared, interrupting the silence. "But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me?" Jack smirked. "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. Its the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something _incredibly_ stupid." Then, moving faster than Chloe had believed the drunkard could, he unsheathed Canker's sword and threw it to Will, before unsheathing his own and lounging at Barbossa.

Will seemed not as surprised as Chloe at this turn of events, and pushed her behind him as he turned the sword towards the other pirates in the room. "I'm taking her."

"She ain't yours to take." Grapple sneered, as he and the others drew their swords.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Climbing slowly up the anchor, Lucy gazed down to make sure that Lois was still there, slowly climbing up after her, and took in a deep breath. If she survived this she was going to have to work on her upper body strength, this was much more difficult than it should be given the fact that in every other aspect she prided herself in being in tiptop shape. The brunette paused when she heard the low murmur of the few pirates who'd been left aboard the Black Pearl to guard the prisoners. She strained her hearing but couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew they were above on the deck. Chloe's name and Barbossa's intertwined, and she thought there might have been mention about a done deal and something that sounded like but couldn't possibly be 'heathen gods'.

Shaking her head, Lucy finally made it to one of the cannon holes and grabbed purchase on the rim, heaving herself up through it, only barely keeping from falling loudly and ungracefully inside. She stood, took in a deep breath while she made sure that there wasn't anyone in the cannon room with her, before peeking out of the cannon hole and reaching her hand out to her sister.

Lois' hand found hers, and with clenched teeth Lucy yanked her sister into the room, helping her down as they looked around them.

"So..." Lois whispered, pulling her hair out of her face. "We're still alive. Now what?"

Lucy grinned. "Now we free our friends and take back Jack's ship."

Lois took in a deep breath, a surprising smile tilting her lips. "And here I thought this was going to be difficult."

Grinning brightly, Lucy grabbed a discarded scabbard for a weapon. "This way."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Things weren't going as Barbossa had planned, and he only had himself to blame. He'd always known that Jack was a fool and a loose cannon, and yet he'd let himself think that the addled-brained, poor excuse for a pirate captain could actually have learnt his lesson (or some sense) during those years since Barbossa had saved his beloved Pearl from the shame of having such as her captain. And yet here Jack Sparrow was doing yet another foolhardy deed, going against him when the odds were so terribly against him, and just crazy and drunk enough to truly think he might have a chance in bloody hell.

And then there was Bill's boy.

The sound of swords clashing just proved that Jack's stupidity was contagious, as the lad threw away the opportunity he'd been so graciously handed.

"Oooof!" One of the pirates fighting him groaned as Chloe swung a golden tray at the back of his head right when he'd been about to stab the undead Will Turner.

If Jack hadn't come back and decided to be so incredibly stupid, Barbossa was sure that the boy would have joined them happily. He'd seen it in the lad's eyes. Desire. Not just for the lovely blonde, but desire for the freedom that being on the sea would offer him. That boy had pirate's blood in his veins, and that was something that one couldn't hide or escape from.

Barbossa tsked as he shook his head, easily dodging one of Jack's blows. "You can't beat me, Jack." He felt the blade of Jack's sword impale him, and the pirate captain sighed, he'd quite liked this coat. He made a face as he took out the sword and used it to impale Jack, bored with this insanity.

Jack staggered back into the moonlight...to reveal himself a skeleton.

Barbossa's eyes widened in shock.

"That's interesting." Jack eyed his bones before reaching into his pocket and revealing the medallion he must have pocketed when Barbossa hadn't been looking. Even as a skeleton his grin was insufferable. "I couldn't resist, mate."

Barbossa snarled and attacked, Jack yanking his own sword out of himself in time to parry Barbossa's move.

Jack turned and ran, upsetting an end table. "Sorry."

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa wanted to know. "Will it be two immortals locked in epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmmm?"

Jack jumped onto a boulder and turned towards him, sword drawn, giving a little shrug. "Or you could surrender."

Barbossa laughed and ran after him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The sound of bodies hitting the water sounded loudly as the few pirates who'd been left guarding the Black Pearl were thrown off of the grand ship, the victory to the newly released motley crew and their two rescuers fair. Lois grinned brightly, pulling a strand of dark hair behind her ear, unable to believe how _alive_ she felt right now. Sure, this was insane, and it had been terribly dangerous and yet, and yet...she laughed, watching as their friends and Lucy cheered. The wind continued to whip her hair messily, she was dressed in overly-large sailors garb, and she was tired and sore from having exerted herself so much...and yet Lois had never felt this _alive_ before.

Her gaze went to her youngest sister, and sighed softly.

She was beginning to see what made her baby sister shine the way she had since they'd left Port Royal.

Lois hugged herself tightly as she watched Lucy.

"All of you, with us." Lucy declared, hands on her hips. "Chloe, Will, and Jack are in that cave and we must save them."

"Any port in the storm!" Mr. Cotton's Parrot flapped its wings.

"Cottons right, lad." Gibbs sighed, shaking his head. "We've got the Pearl."

"And what about Jack?" Lois frowned, taking a step towards him. "You're just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship." One of the sailors declared.

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs replied.

"The code?" Lois scoffed. "You're pirates! Hang the code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway."

The crew didn't seem very convinced.

Lucy looked between them before stepping forwards, her chin raised. "Who is the captain of this ship if not Jack?"

The crew shared a look before a couple of the men suddenly began offering themselves loudly.

Lucy reached for Gibbs' sword and yanked it out of his sheathe, dropping her scabbard as she raised the sword. "Decide quickly. Whoever it is, I challenge him for right of captain."

Silence fell upon the crew as their eyes widened.

Lois' widened as well, but she knew, like the crew, that Lucy was one of the best swordsmen onboard.

"Do you offer yourself as captain?" Lucy turned the tip of her sword towards a crew mate who quickly shook his head no, taking back his previous self-nomination. "You?" She turned to another who shook his head violently. "How about you?"

Gibbs gulped and reached out to slowly lower the tip of his own sword away from him. "What be yer orders, Cap'n?"

Lucy smirked smugly before motioning with her head towards Isla De Muerta. "Mr. Gibbs, lower the lifeboats. We're going ashore."

Lois watched as the crew hurried to do as told, and then turned to her sister.

The Pirate Captain.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lana and her father had managed to move the desk against the door and were both pressing hard against it to try and keep the pirates from getting in. The war was still going long and strong outside, and from the many cries of agony she feared that their side was losing many of their numbers. She prayed to all holy that the Commodore would be all right. He didn't deserve all he'd been through so nobly just to die like this tonight.

"What the _devil_?" Father cried, pressing back against the table, one hand on his wig to make sure it stayed on his head. "Push my dear. Put your weight into it!"

Lana closed her eyes tightly and continued pushing against with all her might.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As Will fought three of the pirates somehow all on his lonesome, Chloe looked around her in desperation, knowing she needed to do something. It was true that as undead Will couldn't be killed no matter how many times he was stabbed, but it also meant that this battle would be unending. She'd overhead Barbossa saying something about fighting until the Judgment Day, and that was exactly what was going to happen if she didn't do something! And her father and sisters and James were out there being attacked by the crew of the Black Pearl! And _they_ weren't immortal undead! They'd die! She needed to think of something! She needed to think of something _now_!

Suddenly her tattoo throbbed and she cried, pressing her hand to it. The pain was incredible, and she lost her footing, giving a little shriek as she tumbled down the mountain of gold into the cave's river, finding herself submerged under the water.

Like a miracle the pain was gone, and Chloe could hear a voice.

"Break da connection." That female ordered her. "End da curse."

Chloe looked up at the surface and then around her once more, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Begun by blood...wid blood undone."

The blonde kicked upwards and surfaced, swimming to the shore and pulling herself out of the water.

"Chloe!"

She looked up in time for Will to reach her, pulling her up.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, looking down at her.

"We need to break the curse." She whispered, holding his arms.

Will nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the medallion, slicing his palm with his sword, the blood pouring onto the medallion and covering it in sticky, rich red, before he passed it to her. He then turned and raised his sword in time to stay the blow of the pirate who'd come chasing after him. "Go!"

Nodding, Chloe grabbed the skirt of her dress and began to climb back up the mountain of gold towards the chest. She slipped and slid a couple of times before finally making it to the top, gazing down at the cursed gold before dropping the medallion with Will's blood in with its brethren. Her green eyes narrowed as she gazed at her own dried blood on the coins, realizing that this wouldn't be enough. Even if Jack dropped his bloodied coin in this chest there was still herself and her mysterious power keeping the pirates alive.

Her gaze fell on a silver, jewel covered dagger at her feet...and suddenly she knew what she had to do. Bending down and picking it up as she straightened.

Commotion at the mouth of the cave betrayed the movement of people, and everyone turned as one to see Lois, Lucy, and the crew of the Interceptor racing forwads, swords drawn.

Barbossa aimed his gun at Lois, who stopped her movement, eyes wide.

Jack cursed and cut his hand, bleeding onto the medallion before tossing it towards Chloe.

As she reached out and caught it, dropping the medallion onto the pile with the others, Jack drew his own gun and shot Barbossa right before he could fire at Lois.

The sound jarred the room, and Lois gasped.

Barbossa turned to Jack, sneering. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." Chloe responded, bringing the dagger to her heart.

"Chloe no!" Lucy screamed.

"Your magic is tied to the chest and us, it is strained thin!" Barbossa took a couple of steps towards her. "You won't come back if you do this!"

"I know." She whispered, before plunging the dagger threw her heart, feeling the explosion of power erupt from her body as the connection was severed between her, the curse, and the pirates.

Barbossa looked down at his bullet-ridden heart, at the blood gushing from it. "I feel so cold..." He then fell dead.

Chloe knew not, for she too had fallen, her lifeless body tumbling down the mountain of gold before rolling into the water and sinking to the bottom.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Onboard the Dauntless cheers rose from the soldiers, huzzahs raising loudly.

From where they were still pressing hard against the table, Lana and her father shared wide-eyed, surprised looks.

A knock sounded on the door. "Governor Swann? Miss Swanns? Are you well?"

"Yes! Yes! Thank heavens!" Father cried, pulling away from the table. "Help me Lana dear, it's the Commodore!"

Lana smiled as she helped her father pull the table away enough to open the door and slip out of the room to see the pirates captured, and the remainder of His Majesties' Men clapping them in irons.

"The ship is ours." Commodore Norrington smiled, before frowning, looking between them. "Where are Miss Lois and Miss Lucy?"

Lana bit her bottom lip. "Isle De Muerta."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Chloe!" Lois screamed in horror, racing passed the surrendered pirates towards the mountain of gold Chloe had tumbled down from. Horror filled her heart and tears her eyes as she reached the summit in time to see Will surface from where he'd jumped in after Chloe, swimming the lifeless blonde back to the shore and passing her body to Lucy, who was already there waiting to help him pull her onto land.

"No! No! No!" Lucy cried, leaning over the blonde, hands shaking terribly as they hovered over the dagger still embedded in her sister's heart. "_No!_"

"Chloe." Will knelt next to her, water dripping from his face onto hers as he yanked her onto his lap, cradling her, shaking his head in denial. "No...Chloe..._No_."

Lois brought a hand to her mouth to hush the harsh cry on her lips.

"This isn't right." Will shook his head, eyes so dark. "_No_!"

Lucy brought her hands to her face and sobbed in utter heartbreak.

Will cupped Chloe's pale cheek with his hand, gazing down into her blank eyes. "Please don't-I-you can't-I haven't-I didn't-I _love_ you." Tears slid down his cheek and onto her face as with a snarl of agony he reached for the dagger Lucy had been unable to touch and yanked it out of Chloe's chest, flinging it away as far as he could, body shaking from his sobs. "I was supposed to tell you-I-." He hugged her close to him and curled his arms around her tightly as he hid his face in her hair, the sound of his agonized sobs raising to Lois.

The brunette fell to her knees, crying in heartbreak.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Cap'n!" Marty raced towards them. "The Dauntless is coming closer! We need to leave now if we are to make it to the Pearl and leave before they arrive!"

"Right." Jack cleared his throat. "To the boats."

No one moved.

"_Cap'n_?" Marty cleared his throat.

Only then did Lucy realize he spoke to her. She tore her hands from her face and gazed at him in numb disorientation.

"Oy!" Jack made a face. "Since when did _she_ become the Captain of _my_ ship?"

"The Pearl's yours, Jack." Lucy whispered, voice raw from having cried so hard and so long. "Try not to lose her this time."

Jack sniffed at her, before clearing his throat, looking between them. His gaze landed on Chloe's dead body and he looked away, taking in a deep breath as he shook his head.

"Go." Lois whispered from where she knelt on the gold.

His gaze went to her, and Lucy could see his hesitation, his desire to do more, before he finally sighed and shook his head, turning to his men. "Gentlemen, to the boats, with our..._guests_."

The crew narrowed their gazes on the members of Barbossa's team who were still alive, and they hurriedly moved towards the boats.

Lois stood only to make her way down towards Lucy, Chloe and Will, collapsing on the golden coins that littered the ground around them, eyes on her dead sister.

Lucy reached out and grabbed Lois' hand.

Will finally looked up at them, and Lucy saw a man broken.

Her bottom lip trembled viciously. "She's not coming back, is she?"

Lois closed her eyes tightly and wouldn't answer.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She was floating in the middle of the sea, deep below, hair floating in the water all around her, body impossibly light, air inconsequential. Dolphins swam happily, fish of every color danced in schools, and there was a shipwreck nearby that was tempting. Chloe wondered if this was what the afterlife really was like. She'd never imagined it like this during those stuffy sermons during church every sunday, which father always insisted they attend. She'd imagined heaven different. She liked this much better.

"De christian religion is much more...constrainin'." That shark swam up towards her. "Dis is heaven. Freedom."

Chloe could understand that.

Could appreciate it.

"But it's not yer time yet." The shark's eyes bored into her. "It is a good ting I marked ye as mine before yer death...or I'd have had ta steal yer body ta bring ya back and dat would have been tricky."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You're sending me back?"

"Ye have not paid yer debt ta me." The shark snorted. "A time of grace, so choose yer aid, learn da skills, master da blade."

Chloe opened her mouth to ask why everyone wanted her to learn to fight, when suddenly she felt electricity shoot through her body via her tattoo, and the ocean around her disappeared. The blonde jerked forwards only to be stopped by what seemed like a steel wall, as she coughed out water, body shaking, mind hazy.

There was silence.

Where was she?

"_Chloe_?"

"_Lucy_?" Chloe whispered, placing her hands on what must be a chest, against a rapidly beating heart, and pulled away enough to look up into the pale and shocked face of none other than Will Turner.

She looked up at him, at his agonized expression, but she didn't have a moment to react as suddenly Lucy and Lois threw themselves at them, wrapping her and Will in a tight hugs as they cried and thanked the gods and held on tightly to her.

Chloe couldn't look away from Will...from his expression as he looked down at her.

She gulped.

"Miss Swanns!"

Her eyes widened as she recognized that voice and turned her head to see James and his men hurrying out their rowboats. "_James_."

"Thank the _heavens_ you are all fine." He smiled in relief.

Chloe smiled, happy that he was safe as well, and then turned back to Will, but that expression was gone, his face closed off as he looked away.

She bit her bottom lip, wondering why she felt like she'd just lost something extremely precious.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**One more short chapter and this story is finished!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC/Smallville

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

On the battlements she'd plunged from not too long ago, and yet it felt like lifetimes ago, Lana gazed down at the water before her gaze rose to the horizon. The wind whipped her hair but she didn't bother pulling it behind her hair, instead taking in a deep breath of sea air. Barbossa's crew had been captured by Norrington and his men, but before their execution it'd been discovered that a couple of the prisoners, namely the ones Chloe had identified as Bo'Sun, Raghetti, Pintel, Canker, and Grapple had managed to escape, vanishing off of Port Royal. The rest of the crew whom the Royal British Navy had captured were executed for their crimes against the crown, but Commodore Norrington had taken off to try and capture the pirates who'd managed to escape under his watch, which was a terrible affront to his pride and reputation. He was also keeping an eye open for the crew of the Black Pearl, and its captain, Jack Sparrow.

Lana hoped that the Commodore was fine wherever he was right now, and hoped that one day he would find a woman truly worthy of him who could love him.

She also hoped that one day she could one day find someone she loved as much as she did Will...who would love her back.

The dark haired beauty lowered her gaze to her clenched fists, a stray tear making its way down her cheek.

One day.

Until then she'd stay with her feet firmly on the ground, and wait for him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lucy tried. She really had. She'd convinced herself that she'd had her adventure and that it was now time to settle down and become the daughter her father desired. She refrained from fighting, hunting, drinking. Attention was paid to her manner of dress, of speech as she tried to fit in with the giggling, simpering ladies of Port Royal. Gentlemen who'd been terrified of her before now seemed fascinated by the transformation, and since Lana most certainly was in a period of 'mourning' supposedly over her cancelled engagement it wasn't 'proper' to court her as yet so that meant that more attention went to the other three sisters. Lois seemed to tolerate it with polite disinterest, Chloe seemed completely oblivious to it entirely, and Lucy hated it with the intensity of a million burning suns.

"Miss Lana does seem quite heartbroken after Commodore Norrington ended their engagement." Marcus White declared, eyebrow raised as he watched Lana stand apart from the crowd, eyeing the horizon. "I must admit, she had us fooled, we had no idea her feelings ran that deeply for the good Commodore."

Lucy refused to answer that, but used her spanish hand fan to fan herself more viciously, biting the inside of her mouth to keep from saying something.

"I don't blame the fellow for annulling the agreement though." Leslie Lords declared with a smug expression. "She _did_ make an utter fool of him in front of the whole of Port Royal. If she had been _my_ wife-to-be and had done as much I would have-."

Lucy let go of her spanish fan during a vicious swish and feigned shock when it collided with his face. "Oh my! I am _so sorry_." She bent down, picked up her fan, and stormed away, skirt swishing with every annoyed step.

Where were undead pirates when you needed them?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What are you gazing at?" Chloe asked, coming to her sister's side and hugging the dark hair girl close as she joined Lana at the edge of the battlement, eyes on the endless sea. "You've never been enthralled with the ocean."

"No. I still prefer dry land." Lana admitted with a smile, turning to face her. "Especially after that warning from that woman. I know she was probably half mad, but it still unnerved me."

"What woman?" Chloe asked, confused.

"I never told you about that?" Lana blinked in surprise, pulling a dark strand behind her ear. "On that little island we found you on? We were approached by this woman and she said these riddles to Will, Lois and I...and while I don't quite remember what she said to them, she warned me in this eerie rhyme against ever going to sea again and told me to stay safe on land."

Chloe frowned darkly, remembering a woman coming to her and warning her in rhyme as well.

"I might just be superstitious, but I still prefer to listen to the warning." Lana admittedly with a small smile, gaze returning to the sea. "Shan't be too difficult. I've never fostered a great love of the sea."

Chloe hadn't either, but something about her adventures had made her feel fonder for it.

Lana cleared her throat, lowering her gaze before turning to face Chloe once more. "Will is sweet on you."

Chloe's eyes widened. "I-."

"I do not want you to take my feelings for him into consideration." Lana clenched her hands together in front of her. "Will risked his life and freedom for you, Chloe, he has deep feelings for you, and I have noticed since we've been back that you are no longer blind to him."

Chloe lowered her gaze, ashamed. "Lana, I-."

"_Chloe_." Lana reached out and placed her hand on Chloe's arm, giving her a little squeeze. "If you and Will can make each other happy, I can ask for nothing more."

Chloe looked up at her sister, biting her bottom lip.

"Just like you decided to stop loving Commodore Norrington because that love wasn't good for you, I have decided to stop loving William as well." Lana assured her, smile sad yet genuine. "If you can find happiness with Will, I will be sore with you if you refuse to."

"He has not said anything to me since we returned." Chloe looked away, gaze going to the sea, biting the inside of her mouth. "I had thought he might-but he has done nothing-."

"This _is_ Will we're talking about." Lana placed her arm around Chloe and gave her a little hug. "You didn't see him while we were trying to find you, Chloe. I did. He is utterly besotted with you."

Once again guilt covered Chloe's face.

"Stop that." Lana tsked. "Maybe you should visit him and force him to talk about this situation?"

Chloe pressed a kiss to Lana's cheek as she pulled away. "I think I'll go home. I'm tired."

Lana watched Chloe go and sighed, shaking her head.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe had left.

Lucy had left.

Lana was so emotionally and mentally somewhere else that she might as well not be there either.

Thus, Lois was forced to three times more present at the gathering. She faked smiles and giggles and interest, fanning herself incessantly to give herself something to do as she went from crowd to crowd, making sure to give everyone some of her attention unless their sensitive egos were hurt and rumors would fly on how the Governor's family were slighting this person or that family. She danced with everyone who asked her, listened to every tidbit of gossip the women had to share, and laughed or smiled whenever it was expected of her even though she felt far from amused or entertained.

While on the Interceptor Lois had been constantly worried about her sister, guilty for having done what she'd done to her father and Commodore Norrington, and missing home and its comforts. And yet now that she was back Lois felt stressed and worn out and found in surprise that she missed the way the sea rocked you to sleep. It was terribly surprising and she tried to deny it as adamantly as possible. This was her life. Here. In the lap of luxury.

Where she had a hard time falling asleep every night.

"Don't you agree, Miss Lois?" One of the many males she'd had to smile and pretend interest in his conversation asked.

"Yes, of course." She smiled, having no idea what she was agreeing to.

"You are a sensible young woman, it is something I have always appreciated about you." Thatcher Miles declared with a smile.

Lois smiled awkwardly at him, fanning herself faster, letting her gaze sweep the crowds.

What was wrong with her?

Thatcher Miles was a young, respectable man from an old, respectable family. A match with him would be beneficial to her father, and Thatcher Miles himself was very tolerable.

And yet, for some reason, tolerable didn't seem as acceptable as it once had.

That irked her.

"Shall we dance, Miss Lois?" Thatcher Miles offered her his hand gallantly.

Pushing back the desire to decline, Lois kept that smile on her face as she placed her hand in his, and let him lead her to the dance floor.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

A loud snore echoed throughout Brown's Smithy.

Pausing from where he'd been eyeing his newest creation, Will sent his employer a derisive look before shaking his head and returning his attention back to the sword in his hands. It was lighter than the ones he normally made, but the blade was sharp, slightly curved, and delicately strong, a true oxymoron. There were engravings in the silver handle, of doubloons and ships, swans and, for some reason he couldn't quite understand, dolphins. They were small and intricate, having meanings only he and a few others could understand.

"Now that you've finished your little project, will you finally gather your courage and speak to her?"

Will looked up, seeing Lucy Swann in his doorway, dressed in all her fineries, obviously having escaped the big happening up at the battlements. "Gather my courage?"

"Will, you braved the King's wrath and pirates, both undead and the normal kind, for Chloe." Lucy's gown swished as she moved towards him. "I expected you to be a _tad_ bit more proactive now that we are no longer in mortal danger."

Will's gaze lowered to the blade in his hand once more, thumb caressing the swan on the hilt. "I can never give her the life she deserves."

"Let her decide what she deserves." Lucy rolled her eyes, hands akimbo, hip jutting to a side. Her gaze lowered to the sword in his hand and her lips twitched. "Though I'm getting the feeling you might have been more active in your pursuit than you have led us to believe."

Will cleared his throat, embarrassed by the way Lucy seemed to just see through him sometimes.

"Let me see?" Lucy reached out her hand and received the sword with near reverence, smiling as she gazed down at it. "It's beautiful, Will."

"You told me she has asked you to teach her to fight with a sword...and she would need her own sword." Will replied softly.

"You marry that girl, Will, your talent needs to be kept in the family." Lucy teased as she gave the sword back to him. "Now is the perfect time for you to give this to her. She's gone back home and is all alone."

Will looked up, frowning. "I should wait until a proper time tomorrow when your father is home and-."

"Hang proper." Lucy ordered, eyebrow raised. "You're a _pirate_."

Will's lips twitched and he shook his head. He sent a look in Brown's direction before turning to Lucy and grinning before leaving.

He had a blonde he needed to see.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"When I heard news that Governor Swann was enjoying the life of Port Royal now that his _four_ daughters had returned to him, I wondered if someone had grossly miscounted."

Jumping from where she'd escaped down to a little ledge below the battlement when pretending had become too taxing, Lois turned, hand to her heart, eyes wide in shock when the body who emerged from the shadows smelt like rum and swayed slightly. "_Jack_?"

"'Ello love." He smiled, walking into the moonlight, that insufferable grin on his face, a bottle of rum in his hand. "Miss me?"

"_Jack_!" She gasped and hugged him, closing her eyes tightly, unable to believe he was there, but he smelt of the sea and the sun. It made no sense but it did and that was just so very Jack that she knew this couldn't possibly be a hallucination.

Especially not when his hand journeyed to her posterior and gave a squeeze.

Pushing away with a gasp, Lois slapped him loudly.

Jack just grinned brightly, rubbing his no doubt throbbing cheek. "Worth it."

She wanted to be furious, but although her eyes narrowed at him she knew her lips were twitching with reluctant amusement. "What are you doing here Jack? If anyone recognizes you you'll be clapped in irons and hung on the gallows at dawn's first light."

"Told you love." Jack flicked a beaded dread behind his shoulder. "I heard news that your sister somehow came back from the dead. Again. Was curious. Decided to stop on by and see for myself."

Lois looked around her although she knew that no one would venture to this hidden little ledge, all too happy and enjoying themselves above. "I think she had one more life left in her, but its completely gone now. She says she doesn't know how she knows, especially considering that she didn't know she had the ability before, but all her ability was _drained_ out of her by the curse."

"Pity. Was a _useful_ little thing." Jack stroked his beard thoughtfully, yet still managed to look somewhat ridiculous.

Lois chuckled softly genuinely for the first time that night.

"What is so funny?" Jack pouted.

"Nothing." Lois whispered softly. "Nothing at all."

He eyed her with ridiculously intense intent, eyes narrowed, lips pursed, before finally shrugging it off and looking up above them as the sound of Lady Mason's loud and obnoxious laughter shrieked through the air. "Not enough rum for that."

"You and your rum." Lois rolled her eyes, yet yanked the bottle out of his hand, uncorked it, and took a deep gulp.

Jack eyed her in wide-surprise.

"You were right." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand very ungracefully. "I didn't have enough rum."

Jack blinked, tilting his head curiously, before grinning his golden grin.

Lois, not wanting him to realize how unreasonably happy she was to have him here with her, frowned, pursing her lips slightly. "How long are you here for, Jack?"

"A few hours no more." Jack replied. "I _am_ leading the good Commodore on a goose chase around the Caribbean you know. I am a busy man."

She couldn't keep the grin from tilting her lips. "You're enjoying that, aren't you?"

"All the attentions I'm getting is good for my ego." He grinned, flinging an arm around her shoulder in what he obviously thought was a suave move as he sidled next to her, gazing at the moonlit ocean. "Though I'd enjoy _another's_ attention _substantially _more."

She raised an eyebrow and slapped his hand off from her shoulder. "I am _clearly_ not drunk enough to allow such familiarities from you, Captain Sparrow, especially not in such a place where anyone could come upon us."

Jack's only answer was to raise the bottle back to her lips.

Shaking her head in amusement at him, Lois obligingly drank more.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Her father's sword was uncomfortable and clearly hadn't been used in far too long.

Hair tied back, wearing breeches and one of her father's shirts that she'd had to tie around her waist to make it remotely wearable and not eat her up in the excessive fabric, Chloe decided she was going to have to do as Lucy had and have a pair of male clothes secretly made for her in her size so she could practice more comfortably. The blonde was out in the back, secluded garden, practicing the moves that Lucy had taught her, the moon above her only source of light.

She didn't know when and why the knowledge of swordplay would serve her well, but that voice whom she hadn't heard since the cursed island...and yet knew was still very much a part of her life and future...had told her to prepare for what was to come and should she come up against blackened pirates again Chloe refused to get taken so easily next time. No. This time she would be more like Lucy and give them a fight they would remember.

Stumbling through the moves, Chloe yelped as she tripped on something in the dark and nearly went sprawling forwards. It was only thanks to warm, strong arms that went around her from behind and righted her, pulling her back against an equably warm and strong body, that she didn't end up with her face in the dirt.

Dropping the sword in shock at the intimate feel of the male behind her, Chloe's cheeks went red and she pushed away with a little cry, twirling on her heels and stopping when she saw none other than... "_Will_?"

He stood there in the shadows of the night, half masked by darkness, half lit by moonlight, looking very much like some sort of demon.

Ever since their pirate adventure there'd been something in Will's eyes, some black fire that had come to life and hadn't been extinguished upon their return to Port Royal. Yet he'd made no overtures to her despite what she'd thought was...she didn't know _what_ she'd thought they'd shared during their brief time together on the Black Pearl. All she knew was that Will's secluding himself in Brown's Smithy was _not_ the reaction she'd expected of him.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you like this without announcing myself first." He spoke the same meek, proper words that he usually would, but those dark eyes, and his tone of voice, made them seem so foreign to her.

"It is fine." She felt a little silly now that she remembered how she was dressed, the shirt so large the neck gaped open to the degree that it bared the curve of her shoulder, the breeches not fitted, somewhat long on her, the boots old and worn through. Her hair was slightly messy, having escaped in tendrils from her clip due to the excessive twirling and ridiculously exaggerated thrusts she'd given the sword. To Will she must look like a child playing in her father's clothes, which, to be honest, she was.

It was only thanks to the fact that her face was already red from exertion that she knew her blush was covered up.

This awareness of Will was still new and awkward for her. She'd known him for so many years and she was sure he must have seen her at worse times than these, especially when she'd still been a child, and yet that knowledge had never bothered her before. He'd always just been Will, and it had never dawned on her to worry how he could perceive her. Yet now it was there, that awkward embarrassment, and she ducked her gaze, cursing herself for letting herself be caught in this state.

"I hope you don't find this too presumptuous of me, but I have a gift for you."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock at this, and then when he offered her up a sword she thought he was taunting her, but the look in those eyes weren't teasing and she slowly moved closely to him, taking the sword from his hand. It was incredibly light and yet obviously sturdy. The handle fit perfectly in her hand, and the moon reflected off of its silver beautifully.

"It's beautiful." She whispered in awe, unable to believe that Will had crafted something this exquisite for her. "_Thank you_."

He hesitated, just looking at her, before clearing his throat and taking a step towards her. "Chloe, I am going to be improper now."

She smiled in surprise at that, giving a little chuckle of amusement at that sentence from his lips. "Improper how?"

Will was silent as he took another step towards her, eyes intent on her face as he reached out and cupped her cheek before brushing his calloused thumb against her lips.

Chloe's breath left her lips parted in shock, her eyes widening and on his. "That _is_ highly improper."

His smile caused something to flutter in her stomach. "That was not my improper act."

The blonde barely had a second to register that before Will was leaning down and pressing his lips to hers while slipping his arm around her waist and drawing her _very_ improperly close to him as he kissed her deeply.

Chloe gasped into the kiss, dropping her fine gift as her hands went to clutch the front of his shirt and pull him closer as she arched into his hold and kissed back.

Electricity and fire seemed to war within her body, causing her to tingle and burn from within, and she _liked_ it. The sensations were intense and surprising and overwhelming and she whimpered in ecstasy as his grip tightened around her.

Will pulled away slightly, only enough to gaze into her eyes. "Chloe. I wish to court you."

Breathless, blushing, chest heaving, Chloe gazed up at him in silence before giving a little chuckle as she grinned up at him. "I would hope so!"

Will's face lit up so beautifully as he smiled down at her. "I-."

"Tell me later." Chloe ordered cheekily, yanking him back down to her lips, her hands trailing up to his glorious hair.

He chuckled into the kiss, and then kissed her deeper, proving to her not only just how improper he could be...but how much she liked it.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Gazing at her sister and Will from the window, Lucy smiled softly, hand to the glass. She turned away, giving them their privacy, and stared at her bed.

"What are you waiting for?"

She looked up, eyes wide when she saw Lois, surprised to see her back so soon from the party. "What do you mean?"

"You're not happy here, Luce." Lois replied as she entered the room, hair surprisingly messy. "You know it. So do we."

Lucy looked away and sat down. "I have to learn my place, that's all."

"And you _have_." Lois sat down next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "And it's not here."

Lucy looked up at her eldest sister, eyes wide. "_What_?"

"Lucy, I couldn't understand it before, but I do now. I've _seen_ you out there." Lois replied sweetly. "Honey, you don't belong here. You belong somewhere where you're free."

Tears filled Lucy's eyes, her lips trembling, as that hope and desire she'd tried to kill since returning began to rise anew. "I can't leave."

"Yes. You can." Lois smiled back, eyes filling with tears as well. "I'm going to miss you so much, and I'm going to worry over you every night and day...but I know that because I love you, I have to support you and what makes you truly happy."

Lucy gazed at her sister in disbelief before throwing herself at her with sobs, holding Lois tightly as Lois held her, both sisters drawing strength and love from each other. "_Thank you_."

"Promise to write me." Lois sniffled. "Even if you don't have a permanent resting place or an address I can write to you back to, I need you to promise to write faithfully. As long as I know that you are happy and safe I will be happy."

"I promise." Lucy held on tighter before sniffling as she pulled away, wiping at her tears. "But, I don't know of any ship that will take me from here without father's permission. And you know he will never give it to me."

"About that, Cygnet, I think I might be of some service." A surprising voice announced from the doorway, causing Lucy to gasp and turn to see none other than Jack Sparrow in the doorway, taking a swig of a bottle of rum. "You see, I just so happen to be the captain of the finest ship in the caribbean-no, the _world_-and we're of the wicked sort who'd spirit a Governor's girl from the safety of her home." He grinned, gold teeth evident even in the half-light. "And we'll embellish the tale with each retelling."

Lucy laughed, wiping at her tears. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"He's obviously here to help you escape." Lana exclaimed as she arrived, eyeing Jack with amusement. "You should be glad that the servants have the night off and that I came before father did. What if he had been with me?"

"I have rum, an idea would have come to me." Jack assured her.

Lana smirked before turning to Lucy. "Hurry."

Lucy looked between the three of them and smiled a genuine smile for the first time since returning to Port Royal.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The small group congregated on the sand, watching as the small row boat carried Jack away, while Lucy waved at them enthusiastically. Their great adventure had started with pirates stealing away one sister, and now, at least this chapter in their lives, ended with another pirate taking a _very_ willing sister away. Lana and Lois held hands, wiping at tears and waving back just as enthusiastically as Lucy. Will's arm went around Chloe's shoulders, her head leaning against his chest as they waved more sedately, knowing that Lucy's life was going to be one of hardships now with this choice of hers, yet knowing without a doubt that despite that she would be happier.

They stayed, watching that small rowboat until it disappeared to where the Black Pearl and its crew were hidden and waiting on them.

"Father's going to be heartbroken." Lana whispered, leaning her head against Lois' shoulder.

"At first," Lois agreed softly. "But what Lucy wrote in the letter to him will come of no surprise. He's known, just as we have, how miserable she has been here, and I know that although he will miss her and worry about her, that her happiness is the most important thing for him."

"And it's not the last we'll hear of her." Chloe was sure, small smile on her lips.

"Or of Jack, I reckon." Will declared.

Lois' lips twitched. "Drat it. And I thought we'd gotten rid of him once and for all." That twitch growing into a full bloom smile, she turned and began walking back the way they'd come.

Lana and Chloe exchanged raised eyebrow, curious smiles on their faces.

"Have you notice how unkept her hair is?" Lana came closer.

"She smells of rum." Chloe gave her elder sister a contemplative look before turning to Lana. "You don't suppose-?"

"No!" Lana gasped, hand to her chest, before pausing and looking back in the direction of the sea and then back at Lois, eyes narrowing. "Do _you_?"

Chloe shrugged, having no idea.

A gleam of scandalized interest crossed Lana's eyes before she suddenly hurried to catch up with Lois.

Chloe turned to Will, finding him already gazing at her. That enduring blush that seemed to forever grace her countenance returned and she smiled up at him before entwining her fingers through his. "Now that Lucy has gone to find her place in this world, will you take over her duties and teach me to use the sword?" She grinned she she gazed up at him. "I could sneak out to meet you at the Smithy at nights after father falls sleep."

"How improper." He teased.

"I happen to _like _improper." She replied.

"It's beginning to grow on me, too." Will admitted with a grin.

Chloe smiled up at him.

Smiling back down at her, the pirate in blacksmith's clothing tightened his grip on her hand, and led her away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Curse of the Black Pearl: Finished!**


End file.
